Girl All the Bad Boys Want
by WrasslinChick
Summary: Previously titled 'A Second Chance'. Dean Ambrose and Karlee have never got along. What happens when Karlee comes back and has to work alongside Dean in WWE? When Dean finishes with his cheating girlfriend, will she leave Dean and the tattooed badass Karlee alone? Will Dean finally manage to crack her tough shell? And what is the meaning behind her tattoos?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay... Really excited about this!

xXx

2010

"Your such a fucking arsehole!" Karlee screamed at a smirking Dean as they stormed backstage. She pulled her hair out of the band that was holding it up and threw it to the side, letting her bright red hair fall to her waist

"It was part of the story line " He snapped back, half laughing. Karlee screamed and continued to walk away from him, trying to get the taste of his lips away from her mouth.

"No it wasn't. I fucking hate you!" Dean stopped in his tracks at her harsh words.

"What the hell was that! He kissed you!" Kaitlyn screamed and Karlee kept walking, her bright red hair bouncing up and down with every step she took.

"I'm done with him pissing me off." She slammed the locker door and locked herself in as she changed out of her sopping wet ring attire.

Karlee Amy Eckland was a professional wrestler, currently with ECW. The fiery redhead had just had a bucket of freezing cold water dumped on her by the company slut, Sofia Mortez, and been kissed by Dean Ambrose, the man she hated.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Kaitlyn shouted through the door as Karlee pulled her boots off.

"I'll rip his freaking head off!" Karlee was no push over and she was certainly no girly girl. She refused to wear pink or prance about like a model. Although Karlee was the badass of the company, she was a certified fan favorite. Her whole left arm and half her back were covered in tattoos and although they had a reason to be there, it added to her gimmick. She gave up on her lacy over shirt and ripped it off, throwing it across the room so it slapped onto the wall. She was furious. Dean had bugged her for the best part of a year due to the storyline they shard together. He had tried to get close to her but Karlee sent him packing every time. Now by Dean kissing her in the ring, It made her look soft. And it brought back too much bad memories. The thought of it made her shudder.

"Karlee?" Someone called her name but she didn't quite recognise it. She wasn't in the mood for an interview. She better not be called for an interview

"What!?" She snapped. She pulled on a hoodie on top of her bra and whipped the door open. Dean was lurking beside some stagehand who was standing with a clipboard and looking extremely stressed.

"Heyman wants to see you in his office." Karlee saw the panic in Dean's eyes and she shot him a questioning look.

"She better not be getting fired!" He grabbed the stagehand and he dropped his clipboard in his struggle to get away from him. He held his hands up in protest, trying to explain he didn't know what was going on. Dean's words burned in Karlee's ears. Seven people from the ECW brand had been dropped in a week. And she could tell she was next. She put a hand on Dean's arm.

"Leave it." She was at least happy he cared, even if it was only a little. She zipped her hoodie up and closed the locker room, making her way to the office of her boss. Karlee and Paul Heyman had never gotten on but after Vince McMahon's constant requests about hiring Karlee, he had no option but to. She didn't bother walking, instead pushing the door and taking a seat. Paul had a sickly smile on his face.

"Miss Eckland, I'm sure you are aware of the current financial state of the company in which you work for." She grunted. The last thing she wanted to do was lose her dream job but she wasn't going to give Heyman the satisfaction.

"So then I'm sure you would understand when I say that we have to get rid of... how do I say... the useless and talentless." Karlee felt her blood boil. He was trying to say she was talentless? Karlee had never boasted about her talent but she knew that she was the best woman ECW had. She shrugged.

"So, I'm very sorry to tell you that, Karlee Amy Eckland... Your fired." He smiled and put his hands on the table. It suddenly hit her and she wanted to burst out into tears. She couldn't talk because she was scared that if she opened her mouth, she would cry and beg. She had no job anymore. She nodded and walked out of the makeshift office. Kaitlyn and Dean were waiting for her, awaiting the news.

"Well?" Kaitlyn asked, biting her nails. Karlee shook her head and burst out into tears. Dean stepped back, unsure what to do. Kaitlyn gathered her best friend into a hug and stroked her hair as she cried. Karlee had no job left. Her dream had just been flushed down the toilet.

"Karlee! Get your bags packed!" Paul's voice screamed from inside the office. Dean felt a horrible rage build up inside him. He wanted to storm into the office and put his boss through the table but he knew he couldn't.

"Are you okay?" He put a hand on Karlee's back. She snapped her head around to look at him.

"Do I look okay jackass?" She screamed. Paul Heyman exited his office and walked towards Karlee with two big hefty looking guys.

"Please escort this... thing out of my building." He smiled and watched as Karlee was picked up and taken out of the arena.

xXx

3 Years Later.

As Karlee walked backstage after working yet another independent show, she collapsed on the couch in pure exhaustion. Her hair was back to its natural red and she covered up more when she wrestled, acting as the goodie two shoes instead of the badass chick she longed to be. She had concentrated on improving her wrestling skills instead of improving her gimmick. She missed going out in her knee-high boots and studded shirts.  
Her phone buzzed beside her and she picked it up warily, not recognising the number.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver.

"Karlee?" She recognised the voice straight away and she grinned.

"Yeah It's Karlee."

"Karlee! Its Vince McMahon here, How have you been Sweetheart?" He sounded so sincere and Karlee had her fingers crossed, hoping he was about to ask her what she desperately wanted to hear.

"I've been good, devoted myself to working."

"Yes... I've watched a lot of your matches since you left ECW but Karlee but I have something to ask you." Karlee squirmed in her seat as she replied, trying not to scream.

"Well, Karlee, I would like to offer you a job. How would you like to come to RAW and work for the WWE?" Karlee jumped into the air.

"I would love to!" They continued to discuss details about where to meet and then they hung up the phone, both of them very pleased. She was going to be working for the biggest wrestling company in the world!

Time to whip out the hair dye and dig out the leather!

xXx

Okay... So hope you all like. If there are a few amount of reviews, I'll carry on with it but I won't stop my other story so don't worry! If I get more than 5 reviews, I'll immediately post chapter 2! Much love Manda Xo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

xXx

Karlee stepped out of the taxi and was handed her suitcase by the driver. She threw a few dollars into the front seat and started walking. Her sunglasses covered her eyes and her newly dyed hair was bright against the sunshine. She was extremely nervous as she pushed the door opened and walked into the arena. It was hell of a lot bigger than she was used to and her heels clicked on the concrete floor. She decided to be herself so she teamed her black skinny jeans with a flowing dark blue blouse. Her favorite six-inch heels completed her look and made her look taller. Karlee was only five foot four and very small for a wrestler. She was thin and took pride in her body by being at the gym everyday. She followed the signs to the make-shift office.

It was only four in the afternoon and there was hardly anyone there which made her feel a little calmer. She knocked and was told to enter. She left her suitcase outside and slipped in to the roomy office to see three people sitting at a long desk.

"Karlee! How great it is to see you again!" Vince stood up to shake her hand but pulled her into a hug instead.

"I'm sure you remember Paul and Steph." He motioned to his daughter and her husband who sat behind him. She took a seat and they starter talking. He pushed a thick contract towards her.

"Its only three years but you know we have always loved you as a performer." Steph cut in. Karlee smiled.

"I only have to ask one thing Karlee." She tensed at the serious tone in his voice.

"You remember the gimmick you used in ECW? The 'badass diva' sort of thing?" Vince leant forward and rested his hands on the table. She nodded.

"That's how I am in everyday life. I had that in my wrestling because I refused to be the girly model type of Diva." All three of them let out a chuckle.

"Sounds brilliant! Well we want to start you off in a stable so I decided to place you with The Shield." Karlee interrupted.

"I'm sorry to say Vince but I haven't watched RAW in at least a year... Who is The Shield?" Vince smiled.

"I'll direct you to their dressing room."

Karlee spent the next ten minutes raking through the details of her contract as Vince and Paul wrote down the details of her upcoming story line She grinned as she signed on the dotted line and she swapped her contract with the book Vince handed her.

"Anything you want to know is in that book. The Shield's dressing room is just down the corridor and on your first left. You do know that all three of them have asked for me to hire you since they came here?" Karlee smiled. She tried to think if she knew any of them in that stable. She bade her goodbyes and walked out, grabbing her suitcase as she did.

Karlee leant against the wall as she let the last thirty minutes sink in. She had achieved her dream again. She knew she had one last thing to do before going to see 'The Shield'. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed.

"Karlee?" Kaitlyn asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Kait... Em.. Are you at work today?" Karlee was excited at the thought of seeing her friend gain.

"Yeah! Where are you? Your voice is echoing."

"I got the job Kait!" Kaitlyn laughed, sounding very confused.

"What job?"

"Kaitlyn... It seems like me and you are going to be working together again!" Karlee dropped her phone as soon as Kaitlyn started screaming down the phone. She certainty hadn't expected that reaction.

"OMG! You have to come see me!" She squealed.

"I will... I just have to go and see some people first. I'll call you when I'm finished." They quickly said their goodbyes and Karlee trundled her suitcase long the halls. People had started filing in now but Karlee kept her glasses on and kept walking, avoiding the funny looks she was receiving. She stopped when she clocked the sign labelled ' Shield' and knocked. She heard a familiar voice as the door opened.

"I'm so happy she's here, I literally can't wait-" The person opened the door and stopped, her mouth hanging open.

"Kaitlyn!" Karlee flung her arms over the two toned diva and squeezed her into a hug with Kaitlyn returning the gesture once she got over the shock.

"What are you doing here!" She asked as she pulled her in. Karlee never took her eyes of Kailtyn although she knew there were two men in the room.

"I'm in a storyline with The Shield. I was told to come here and get to know them all." Karlee took her glasses off and looked to see two men walking towards her.

"I'm Roman Reigns, The muscle of the group." He grinned as he shook hands with Karlee.

"And I'm Seth... I'd say I'm the good looking one of the group... Also Kaitlyn's better half." Karlee shook his hand as well, already quite familiar with Seth as Kaitlyn never shut up about him.

"So is it just the two of you?" She asked. All three people in the room grinned at each other.

"No, There is someone else... He just isn't here right now." Kaitlyn chuckled but soon turned serious as Karlee glared at her.

"Do I know him?" She asked, trying to sound hopeful. Kaitlyn snorted and Seth elbowed her in the ribs. She looked down.

"I don't know..." Karlee was convinced something was going on. She shrugged it off.

Kaitlyn showed her where she could put her things and gave her details on the hotel arrangements. The door swung open and before she could even lift her head, she knew who the voiced belonged to. The two people she never wanted to see again.

"All I'm saying is, If you don't train more, you are going to end up hurting someone." Dean said. Sofia snorted and clocked Karlee sitting on the bench.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked, standing with her hands on her hips. Sofia Cortez. Karlee forced a smile.

"Doing my job. I'm running over the storyline I have with The Shield. I suppose you work here too?" Sofia laughed that horrible cheap laugh and held up a belt. The Diva's Championship.

"Yeah. I'm the one on top."

"Yeah your the one on top... the one on top of all the other wrestlers..." Kaitlyn snorted. Karlee suppressed her laughter. Dean chuckled and Sofia let out a small scream and ran out.

"Well she hasn't changed much." Karlee concluded. Dean laughed.

"Neither have you by the looks of it." Dean grinned down at Karlee. She looked up. Sh had left ECW on bad terms with him... although they had never spoken to each other in a nice way anyway. Karlee stood up to shake his hand. He saw the notes she had and let a grin spread across his face.

"Welcome to The Shield."

xXx

So? The badass is back!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Go to my Tumblr page and vote on Karlee's wrestling Attire (Link is on my profile!)

xXx

After Kaitlyn introduced everyone to Karlee and she was dressed in her ring gear, she showed her to the gorilla position. Sofia was in the ring, wishing Vince McMahon a speedy recovery after getting F5'd by Brock Lesnar. Karlee rolled her eyes. She had always hated Sofia. Reason being, Sofia was once made manager of the Diva's in ECW and made it hard for Karlee. She would put her in handicap matches, make her wear stupid pink dresses and even put her in a match against Mike Knox. She was well and truly a bitch. Sofia was being flanked by her three bodyguards: Antonio Cesaro, Wade Barrett and David Otunga. Karlee had to admit, she was smart when it came to protection as they weren't the littlest wrestlers in WWE. She continued to blabber on about how no-one was good enough to face her.

*Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta* Karlee grinned as the audience went wild, searching for the three men. She watched as Roman slicked his hair back, pushing his way through the crowd to get down to the barrier. Seth and Dean had a little more trouble with woman grabbing them from every direction. She felt someone touch her shoulders and she jumped, spinning around. She relaxed when she saw her uncle.

"Christian!" Yes, Christian was her uncle, more like her dad in many ways.

"You didn't tell me you came here!" He gave her a quick squeeze.

"I would explain, but I have to dash." She pointed to the monitors and he grinned. He called after her as she stepped up onto the stage. Karlee almost forgot how bright the lights were and how loud the crowds roared. She soon got over it as she ran to the ring, the crowd not knowing who she was. She went straight for Sofia, who had spent her time sitting in the corner while her 'men' bet up on The Shield. As soon as Karlee grabbed her hair and started punching, All attention was on her. She heard the commentators comment on her bright red hair and her interesting attire - A black, short lacy skirt and studded bra like crop top and her knee-high boots almost covered her leg. Cesaro, Barrett and Otunga began to leave The Shield and come over to her, something which she knew was coming. She ducked out-of-the-way as Cesaro lurched forward, sending himself into Sofia. She grinned as she flipped her hair back and was met with David Otunga. She continued the stare down until Roman and Seth got back up and started to go after them. She quickly found Dean, Sofia over his shoulder kicking and screaming while he brought her back into the ring. Karlee grinned as Sofia turned around, only for her stomach to feel the kick of her boot. Karlee set her up for her finisher - Which she had decided would be the killswitch - but with twist. Instead of holding her behind her back, she lifted her up and held her above her head, only then to drop. She called it the K-Lee Drop. And that followed by the K-Lee Clutch. She made her lie on her front and Karlee grabbed her knees bending them back much like 'The Walls Of Jericho'. Instead of keeping pressure on her knees, she bent backwards and grabbed Sofia's hands and stretched them way above her head. She grinned as she felt the muscles in her stomach stretch and Sofia started to scream.

She had to let go when she was pulled off of her by Dean. She tried to push him away but decided against it, thinking it would look bad in front of the camera's. She climbed out of the ring, grinning as she flipped her waist length red hair behind her back. Seth and Roman stood either side of her and lifted her hands in the air while Sofia screamed in anger from inside the ring.

xXx

The second Karlee stepped backstage, she was enveloped in a massive group hug. She identified the three members of The Shield plus Kaitlyn and Christian.

"You used my finisher!" Christian cried. Karlee grinned, knowing he was proud of her and it wasn't like she had copied him. She had added her own twist on the classic Killswitch.

"Sofia is going to be well pissed with you!" Karlee turned to face Roman, thinking he was talking to her. Instead he was talking to Dean.

"She understands its in the storyline." Karlee looked at Kaitlyn for pointers but she ignored it.

"If she dumps you, I want to be the first one to kick her ass!" Kaitlyn cried. It was then it hit Karlee. Dean was dating Sofia?! She let out a small smile. She felt a little disappointed but she didn't know why. She both hated them didn't she? Karlee made herself question the feelings she had surrounding Dean and Sofia.

"I'll let Karlee call shotgun on that one, she used to make her life hell in ECW." Dean joked, trying to be nice. Without thinking Karlee bit back.

"Trust me Dean, She wasn't the only one." Karlee marched away, and after grabbing her bag from the locker room, she slipped on her leather jacket and called a taxi. As she stepped outside, she pulled her book from her bag to see what room she was in at the hotel. She almost screamed when she found who she was sharing with. The taxi pulled up just as she heard her name being shouted by a very angry Sofia. She ignored the bleach blond bimbo and told the taxi driver where she was going. And to think she had to share a room with **that**.

xXx

Heyaaaa... Hope your liking and are going to keep reading because our badass chick has yet more tricks up her sleeve but what lengths will Sofia go to ruin her life?  
Remember to review and check out my Tumblr!  
Lots of Love Amanda Xo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

xXx

Crafty as she was, Karlee had managed to avoid sharing a room with Sofia all week but now as Sunday night rolled around, the hotel they were staying in had no spare rooms. She had no option but to share with her number one enemy. Karlee took a deep breath as she dug the key out from her pocket and slipped it into the lock, opening the door in one swift movement.

"Gonna have to sleep here- WHOAH!" Karlee screamed and rushed out of the room. Sofia having sex was the last thing she wanted to see and she smacked her head to get the image out. She heard scurrying around from inside the room and she sighed as she pulled out her phone.

*Never guess what I just saw!* She quickly sent the message to Kaitlyn.

*OMG! WHAT!* Karlee just imagined her jumping up and down waiting to hear the gossip.

*Walked into hotel room to see Sofia and Dean going at it.* She quickly tapped her reply and pressed send. Karlee sat down in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for them to tell her it was safe to back in. She chipped at her blood-red nails, mentally reminding herself to paint them again. Her phone rang beside her and she swiftly answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"What room are you in?" Kaitlyn's voice was frantic.

"206 on the first floor why?"

"Come upstairs, we are 210." She hung up and mindlessly wandered upstairs. She immediately thought there was something wrong when Kaitlyn sounded so panicked. She knocked twice on the door and Seth answered, his smile bright. She walked in, staring at Kaitlyn.

"What is it?" She asked. Kaitlyn smiled and pointed behind her. She swiveled round and nearly jumped a mile into the air. Dean. Realization smacked her right in the face.

"Kaitlyn said you needed to tell me something?" He asked, smiling a little.

"I.. Um.. No... Um.. Not really." Dean knew something was up because it was only on a rare occasion that Karlee was ever short of something to say. She couldn't believe Kaitlyn had set her up like this.

"I kinda walked into the room me and Sofia were sharing... and she was in bed with someone else." The last part of her sentence rushed out quicker than she could stop herself. She watched as the smile slipped from Dean's face and his reaction turned to stone. His eyes turned glassy and his lips curled downwards in disgust.

"They were in 206!" Kaitlyn called out and Dean marched to the door, pulling it open so fast, she was surprised it was still intact. She didn't think twice about following him and tried to stop him on several occasions. Kaitlyn and everyone followed, Seth and Roman desperately trying to calm him down. Dean knew deep down that he wasn't upset, but angry. This was the second time someone had cheated on him but this time he didn't feel betrayed or hurt. There was no self-hatred. He just felt as though he wasn't good enough. Just as he got to the door, Karlee stepped in front of him.

"I'm not going to stop you but promise me one thing." She put a hand on his chest. He looked down in a questioning manner. He would have pushed her out-of-the-way but something in her eyes told him not to.

"And what would that be?" He quirked his head to the side.

"Just let me get to Sofia and kick her sorry ass?" Dean grinned and nodded. Karlee stepped to the side and he hammered on the door. Sofia answered with a sickly sweet smile.

"Hey baby! Everything ok?" He pushed her to the side and stepped inside. Sofia shot Karlee a glare. Dean tore everything apart before walking back outside.

"Karlee said she caught you in bed with someone?" Dean said it as if it were a question.

"And you believe that skank over me?" Dean growled. Karlee grinned. She grabbed Sofia and slammed her into the wall opposite. She screamed at her while Karlee began to tear the room apart. She threw the pillows off the bed and tipped the mattress. Dean came in and grabbed her arm.

"You lied to me didn't you?!" Anger flashed across his eyes and Karlee grinned. She bent down and put her hands under the bed. Sofia screamed at her.

"Get her out! NOW!" Karlee's grin got wider as she tipped the bed onto its side. She found exactly what and who she was looking for.

"Tip number one, Don't hide people in obvious places bitch!" Sofia screamed and launched herself across he room, clawing at Karlee's face. Seth switched the light on and at that moment they found out who was under the bed.

"Antonio Cesaro?!" Dean growled and started punching, landing blows to the face while the larger man layed down. A crowd began to gather and someone started recording the fight before them. Cesaro managed to get up but surprisingly, ran away. Dean started to go after him but Seth and Roman held him back.

"Go and get Karlee please!" Kaitlyn screamed. Dean turned, thinking he would find Karlee getting hurt but instead she found her with a hand around the back of Sofia's neck, repeatedly smashing her face into random inanimate objects. Dean jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist puling her back. Kaitlyn and Layla took her bags outside and shut the door. The crowd cleared and Karlee was pinned to the wall.

"Why the mental outburst?" Dean questioned as he held Karlee by the shoulders against the concrete.

"I have a serious thing against cheaters... and I fucking hate her." Dean let her go and she wiped the little blood that came from her lip.

"Any of you guys got a spare bed?" She asked as she slung one of her bags over her shoulder. Everyone looked around.

"I do." Karlee rolled her eyes. It had to be Dean.

"Got two separate beds?" He nodded.

"Fancy letting me crash?" He nodded again. Kaitlyn grinned and Seth nudged her in the elbow.  
"Ok guys, meet you here at three tomorrow?" Seth announced and Everyone nodded as they retired to their beds, shattered from the nights activity.

xXx

Karlee had fallen asleep in her clothes she was wearing the night before and her make-up was strewn all over her face. She quickly managed to get into the bathroom before Dean woke up. She changed into skinny jeans and a skull patterned blouse. Karlee tipped her head upside down and secured her hair in a high ponytail. Dean knocked on the door and she stood up quickly, smashing her head on the sink. She let out small scream as she winced in pain.

"You okay in there?" She laughed at her small misjudgment.

"Yeah, I'm great. She unlocked the door and Dean took her in.

"You look great." She slapped him on the shoulder as she walked past.

"Come on flirt... We have to get going in ten minutes." She sat crossed legged while she did her make-up in the tiny compact mirror Kaitlyn had given her for her birthday. She found her favourite biker boots and slid them on, just as Dean came out of the bathroom.

"So what's happening on the show tonight?" she asked as she slipped on her leather jacket. She grabbed her bag and chucked her phone in it as Dean grabbed the keys.

"Right Chick, lets hit the road!"

xXx

Karlee was sure she heard the whole of the backstage area groan as Sofia's music hit. She came hobbling down to the ring in a neck brace and everything, totally milking the results from the situation from the night before. Karlee sat backstage in catering with Kaitlyn and Layla as she grabbed a microphone and climbed into the ring with her 'bodyguards'.

"Hello WWE Universe! I have a very important announcement to make but before I do, I have some footage to share!" She motioned to the titatron and to everyone's amusement, the video someone had taken last night was shown. Sofia payed no attention to the 'Your a Cheater' chants.

"As you can see, I was viciously attacked by that little... thing backstage." Karlee grinned.

"Anyway. I spoke to our gorgeous boss, Vince McMahon today and he is recovering from surgery very well. I suggested a small proposition and he accepted." She handed the microphone to David Otunga who smiled as he raised it to his lips

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am proud to announce the new temporary general manager of Raw... Sofia Mortez!"

The grin Karlee had been holding dropped as Sofia laughed into the camera.

xXx

Pictures of Karlee are on my Tumblr page so go have a look! We need reviews for this story so start typing! Love you all though!  
Manda Xo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

xXx

As soon as the news was announced, Dean and Kaitlyn went in desperate search of Karlee, knowing the full extent of what Sofia could do to her. They eventually found her as she was marching towards them.

"Been called to the sluts office." She spat angrily. Dean and Kaitlyn exchanged worried glances and they were joined by the other members of The Shield plus Layla. She didn't bother knocking, instead, kicking the door open and walking, standing in front of Sofia, hands on hips.

"Ah! Miss Eckland, I need to talk to you -" Dean interrupted.

"Cut the bullshit and tell us all what you want us to do tonight." Sofia smiled sweetly at him.

"Well sweetheart, You can do whatever you want but as for the rest of your team, I need to find them opponents. As for you three girls... Lingerie match!"

"Fuck no!" Karlee slammed her hands on the table and Sofia jumped back. Kaitlyn staged her protest too but Layla stayed quiet.

"Its going to be a battle royal and If you do not take part you will face serious consequences!" She stood up but was unsteady on her ridiculous heels.

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING OUT THERE IN MY UNDERWEAR YOU CAN THINK AGAIN!" Kaitlyn screamed causing everyone to jump, including all three members of the Shield.

"Well use your imagination because if you don't, I have every right to fire your useless ass on the spot!" Dean let out a small growl and stepped in front of Karlee.

"I want a match tonight." Sofia smirked.

"Of course babe. Against who?" She smiled sweetly.

"Cesaro." He stated. Karlee watched as Sofia's eyes turned to stone. She didn't have nothing to say either.

"I'll see what I can do babe."

"Don't think he's your babe anymore." Kaitlyn muttered. A few seconds later, a phone came whizzing past Karlee and smacked Kaitlyn square on the jaw. Seth jumped to her aid while Karlee saw red. She launched herself at Sofia and punched her on the jaw. She was about to land another one when she was lifted up and pulled away.

Karlee continued to protest while on the shoulders of Dean, who had carried her out. Kaitlyn helped her down.

"I'm not going out in my underwear, lingerie or bikini. End of." Kaitlyn folded her arms. Seth grinned.

"I agree... for my eyes only!" Kaitlyn slapped him in the chest. Everyone could tell Roman wasn't happy either. He walked away with Layla.

"Is she ok?" Karlee asked, genuinely concerned for her new friend.

"Yeah, Kait, Layla, Beth and Natalya have been at the center of this massive thing on the internet. People have called them fat and it's getting them all a bit down." Dean explained. Karlee snorted at the ignorance of people. They were the most talented people in the wrestling business today and they were pure uscle machines... especially Beth, Nat and Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn turned her attention to a screen nearby, a little surprised to see that the little argument that she had just had with Sofia was being played out on TV. Dean smirked.

"I'm guessing they are using our relationship off screen for the camera's... I like it." Karlee turned to face him.

"You like your relationship being shown to the world?" He nodded.

"It adds that bit of spice to it ya know?" Karlee rolled her eyes. She heard the sound of chatter and looked up to see the majority of the Diva's divison walk to where she was standing.

"I mean, I realize that lingerie and bikini shoots and matches are all written into out contract but a match like this? No-one was told and no-one brought anything!" Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes and Aksana were nowhere to be seen, obviously excited at the prospect of modeling.

"Natalya had been crying and was currently in the arms of Tyson Kidd. Beth was pacing back and fourth in an angry fashion. Beth had never done anything like this before and wasn't the type to parade her body. She was a true technician. Adam, or Edge as the audience knew him, kept his distance in case the camera's turned the corner. Tamina was had been suspended for some unknown reason so she wasn't due for any tapings for a month. AJ came scuttling over, muttering to a very angry Dolph.

"Girls, I don't have anything to wear for tonight!" SHe was obviously panicked, the boy-ish Diva also nervous. She had taken three days off a few weeks before just because her top had rolled up after a match. Karlee looked up and realized all eyes were on her. She held her hands up. She was thinking of how the could get off with the 'lingerie' idea without showing too much skin but still managing to pass Sofia's judgement.

"I dont know what to do." She ran her hands through her hair as she contemplated staging a walkout. She suddenly had a lightbulb moment.

"Follow me!" Everyone bustled down the hall and she came to a stop at a very unlikely door.

"Your going to ask CM Punk?" Kaitlyn asked, pointing to the nameplate that hung on the door. Karlee shook her head. CM Punk had been a brotherly figure to Karlee in their ECW days and with this being the first show they had been at together, it was going to be the first time they had seen each other in nearly three years. He swung the door open and his jaw hit the floor.

"You didn't know I was here?" She asked, holding her arms out for a hug.

"No... I never watch the actual shows... I can't believe it!" Karlee was set back on her feet as Punk put her on the ground.

"Sorry to bruise your ego, but I'm not here to see you." Punk pretended to be hurt and at that second, Karlee's favourite red-head peeped round the door. Amy Dumas. They both did a girly squeak as they hugged, both forgetting about their bad-ass personas.

"Okay... I really dont have time to talk but... Amy can you do me a favour and help us girls out?"

xXx

Sofia stood in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand, weirdly dressed in shorts and a bra like shirt.

"Now thats its time for the Diva's match!" She shrieked, causing most of the audience to recoil in horror.

"Now, I have a special present for someone since they didn't get their match tonight... So Dean Ambrose, Can you come to the ring?" Her voice was worse than Vicki's and it made Karlee's blood run cold. She watched as Dean stormed out, clearly pissed off.

"Its okay buttercup... I'm only going to announce that you will referee this upcoming Diva's match! Enjoy!" She was a terrible announcer. She couldn't form an exhilarating sentence together to save her life. Natalya led the Diva's as they marched down to the ring. Dean was impressed with what the girls had done. They had gone against the grain and worn shorts with 'skimpy' versions of their boyfriends tops. AJ was rocking the bright blue of Dolph's shirt and Kaitlyn and Layla both wore rolled up versions of the Shield's tops. Beth came out in her normal wrestling tights but with Rated R shirt on, much to the crowds delight. Kelly Kelly and the rest of the wannabee Diva's came out in bikinis, with a little too much on show. Dean looked around to see if he could spot Karlee but she was no where in sight.

Suddenly, the music hit and 'Black' by Trivium blasted throughout the arena. Dean grinned as Karlee walked out, donning her short black shorts and a 'Shield' shirt. He had to stop himself staring as she ran the last few metres and slid through the bottom rope.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Kelly had been hit once since the bell rang so she kept to her spot in the corner of the ring where no-one would touch her. Kaitlyn and Karlee had doubled teamed and thrown everyone out but Kaitlyn was pulled over the top rope by AJ. To the fans this was just because of the hatred between the two when in actual fact, AJ had taken her out because the top she had been wearing was ripped and her sports bra strap had snapped too. So in all sense, she was doing her a favour. Karlee turned around and was met by a boot to the face from Kelly, sending her crashing to the mat. She shook of the doziness that formed in her mind and got back up. She Irish whipped Kelly into the corner but was met with a boot to the gut. Kelly started to get her leg over the top rop and succeeded. As Karlee hung upside down, she wrapped her legs around Kelly's neck and pulled her up. She put her ands on the bottom rope and pulled for more momentum. She saw Kelly fall to the outside of the ring and she knew she had won the Battle Royal. She climbed back in and climbed to the top rope to celebrate while Lillian announced her as the winner. She jumped back down and was met with a hug from Dean.

"You did great. And you did it looking hot as hell." She blushed a little and pulled away, letting him raise her arm in victory.

Karlee heard the sudden change in the crowd and felt Dean jerk her body the the left. She connected with the mat and realized Sofia had tried to hit her with the belt but only managed to hit her shoulder. It as still enough to have her rolling in pain as her whole left arm went numb. She looked up to Dean for help but saw he was busy enough with Cesaro, Otunga and Barrett. Sofia began to slap and pull hair, none of it hurting Karlee but it was certainly enough to piss her off. She stopped for a nanosecond and Karlee felt her top being tugged and then a rush of cold air. She looked up to see a smirking Sofia with her shirt in her hand.

Instead of covering her bra up, She swiftly stood up and booted her in the stomach, grabbing the shirt and rolling it up. She wrapped it around her hand and balled it up, punching her once in the stomach and as she bent over in pain, one to the underside of her chin. She threw the shirt and locked Sofia into the K-Lee Clutch.

xXx

Is it bad that I love my own story? I can tell you this is going to be a very long one so start reviewing and tell me what you want to happen!  
Read and Review Guys... Love ya!  
Amanda Xo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

xXx

Karlee fell asleep on the way back to the hotel while Dean drove. He softly sung along to the radio while Karlee lay on the reclined seat next to him. He was just thinking about how their relationship had rocketed since she had come back to work with him. Before, the two of them couldn't be in the same room without screaming at each other. Now they were sharing a hotel room. He smiled as he remembered Karlee kicking the crap out of Sofia earlier on. He wasn't going to be hell bent on causing her physical harm but he wouldn't stand in the way of anyone else doing it.

Karlee's phone began to ring and she slipped it out of her pocket without opening her eyes.

"What?" She groaned, not in the mood after being woken up. She groaned at the person on the other end.

"You and your little minions must report to the Smackdown tapings tomorrow. Goodnight Karlee."

"Fuck sake! Why?" She said through gritted teeth. She heard Sofia laugh.

"I havn't decided what to do with you yet." She laughed again. Karlee felt really woken now.

"You can't just expect me to turn up without giving me and agenda!"

"Yes I can. I'm managing Raw and Smackdown until further notice. I'm your boss."

"Can you at least tell me if I'll be in another shitty lingerie match... I'd like to be able to go and buy something this time." She grunted sarcastically into the phone.

"You don't need to buy any slutty outfits honey, I'm sure you have plenty slutty clothes you wear everyday." She laughed manically and Karlee growled, hanging up. She swiftly kicked the dashboard of the car, making Dean jump and swerve slightly.

"Whoah wildcat! What was all that about?" Karlee pressed the button on the side of the seat and she finally ended up in an upright position.

"Sofia wants us at the Smackdown tapings tommorow." She groaned, working the kinks out of her neck.

"So thats why you kicked the crap outta my car?" He chuckled a little. She shook her head.

"No, She wouldn't tell me why I have to be there and then went on to call me a slut." She smiled sarcastically. "Thats why I kicked your car." Dean laughed.

"So you think she's just trying to make your life hell again?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"She tried before and failed so no matter what, she will fail again." Karlee remembered back to ECW when Paul Heyman put Sofia in charge. She remembered the night Sofia put her in a match with Tommy Dreamer. Karlee was so nervous when she went out, expecting to be beaten to a pulp but instead, her and Dreamer had a great match and although she got beaten, she loved it.

"Remember the match I had against Dreamer?" Sofia asked and Dean grinned.

"Yeah, We were all amazed at how well you could fight against such an experienced wrestler." Karlee smiled. She was tough for the size of her and she had taken on many men in her days in the indies.

"You think Sofia will put me in a match with Mark Henry or someone... Maybe Kane?" Dean laughed as he pulled into the hotel car park.

"She wouldn't bother or she would have me to answer to." Karlee looked at him and he mentally slapped himself for letting his feelings show, even if it was only a little. She simply smiled and got out of the car, walking around the car to get her bags from the back.

xXx

Dean and Karlee barely got in the door before they were ambushed by Seth, Roman, Layla and Kaitlyn.

"Why do we have to be at Smackdown tomorrow?" Layla stomped her foot on the ground. Roman squinted at his girlfriend.

"Your on the Smackdown roster..."

"Yes... But you guys having to be there makes me think she has something horrible up her sleeve." She kept her eyes down.

On happier notes though... Vince was on the phone to Sofia earlier and he was asking her to set up a feud to bring back the Divas Tag Titles." Karlee groaned.

"Guess I'll have to miss that one out... Everyone else already has pairs." Layla said shrugging and slumping against the door. Karlee jumped up and hip bopped her.

"Tag with me? Layla's eyes shot up and they sparkled.

"You would want to tag with me?" Karlee rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I'll meet you at the gym tomorrow at nine so we can go over some stuff, Okay?" They gave each other a small hug before going their separate ways.

xXx

Karlee had her tounge stuck out in pure concentration as she painted her nails. The gold colour slipped on perfectly and suited her nice neat nails. She heard the shower stop and Dean emerged, a towel wrapped around his waist. Karlee sneaked a glance at him underneath her eyelashes. She blushed as he ran a towel through his hair. His abs were perfectly defined and the muscles on his arms flexed everytime he moved them.

"See something you like?" He asked, standing with his arms wide. Karlee rolled her eyes.

"Rather snog Hornswaggle." She muttered. He faked a hurt expression before grabbing his clothes. He winced as he slipped his shirt on.

"Are you okay?" Walking over to him, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I think I popped something a while back when we fought Ryback." Before he could say anything else, Karlee's hands were roaming all over his bare back.

"So... What do you think Sofia has planned for us tomorrow?" Karlee asked, trying to keep him distracted while she planned away.

"I don't know but I would watch out- OUCH!" Dean yelped something vicious as Karlee's fist connected with his back. He turned to face her and she held sweet smile on her face.

"The fuck was that for?!" Dean held his sore shoulder.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" He was about to reply with a yes when he moved it an the sharp pain he described before wa now nearly gone. He arched an eyebrow and Karlee smirked.

"You have to learn these kinds of things Ambrose. Now fancy doing me a favour?" He laughed and nodded.

"What would that be?" She smirked and threw him the nail polish.

"Paint the rest of my nails because I can't be arsed!" She said sweetly and lay on her back while Dean groaned. He slowly opened the nail polish and flicked the brush over her toenail.

"If I remember correctly, You have very tickly feet..." Dean teased and she sat up, glaring at him.

"Don't. You Dare." She warned, waggling a finger at him. He just chuckled. He looked up when he heard a click and saw a flash.

"Thats a great picture to show the gang later!" She teased back.

"Worried about Smackdown tommorow?" He asked as he started on her other foot. He couldn't help but smile at her small feet. They looked tiny compared to his.

"In a way yes. If she makes me do anything bikini related I'll wrap one around her neck." Dean laughed at her response.

"Just ask for a match. She's in for a shock when the next GM is announced though because I cant remember how many rules she's broken so far."

"Yeah well... I just hope she remembers that while she is holding that belt, She's my number one target."

xXx

Sorry for lack of updating and I know this is a real bad chapter...Review Anyway!  
Amanda XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

xXx

It was like a crappy scene out of a crazy action film. Karlee lead the pack as everyone walked in a row behind her, anger filtering through every girls head as they stormed the Smackdown taping. Every Diva had received a call early that morning, detailing the plans for that night. Karlee was furious at Sofia's sneaky attempt to make her feel like shit. Dean had managed to stop her before she put her boot through the door.

"What the fuck is a corset match? Are you fucking stupid!?" Karlee stood before Sofia who had a sick grin plastered on her face.

"Just trying to mix things up a little Karlee... Nothing wrong with that." Karlee rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever wrestled in a corset? The bloody things are hard enough to sit in!"

"Look you just have to wrestle in them. Get over it and get out of my office." Karlee restrained her growl and made her way out of the office. She would happily compete in a match tonight however she would not compete and act like some Barbie Sofia wanted her to be. She had gone with the rest of the Diva's to buy outfits for the match and although they weren't thrilled at the fact of being paraded, they were excited to get a chance to wrestle.

"You look amazing!" Layla complimented Karlee as she curled her hair. Karlee took a look down at her outfit. The rest of the girls were wearing their newly bought corsets with their wrestling pants. Karlee opted against it and bought a corset and skirt in one. If Sofia wanted her to look like a girly girl, she was going to take it and run with it.

"Do I look like a tramp?" She asked, biting the corner of her lip. Natalya shook her head.

"I'm so jealous! You look gorgeous!" Karlee smiled and switched off the curling iron. Once everyone was strapped in, Natalya, Beth, Kaitlyn Layla and Karlee all discussed their plan and they set off to meet their men, agreeing to meet up within an hour.

This match was going to be five on five and Karlee was extremely excited for it. Kaitlyn, Beth, Nattie, Layla and Karlee were going against Rosa, Alicia, Kelly Kelly, Aksana and Maxine. It was literally Team Wrestlers vs Team Walking Wannabee. Karlee followed Layla and Kaitlyn as they all walked towards the Sheild's dressing room. Layla fiddled with the top of her corset, pulling it up and down, then up again. Kaitlyn started patting about at her hair while Karlee groaned.

"They're your boyfriends. They don't give a shit it your tops too low or if your hairs outta place. Now Move!" She pushed them both forward and they basically fell through the door, making Seth jump into the arms of Dean.

"Pussies." Karlee muttered as she fell onto the couch in their dressing room.

"Holy Shit! My eyes are burning!" Dean screamed. Karlee's heart dropped at his comment. Did she really look bad? She looked up and Kaitlyn was whispering in Seth's ear. Layla and Roman had disappeared. Surprise Surprise.

"You think I look bad?" She asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Dean licked his lips.

"Nope. Its the fact your wearing pink because you my dear, never wear pink." Karlee blushed and looked down. Dean was right. She never wore pink but she made an exception this time.

"Yeah well... As long as I look better than Sofia, that's all that matters tonight. I'm going out there to prove a point." Dean muttered something under his breath but Karlee didn't quite catch it so she chose to ignore it.

xXx

Karlee felt electrified as she stepped out onto the platform with the rest of the girls. The crowd went mental, especially when they saw their outfits.

Layla managed to twist her ankle within the first few minutes of the match and much to her disappointment, she had to go backstage and be looked after. Natalya managed to win the match after putting Kelly in the Sharpshooter. Karlee and Kaitlyn were a little dissapointed they didn't get to wrestle but they pushed it aside and climbed into to celebrate with Nattie and Beth.

"Hold the music!" Sofia screamed, appearing on stage with Antonio and David. Karlee clenched her fists as the trio made their way down to the ring.

"I noticed you two didn't get any ring time... so here is what I propose." Sofia stood at the edge of the ring while the two large men climbed in.

"Karlee and Kaitlyn against Antonio and David. Ring the bell NOW! Karlee and Kaitlyn had no time to object as they were attacked immediately. David hammered into Kaitlyn while Antonio took to punching Karlee. She knew she could easily wrestle him but since she wasn't prepared, she couldn't. Karlee kept her hands up in a bid to block the blows, wincing every time she was struck. She was pulled out of the corner and before she knew it, her body connected with the mat and the referee counted to three, signalling the end of the match.

EMT's surrounded her as they started shouting at her, vowing her to stay awake. They prodded about at her body as Kaitlyn came into the ring, screaming for her to keep her eyes open.

"Karlee! Keep talking sweetie, Your going to be okay!" She felt a brace being put around her neck and her body being shifted from the mat to a stretcher.

"I swear to god, wait till I get my hands on them!" She heard a familiar voice shout. As Kaitlyn took one of her hands, she felt her other one being grabbed and her fingers instantly curled around them.

"Is she going to be okay?" The voice came again and she looked up to realize it was Dean. He was shouting at the medics as they fiddled around with straps and buckles, securing her to the board she lay on. Dean gripped her hand as she was taken out of the ring. She winced as her body jostled around at every step the medics took. Dean kept his eyes on her as she began to drift out of consciousness.

xXx

Pictures on the corsets are on my Tumblr... Link is in my profile!

Congrats to Maryse and The Miz on their engagement! So happy for them!  
Show this story some love and leave a review! Its always appreciated!  
Love Ya,  
Amanda XoXo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

xXx

As everyone rallied around her, Karlee felt the wave of guilt wash over her. She should not have caused a scene with Sofia meaning she wouldn't have gotten the seven shades of crap kicked out of her. Dean had said nothing since taking her back to the EMT's room and she couldn't be bothered calling him to come and get her. She began to walk through the locker room area to find someone to take her home when she bumped into Kaitlyn.

"Hey sweety, How are you?" Karlee laughed slightly.

"Never been better. You?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Kaitlyn let out a small laugh as well.

"You havn't seen Dean have you?" She asked politely, just wanting to get back to the hotel Kaitlyn shook her head and Karlee sighed.

"Its a bit weird that he's left you considering he went mental when yo got attacked. He was out there and holding your hand and everything!" Karlee just shrugged it off and after bidding Kaitlyn good-bye, she called a taxi.

xXx

Dean wasn't at the hotel when she got back. Her phone began to ring and she picked it up in a hurry, hoping it was Dean.

"Hey Karl!" Karlee smiled as she recognized the voice of her best friend from back home. She was the only one who knew about all the stuff with Darren as she was the only one she ever talked to.

"Hey Cass, Whats up?" She heard Cass sigh and she knew she had done something wrong.

"Promise you won't shout at me? I swear it was an accident." Karlee's heart started to race as she thought about all Cass could have done.

"Cass, Just tell me." She was beginning to lose her patience.

"Well I called your mobile tonight to see if you were okay after getting battered and Dean answered." Karlee's breathing became heavier as Dean's name was mentioned. She knew what Cass had done.

"I mentioned something about you being okay emotionally since you weren't that good around violent men. He asked why and I kinda told him about Anthony." Karlee's breath hitched as tears flowed from her eyes. She wasn't interested in Cass pleading She hung up and curled onto the bed in a big ball, doing her best to shut the world out.

Anthony was Karlee's ex. She had been with him from the age of nineteen and they had been together for two and a half years. Things were great and he was the perfect boyfriend. He would do anything for her and always treated her like a princess. She was really girly back then, always wearing pink and her hair was natural. She even wore dresses. Then one day, one normal, typical day She went back to his house and found him in bed with her sister. She decided there and then things were over, no matter how much she loved him. He threatened Karlee, telling her there would be consequences.

Anthony kept Karlee locked in his house for three whole days. Within that three days, she was beaten and even raped. He was an extremely twisted man. She finally tried to escape but he caught her, tying her up and poured boiling water over her arm and chest. Karlee escaped a few hours after that, after hitting him around the head with an iron. He was arrested and put in jail for only five years.

And now her secret had been unleashed. Karlee had fought so hard to keep it under wraps. The only people that knew were Kaitlyn, Cass and Stephanie McMahon. Steph only found out after she asked why she had so many tattoos in the same place. Karlee decided to tell her if anything happened in the future. Now Dean knew and he wanted nothing to do with her. Or that's what she presumed anyway.

Karlee felt deep saddened by that but she didn't know why. She had always know she had feelings for Dean but she had been too scared to do anything. Instead she avoided him and did to much to piss him off, she was sure he hated her.

Karlee cried herself to sleep that night.

xXx

Karlee awoke, quite startled. She saw that Dean's bed had not been slept in so she dialled his phone to see where he was. No answer. Karlee hauled herself up from bed and jumped into the shower. Her phone rang just as she came out and once again, she answered it in a hurry, hoping it was Dean.

"Hey hun! Fancy practicing for our match on Monday... I hear we are against Cameron and Naomi!" Layla sounded bouncy. Karlee moved around a little to test how sore she was.

"Sure, Meet you at the arena in an hour?" Layla agreed and hung up. Maybe a workout was all she needed to get her mind out of the past. She was just about to leave when her phone rang. Again?

"Hello?"

"Hey Karlee... I'm really sorry about what I did." Cass sobbed down the phone. Karlee could tell she was genuinely sorry.

"Its fine Cass... I have to go okay?" Cass apologized once more before hanging up, leaving Karlee to get ready.

xXx

Layla was bouncing from the ropes when she walked down the ramp. She was also with Roman, Seth and Kaitlyn. But still no Dean. Karlee forced a smile as she took Kaitlyn to the side to explain what had happened.

"What am I meant to do now?!" Kaitlyn gave her friend a hug.

"I don't know to be honest. I always thought you and Dean would be good together though!" Karlee narrowed her brows and Kaitlyn stopped.

"Maybe you should ask Layla."

"Nah, She dosn't know... I'd like to keep it as secret as possible for know. Anyway... Lets het training and we can talk later!" Karlee grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and positioned her at ringside.

"Right... Lets get this show on the road!"

xXx

Sorry for lack of updates. If I get a few reviews on this chapter... I'll upload the next one asap (Within the next two hours)  
Love ya!  
Manda Xo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

xXx

Karlee grabbed a bite to eat with the rest of the gang before she went back to the hotel. She did ask about Dean but no-one had seen him, which worried her even more. She managed to make the short walk back on her own while the rest of them went shopping.

Karlee unlocked the door and let her bags fall to the floor, failing to notice the sleeping form of Dean on the bed. She came out of the bathroom in her underwear, trying to find an outfit when he spoke up.

"See your feeling better then." Karlee jumped and spun around, sending the object in her hand flying towards him. The hairbrush made a thump! sound as it connected with his forehead.

"I fucking hate you." She muttered as she pulled on a long shirt. She would put normal clothes on once she had shouted at him.

"Why? What the fuck have I done now?" He asked, standing up and walking over to Karlee. His hair was messy and he looked pissed off.

"You acted all nice with me yesterday and then you piss of when I need you!" Her voice raised a little.

"I'm sorry. I left yesterday after I spoke to your friend. What she said got me a little riled up." Karlee snorted at his excuse.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Your just didn't want to know someone as damaged as me!" Her remark was quick and sharp and it cut Dean like a knife.

"How can you even say that? You know I care about you." Karlee wanted to cry. She hated liars.

"Fuck you Dean! You've never liked me so don't pretend you care!" She screamed at him and he stepped forward, looming over her because he knew she hated it.

"You seriously don't want to go there. You know perfectly well enough that I've always like you and hell, you know perfectly well I more than like you. If you had not have been fired three years ago, we would probably be together. So don't you dare say I don't care about you!" Karlee stood looking up at him. Her world was literally spinning. He liked her too. She couldn't think straight.

"So where the fuck were you last night when I needed you?" She spat. Dean looked at her solemnly.

"I rented a room. I had to clear my head before I found that bastard and killed him." He said. She knew he was referring to Anthony.

"Is that why you have tattoos? To hide scars?" He asked. She shook her head. She reached down and took his hand in hers. She slowly guided his hand up to her shoulder. He ran his finger over the burnt skin. It felt different, smooth.

"Thats what boiling water does to a person. The tattoos cover it up. Without them, I wouldn't be able to wrestle." He took his hand and placed it under her chin.

"None of that matters. I need you to know I'm here for you." She smiled ever so slightly.

"You still didn't answer my question... Where were you last night?" She looked up and he shook his head. She knew what he was about to say.

"I had to get you out of my head... I went to see Sofia -" He was cut off my a swift slap to the face.

"I fucking knew it!" She stepped away from him and sat on the bed as she started throwing all her things in a bag.

"I swear nothing happened. I was honestly thinking about it but I couldn't... Please..." She ignored him as she pulled on jeans and grabbed her bags.

"I honestly thought I loved you... Yes...I said love you... But now you've made me see. I never want to talk to you again!" She slammed the door in his face and left to go find a room to sleep in.

xXx

Layla and Karlee dominated their match against Cameron and Naomi. The models were no match for them as Karlee channelled her anger into the K-Lee drop. She pinned Naomi just three minutes after the bell rang. Raw was now officially under way. As the excitement washed away Karlee's anxiety, she never noticed Sofia walk onto the stage.

"Ladies... Well done on your match! Your next opponent will be the winner of Kelly and Alicia vs Kaitlyn and AJ Lee." Karlee focused her anger on the bitch parading about on stage.

"Now all of you know that I'm not the GM here tonight but I would like to announce the new General Manager.. For one night only... PAUL HEYMAN!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Karlee screamed. Just what she needed - Paul Heyman as GM. She watched as the bald walrus waddled onto the stage and kissed Sofia's hand as she walked past.

"Thank you beautiful Sofia... Now Karlee..." Karlee snapped her head in his direction.

"I'm making a match for you on Smackdown." She stood with her hands on her hips. She wore her favourite tutu style skirt teamed with the black crop top tht zipped up the front. She tapped her foot as she prepared herself for what Paul was about to announce.

"Now a little birdie told me you and Dean have fallen out so...On Smackdown... You and a male partner of your choosing will face Dean Ambrose and a partner of his choosing." Karlee's face twisted in anger as Paul and Sofia high fived on stage. Sofia's music blared as they both walked off stage.

xXx

"So... Wanna be my partner?" She grinned as she awaited her answer.

"Of course sweetheart!" She did a small dance as the gave the thumbs up to Kaitlyn. After explaining to her partner about Dean being a douche, he gladly accepted.

"Ok, See you in 20 mins!" She squealed excitedly as she pulled on her red lacy crop top. She zipped it up the front and slipped into her short black shorts.

"Ready to kick ass?" Kaitlyn and Layla asked. She nodded and headed out to gorilla. She had changed her theme since Vince didn't like the one she had. She loved her new one.

As she climbed into the ring, she awaited her partner. The crowd erupted as his song blasted through the arena.

"GO! And if you close your eyes, your life will, a naked truth revealed!" Karlee grinned as Christian, her uncle stepped onto the stage and did his entrance. She felt a wave of excitement build up as he climbed into the ring and gave her a hug.

Dean's music hit and any happiness she felt immediately drained from her body.

xXx

Guys... Two reviews? _**Review and tell me who the next guest manager should be!**_  
_**Love ya'll anyways... Make sure to check out my new poll asking about my next sequel!**_

_**Manda Xo**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

xXx

Karlee almost felt guilty as Dean walked down the ramp. Once he climbed in, she awaited her opponent. No one came.

"Dean, Who am I facing?" She asked under gritted teeth. He shook his head.

"I'm not fighting with you. Let me fight with Christian and get it over with. Karlee rolled her eyes.

"If you don't find me an opponent, I'll pick myself." Dean grunted, knowing she would pick the first poor diva she could find. Two seconds later, Paul Heyman came out, smiling like a deranged monkey.

"Karlee if you don't find an opponent within the next ten seconds, you will be forced into a one on one match with Dean." Karlee grinned as Paul counted from ten downwards. She didn't move, much to the dismay of Dean

"Slight change then... Christian, will you please evacuate ringside as this will be an inter-gender match between Karlee and Dean Ambrose. Ring the bell!" He screamed. Karlee circled the ring while Dean stared at her.

All she could think about was the battle of the sexes match that Bischoff ordered in the Attitude Era. If Dean put her over his knee, he wouldn't have any balls left. He leant against the ropes with a smirk on his face, refusing to move.

"I'm not putting my hands on you Karl..." Before he could finish his sentence, Karlee had rolled him up for the pin, He flipped out and stood up, anger washing over his face. This was the reaction she wanted. He battled her to the mat and put her into a weak headlock, obviously trying not to hurt her. She manoeuvred her head and slipped out from beneath him, skillfully locking the K-Lee clutch in just a little too hard. As she stretched her back even more, the muscles in his legs stretched, causing him to call out in pain. The next thing she knew, the bell had rung.

He tapped out!

Karlee stood up and looked down at him, grinning.

"You deserved that." She felt the loathing towards him seep through her system. She watched as Dean held his knee and used the ropes to help himself up. She was just about to grab the microphone when a certain blonde bimbo appeared, followed by Otunga. Karlee backed against the ropes a little as Sofia climbed in, prancing over to Dean and cooing over him. He pushed her away, calling her a whore. Karlee stifled a laugh. All of a sudden, Otunga clobbered Dean in the back of the knee, sending him to the ground. Karlee was about to race over to him when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looked behind her to see Cesaro firmly holding her with her arms trapped by her side. David sent a kick to her stomach and she would have doubled over in pain was it not for Cesaro holding her in place. She felt hot tears glide down her face as he repeatedly kicked. Sofia started taunting her.

"Aw... Is the little boyfriend stealer crying?" She motioned for something out of the ring and just as Karlee's vision stopped blurring, she saw the pink and purple butterfly belt come staright for her face.

Karlee dropped to the mat after that, clearly unconscious. Sofia sat on top of her, holding her head up by the hair and screaming at her while Cesaro hammered back and forth with Dean. Cheers were filled as The Shield along with Layla and Kaitlyn came running down the ramp. Roman and Seth cleared Otunga in seconds, closely followed by Cesaro. The helped Dean up as Layla saw to Karlee and Kaitlyn pounded Sofia with her boot. Dean held his stomach as he fell down beside Karlee.

"Karlee... Talk to me." He pleaded with her. When he got no reaction he started to panic. Insted of shouting for the medic, he scooped her up and held her close as he took her out of the ring, ignoring the pain in his knee as he carried her backstage. He only noticed her head had been busted open when Kaitlyn screamed.

Dean hurried towards the medical room and placed her down. He was told she would need six stitches just above her eyebrow and she would have a few sore ribs since Cesaro had held her so tightly. Dean felt a horrible de-ja-vu feeling wash over him as he stood in the medical room with an unconscious this time he wouldn't run away like he wa the victim. Then Karlee couldn't shout at him for being an ass. He smiled to himself as he though about Karlee going off her rocker. She always flicked her hair about because it got in her way. And she would scrunch her nose up when she didn't have a good comeback. He also felt guilty as he watched the doctors racing around her. He blamed himself because if he had gotten up, she wouldn't have had to be hurt.

He had started to scare himself recently as he began to realize that although he had always had strong feelings for Karlee, he knew they ran deeper than that. He wanted to protect her and be her rock. He wanted to kiss her and hold her. He wanted to be the first to congratulate her when she won a match. He wanted to be the only one she could go on a rant to. He wanted to be with her but not be with her at the same time.

He saw her begin to stir and he was at her side in a flash. He held her hand as he gorgeous eyes fluttered open, blinded by the bright light. She saw him and her eyes flashed anger before calming down again.

"Thanks for saving me. But your still an asshole." She smiled weakly as Dean gripped her hands tighter.

xXx

Short chapter. I know. You have to review this story to tell me if you like it or not! And make sure to vote in my poll to choose the next story!

Love you all! Amanda xo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

xXx

Karlee and Dean hadn't talked much in the last few days. It was Sunday night and the pair had shared a room all through the week, only talking when they were around everyone else. There was no contact between them and and a thick tension always filled the atmosphere.

Karlee woke up from a nap to hear Dean on the phone in the bathroom. She quieted down and listen.

"...But she won't listen. She has no idea how much I like her!" Karlee's heart fluttered. Was this about her?

"With you being her best friend, I thought you might know something." Karlee settled down, thinking it was Kaitlyn or Layla.

"But I spoke to Kait and Layla... They said they same thing you did." Hold on a minute. Karlee walked to the door, leaning against the frame.

"I know Cass but-" Karlee's stomach dropped when she heard Cass's name being mentioned. Why was he talking to her.

"I'll try. I have been for the past few days but she looks at me as if she wants to kill me." Karlee straightened up as she heard Dean ending the conversation.

"Ok.. I'll keep going with that. I'll call you next week and let you know how I get on. Bye Cass!" The door swung open and Dean stumbled backwards as Karlee's hands met with his chest.

"Why were you on the phone to Cass." She asked after pushing him. She shook her hands to get rid of the bolt of electricity that just radiated through her body. From the look on Dean's face, he had felt it to.

"It has nothing to do with you." He casually spoke back. Karlee snarled before pushing him again.

"Yeah, It kinda does, considering that woman knows every single god damn thing about me!" Dean could see the fire in her eyes and he knew he was doing it right. Kaitlyn and Cass had told him that she liked to be teased but she liked to be pursued. She wasn't one of those girls who would just lie on her back and spread her legs. He loved that about her. Karlee's nose twitched and he grinned, grabbing her nose the same way you do a child's She screamed at him in frustration before punching him in the chest rather weakly and storming off, slamming the bathroom door. When Dean heard the 'I fucking hate you Ambrose!' he was content. His phone rang again and he answered it.

"You and Karl coming to the bar downstairs" Roman asked into the phone. There was no sound around him so he supposed it was quiet.

"Sure... Be there in ten minutes." He hung up, neither of them needing to carry on talking. He sauntered out of the bathroom as if everything was normal.

"Get your ass in gear, we're meeting the gang in the bar in ten." He slipped of his shirt, deliberately walking around so Karlee could get a good look at his amazing body. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she stopped applying make-up and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He chuckled to himself as he pulled on a plain black T-Shirt that showed the muscles in his arms perfectly. Karlee saw the game he was playing and after applying a luscious amount of eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick, she wandered into the bathroom and came out wearing nothing but a blouse and a thong.

"Have you seen my skinny jeans?" She asked, bending over and checking her suitcase. She knew Dean was staring from his place on the bed and she loved knowing she had his full attention. After failing to find them, she sauntered over to the bed and flopped down behind him, checking under the bed. Dean had to stop his hand from wandering over to her body. He chewed the inside of his mouth to stop him from telling her to stop torturing him. He was brought out of his thoughts as she called out that she had found them. She made a point of wiggling into them right in front of him.

He was definitely having a cold shower when he got back.

xXx

Dean and Karlee had tried to continue their charade of getting along while sitting with the others but their secret digs at each other were now coming more verbal and the group were picking up on it.

"Paul's being a right bastard with his power..." Layla pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"He's not the only bastard." Karlee muttered, only catching Dean's attention. He kicked her gently under the table and she replied in kind with a thunderous kick, sending a jolt to his knees so that the table jumped. Dean glared at her before turning his attention back to the table. Roman was the next one to try a change the subject.

"Did you see about Maxine suddenly getting a number one contenders match? It's only because she's started flirting with Alberto." He scoffed. Kaitlyn gave a small chuckle.

"Some Diva's like sleeping their way to the top, unlike us they don't know what hard work is." Kaitlyn responded, taking a sip of her root beer.

"Yeah, She's not the only one trying to sleep her way to the top." Karlee erupted at that comment. Anything else she could handle but how dare he saw she wasn't working hard. She picked up her large glass that contained the berry cider and threw it right in his face before grabbing his bottle and emptying the contents onto his pants. She never said anything as she walked away, leaving her friends to gasp in wonder and Dean growling in rage.

xXx

Karlee had pretended to sleep when Dean got back so he didn't wake her up. She was gone by the time he woke up too so he couldn't shout at her. He picked up his wet, alcohol smelling clothes and dumped them in the shower, letting the water run over them. He loved watching Karlee snap last night but he didn't intend for her to. When Kaitlyn mentioned about 'Diva's sleeping their way to the top', he had talked about Sofia, not Karlee. He knew she was a hard worker and she devoted everything to get to where she was. He knew he had upset her and now decided to give her something as an apology.

xXx

Karlee didn't have a match tonight but she knew she had to go down with the Shield to the ring. She was currently sporting black skinny jeans and one of her favourite ever shirts. She wore a red lacy bra underneath a black leather waistcoat. The top of the red bra was showing and the outfit made her boobs pop, something she was quite pleased with considering she was out to tease Dean. She was tearing up the room to find her knee high biker boots but she just couldn't find them when a knock was heard. She opened the door to find Dean standing there.

"I'm here to apologize and only to say I was talking about Sofia... Not you." She stood with her hands on her hips. He held a bag in front of her and she took it.

"Fine... But your still an asshole. She slammed the door and walked into the middle of the room. Dean stood outside smirking and once he heard the squeals of glee, he left.

"He bought you shoes!" Kaitlyn screamed, holding up one of the pairs he bought her as a way of an apology.

"And he bought you Louboutins!" Layla shrieked.

"Wait till Nattie finds out-" The girls spoke too soon and Natalya came racing around the corner, a bathrobe firmly wrapped around her. She let out a squeal as she picked up the two pairs of shoes as if they were gold.

"These are amazing! I love them!" She handled them with care before placing them on the floor. There was a red pair with red studs and a black pair with silver spikes. Karlee knew these shoes cost a fortune so she decided to wear the skyscraper red ones out to the ring, hopefully Dean would be to busy staring at her cleavage to notice the shoes.

xXx

Heath Slater was starting to piss her off. Roman had been carted out of the ring after something went ping in his leg. Dean and Seth were doing fine on their own but Heath Slater kept gesturing at the red-head. In the end, Karlee waltzed over to him and while the referee wasn't looking sent her knee into his groin, making him double over in pain. Jinder started shouting at her from his position outside of the ring and his comments became quite vile. Just as an exhausted Drew was about to tag in Mahal, Karlee sent a kick into the back of Jinder's knee, causing him to fall off the apron and right around in pain on the floor. Dean tagged Seth and and after a quick powerbomb, Seth pinned for the win.

Karlee climbed back into the ring with her team and Dean hoisted her up onto his shoulders, beaming in pride. He also held the ropes for her once he had put her down and she made a point of going as low as she could, knowing her cleavage would be on proud display. He only grunted and jumped off the ring, forcing a smile to the on looking crowd. It wasn't until he got backstage that he lost it.

"Stop teasing me!" He grunted to Karlee. She only laughed and walked away, shaking her ass.  
"I mean it Karlee!" He shouted after her.

"Bite me!" She shouted back as she disappeared into the locker room. Dean grinned. He would get his girl if he kept this up. He just knew it.

xXx

Little longer for you guys tonight! I have put pictures of the shoes up on my Tumblr page so make sure to check them out and tell me what you think!

_**Also, I mentioned in my other story I was going to be writing an 'Ultimate Story' as it may be my last ever one. I just wanted to know how many of you would be interested... Go vote in the poll that is on my profile!**_

Love you all and I want extra good reviews since this was a long chapter!  
Amanda XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

WE MADE IT TO 50 REVIEWS GUYS! WOOHOO!

xXx

It was Monday night once again and Karlee was absolutely shattered. Karlee had been in her own room and hadn't seen much of Dean but although it was killing her inside, she tried not to show it. She didn't have a match tonight so instead she was accompanying The Shield to the ring - something she was greatly looking forward too. Vince had called her earlier in the week asking if she would wear dresses to the ring, explaining they had a deal with a clothing company and they had sent them hundreds of free dresses. The black and darker ones were no use for the bubbly diva's so she had to wear them instead. Karlee wasn't a fan of dresses but after Vince said that she would get to choose which ones, she relaxed a little knowing she wouldn't have to dress like a tramp. She ended up choosing a black bodycon dress with her black heels that she bought a few months ago.

As she finished straightening her hair, there was a knock on the Diva's locker room door. She switched off the tongs and put on a quick spritz of hairspray before skipping over to the door.

"We need to talk." Roman, Seth, Layla and Kaitlyn waltzed in. And they didn't look pleased. Karlee tried her hardest to act dumb but they didn't buy it.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. Kaitlyn pointed to the chair in front of the sofa which they all sat at.

"Sit." She demanded. She held her hands up, showing them that she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"You have to sort thisngs out with Dean. He's been avoiding us all week and when he does talk, he just moans about how you keep winding him up." Karlee wasn't surprised about their confession but at least that her teasing was working.

"I don't care. He does my head in and Kailtyn, You of all people should know that." Kaitlyn smiled.

"There was always chemistry between you though." She stopped herself and looked at Seth.

"More like sexual tension." He corrected. Karlee knew they were right and it bugged her. This was meant to be between her and him. No-one else.

"Fine I'll talk to him. Now get out as I need to prepare to escort the three goons to the ring." She hurried them out, giving Kaitlyn a hug before shutting the door. She sighed as she realized she would have to do something about him.

xXx

Although she had been warned about teasing Dean, She wasn't giving up. She stood just before the curtain and pulled her dress down a little, just to show a little more cleavege and making sure the dress showed off her tiny waist. She stopped pulling the material when Seth and Roman flaned her sides, Dean standing behind her.

"So, who are you facing?" She asked, knowing they had faced the only three man stable there was in the WWE.

"Primo and Epico. Dean's sitting out with you." She glanced to Roman to see the grin on his face, Seth with an equal expression.

"Oh, Okay... Will Rosa be there?" Roman nodded and she was sighing with relief efore she could stop herslef. At least she could take her anger out on Rosa if she had to.

The Music started up and she walked onto the stage being flanked by Seth and Roman. Dean walked behind them in jeans and a 'Shield' shirt. Karlee had to admit: He looked drop dead fit in those jeans. They fit tightly around his ass, leaving very little to the imagination. His hair was slicked back and he completed his look with a sly grin. Karlee tried her hardest not to pounce on him there and then

The match got off to a slow start, Primo and Epico both botching a series of moods and almost decapitating Roman twice. Rosa started screaming at Seth and had him by the hair at one point when the ref couldn't see. Although they both stood at the same side, they stood at separate ends. Seth was out of the ring, quite dazed after receiving a lethal dropkick and Roman was about to use his finished when Rosa got up on the apron and started yelling at the ref in a different language. Karlee took this as her opportunity and kicked her heels off, marching behind Rosa and pulling her legs clean away from her, sending her tumbling onto the mat outside of the ring. She went to walk away when she caught Dean's eyes. He looked at her and winked, smiling slightly. That moment warmed her heart. She was about to keep walking when she felt the impact on her left side. She went crashing into the barricade as all the air from her lungs came whooshing out at once. She shook her head and looked up to see Primo... Or it could have been Epico: She really couldn't tell the difference. They had used the ropes for momentum and kicked her to the ground from between the ropes. As she tried to steady herself, she felt an arm being wrapped around her waist with the other one going under her legs. Dean picked her up and carried her up the ramp as the match carried on.

As soon as they got backstage, she squirmed around, willing him to put her down.

"Stop moving!" He warned as he carried her through the halls. She elbowed him in the ribs and he had no option to put her down.

"I could have handled myself you know!" She muttered before stalking off through the arena in bare feet. Dean watched her and sighed as she walked away. She crossed her arms as the chill crept up on her. Dean was on her mind and it showed as she was concentrating on him more than where she was going. She collided with something - or someone- and went clattering onto the floor.

"Sorry sweetheart... Better watch where your going next time." Karlee looked up to see Wade Barrett and she immediately went into panic mode. He helped her up off the ground and she automatically took a step back.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not going to hurt you." She calmed down a little as she saw that Sofia was no-where in sight.

"I was actually just coming to find you to apologise." Karlee looked up to the extremely tall man and saw he was smiling at her. She cocked her head to the side.

"Apologise? For what?" He rubbed the back of his neck, obviously nervous.

"For everythin I did when I was with Sofia. I came to my senses the other day and demanded I was let out of her little group." Karlee smiled.

"Good on you." She would accept his apology but it didn't mean she wanted to be best friends with the guy.

"I know right... Anyway, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner after the show to show you how sorry I am..." Karlee was a little taken aback by his offer but Dean flashed in her mind and she replied automatically.

"Sure... I would like that." The pair made arrangements for him to pick her up where they would then go to a little Italian place down the road. He would then take her back to her hotel room. Simple.

It wasn't until he walked away that she noticed Seth and Kaitlyn looking on. They shook their heads and walked off, leaving her standing alone.

xXx

Karlee and Wade? Something tells me Dean won't be too happy about this! Review and tell me what you think.

Make sure you check out and vote on my new poll too! It only takes a few seconds and I would really appreciate it if you did as it would be a massive help to me! :)

Love you all! Amanda Xo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

xXx

Karlee brushed her hair quickly before she she slipped into her favorite skinny jeans and dark blue chiffon blouse. Wade was waiting in the foyer and she didn't even have shoes ready. Her make up was soft but she kept her signature black eyeliner lining her eyes. There was a knock at the door and she hopped over, pulling on her shoes whilst grabbing her handbag. She straightened up before pulling the door open, expecting to see Wade, instead it was Kaitlyn and Layla.

"What are you doing?!"

"Are you crazy?!" The questions were batted into the room and were fired before Karlee could respond.

"Look. It's a meal, I'm not getting married to the guy!" She snapped, taking the two girls by surprise. They were about to say something but Karlee cut them off.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later. And whatever you do - Dont say anything to Dean." She ran down the hall, pulling her black leather jacket on and just as she rounded the corner, she ran smack bang into the person she didn't want to see.

"You look nice. Going anywhere special?" Dean asked. She gave him a dirty look.

"Aw sweetheart, Were you coming to see me?" He asked, moving scarily close to her. Her heartbeat fluttered at how close he was. She snapped out of it to flash him a warning.

"Hm. Don't flatter yourself, Why would I come and see you?" She asked, hand on her hip.

"Well... Do you really want to know why you would come to see me?" He raised his eyebrow and Karlee pushed him back.

"Get a grip of yourself." She said before walking away. He caught her by the wrist.

"Looks like I'm going to have to." His eyes burned into hers and she just flipped her hair at his dirty comment. She pulled her arm away, leaving Dean grinning.

She continued to slowly run down the corridor, wishing that the tingling sensation from where Dean touched her would go away. She saw Wade and she forced a smile as she saw him standing in front of her. He wore loose fitting jeans with a black shirt. His hair was slicked back and she had to admit, he looked amazing. But all she could see was Dean. She wanted it to be him she was going on a date with.

She shook her head discreetly, willing the visions of Dean to get out of her head. He kissed her hand and held it as he escorted her out to his car.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she buckled up. He chuckled slightly and she frowned, wondering what was so funny.

"There's a small Italian place up he road. Real nice." From then on, not a word was spoken. Karlee had to admit, she found Wade attractive but she didn't like him in particular. Dean was all she could think about and Wade even had to click his fingers in front of her face to get her back to reality.

"Ready sweetheart?" His english accent soothed any worries she was having and she gracefully followed him inside. He said very little to her from the start right up until their main course and their conversation mainly consisted of nodding and shrugging and Karlee was starting to get bored. All of a sudden, Wade reached cross the table and put his hands over hers, smiling. She smiled back, unsure of what was going on.

"I had fun tonight. Wade said, standing up after finishing his main course. Karlee stood up as well, pulling on her jacket as he walked to the desk to pay. She ws extremely pissed off that she didn't get the chocolate cake that she saw another couple eating.

"Will you be paying separately or together." The waiter asked politely.

"Seperately." Wade spoke loud and clear and Karlee was a little taken aback. Something wasn't right here.

"Em Wade... Here's my money, I need to nip to the loo." She basically threw the money at Wade before sprinting to the bathroom, immediately pulling out her phone and calling Kailtyn.

"Hey sweetie." Kaitlyn didn't answer.

"Look Kait, you were right, something is well fishy." She heard Kaitlyn tell Layla.

"Ok, As long as you know we were right and you were going on?" Kaitlyn could tell something was wrong just by the tone of her voice.

"I think I'm being set up. He never talked to me but would happily hold my hand and randomly laugh, Isn't that weird? Then he made me pay for my food!" Kaitlyn chuckled.

"So just because he made you pay you think he's up to something?" Kaitlyn responded.

"No! He never spoke to me much but all of a sudden her held my hand and smiled while looking into my eyes."

"Hmm. That does sound weird. Me and Layla are gonna wait in your room until you come back, okay?" Kailtyn agreed and after sorting her hair and topping up her mascara, she left the bathroom with a smile plastered on her face.

"Ready to go?" Wade asked as he put his wallet into his back pocket. She nodded and walked in front of him, eager to get back to the hotel.

"I had such a fun night, We should totally do that again." Karlee smiled weakly and shrugged, getting into his car as soon as he unlocked it.

It was another silent car ride with the radio being the only source of sound. Karlee tried to focus on the match she had coming up, anything to distract her from Wade sitting next to her.

"You okay there Karl? You seem quiet."

"Yeah, Sore stomach. Probably from the food." She lied. Karlee hated it when people called her 'Karl'. That was what Anthony used to call her. As soon as Karlee saw the parking lot of the hotel, She unbuckled her seatbelt. Wade killed the engine and she quickly thanked him for a nice night before taking off in the direction of the hotel.

"Karlee wait!" Wade jogged up beside her and took her hand. She forced herself to relax so that he wouldn't know she was anxious. Her friends were waiting in her room for her so she had nothing to worry about. They walked up to the room with Karlee pulling him along so that they weren't caught by Dean. She unlocked her door and walked in to find that her friends were not actually there. She threw her bag down onto the bed only to spin around and see Wade leaning against the now closed door. Karlee swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.  
"Geez, It's roasting in here!" He complained, taking off his jacket he had put on, unpicking the shirt from his pants and loosening a few buttons. Karlee knew she had to stop him before things went to far.

"Look Wade, Thanks for a great night and although I would love to hang out with you more, I need to get some sleep." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"Thats okay. I'll see you when I see you." And he left without nothing else to say. Karlee took a deep breath and fell back onto her bed, letting the sheets rise and fall around her.

Karlee jumped to attention as a clatter was heard and a thump before Layla emerged from the cupboard, followed by a rather sore Kaitlyn.

"I told you we should have taken the bathroom!" Layla moaned as she stood up. Karlee threw pillows at them.

"You gave me a fright you absolute muppets!" She laughed it off as they joined her on the bed and she proceeded to tell them everything that had happened that night, including the incident with Dean.

"You like him, don't you?" Layla asked, poking her sides to make her answer.

"A little..."

"Er, Its more than a little!" Kaityn argued.

"Ok, I like him a lot but he's too arrogant for me!" Karlee answered and Kaitlyn and Layla grinned at each other, their plan, along with the rest of the Shield help was becoming clearer and easier.

xXx

Sorry for lack of updates. Been struggling with work at School. Happy Easter!

Remember to vote on my new poll for the new story. It determines my future in fanfic writing!

Also remember to review.  
I love you all! Amanda Xo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

xXx

Karlee had the second round of the divas tag team tournament to look forward to tonight. Her and Layla were facing off against Kelly and Alicia Fox while the other winners from the first round went one on one. The match with Karlee and Layla would open the show while Sofia and Rosa Mendes vs Natalya and Beth Phoenix would be the last match before the main event. Karlee and Layla had decided on similar attire since they were now a team. Layla liked to wear pink and bright attire with the typical shorts and bra like top while Karlee the darker colors and the racier but less girly stuff. They had decided on dark purple for the main colours, Layla choosing shorts and a crop top while Karlee opted for a purple skirt and a lace long sleeved shirt that the shoulders cut out. Both girls curled their hair, pinning it out of their face before revving themselves up for the match.

"I'm really nervous about this match... Me and Kelly have History and I think she might get angry with me in the ring." Karlee focused her attention on the nervous Diva, making a mental note to make sure Roman calmed her down before their match.

"What kind of history?" Karlee asked, intrigued. Layla sighed as she explained.

"When we were Extreme Expose in ECW, I had a boyfriend. He was a wrestler but he wasnt signed so instead he worked with the lights and stuff. I honestly thought I loved him until someone told me he had been sleeping with Kelly before he even got with me. I never believed it until j walked into the locker room one night and caught them at it in the showers." Layla sniffed and Karlee thought for a second she was crying.

"Why would she be angry with you? You should be the one pissed at her!" Karlee was starting to get a bit confused.

"Vince fired him after word got around. Him being there caused a lot of arguments since he had slept with most of the females in the company. I think it all came to an end when he tried it on with Lita and after she kicked him in the halls, Edge went after her." Karlee let out a chuckle.

"She won't try anything with you or I'll go after her. This could be quite an easy match considering they aren't that great at actually wrestling" Karlee thought about a strategy while Layla contemplated a long assisted revenge.  
"Yeah but they are both like rubber bands! I swear they are made out of elastic or some shit!" Layla rolled around laughing and Karlee room the opportunity to whip out her phone to text Roman, telling him he had a girlfriend to cheer up.

xXX

Karlee always felt her best when she went out to the ring as wrestling was what she did best. She didn't however like the models who pranced around in the skimpy attire that thought wrestling was about pulling hair. Karlee and some of the other divas could wear revealing clothing because they made up for it in their wrestling. Kelly and Alicia were already in the ring when Karlee came out with Layla, who had considerably cheered up. They slapped the hands of adoring fans before slipping under the bottom rope abs pulling themselves to a vertical position. Kelly and Alicia were whispering to each other, probably talking about the outfits their opponents had chosen. As Layla got out and stood at the turnbuckle, Alicia started to plan their moveset out, causing Karlee to get bored and start the match by kicking her right in the side of the head. The audience cheered and Kelly was tagged in and she automatically tried to go for Karlee's hair. She sidestepped as the leggy blonde lunged at her. Karlee stole a glance at Layla who shook bet head, not ready to face Kelly in the ring. Karlee shrugged as she picked Kelly up, Irish whipping her into the turnbuckle and using the ropes as momentum to ram her shoulders into Kelly's torso. Karlee automatically went to lock her in for a K-Lee clutch, the more her abdominal muscles tightened, the more it hurt her opponent. She swore Kelly was about to tap when Alicia bounded into the ring and kicked her upside the head. Layla climbs to the top rope, flying across the ring and hitting Alicia with a crossbody. Karlee and Kelly both rolled out of the ring, Karlee holding her head as she realized Alicia had made quite an impact with her head  
Karlee touched her head after feeling the liquid run down her face. As she looked at her hand, she noticed the blood, and it wasn't a small cut. Since she didn't feel dizzy, she got back on the turnbuckle, hoping no one would notice. The blood was the same colour as her hair after all. Karlee started to stamp her foot in an effort to get behind Layla and the crowd responded just the way she wanted them too. Layla levelled a punch, sending he to the ground before dancing a little and jumping from first role to second rope before landing her crossbody finisher.  
1..  
2...  
3!  
Karlee leapt into the ring to celebrate with her friend and tag partner, the two oblivious to a raging Kelly Kelly. As Karlee climbed to the top rope to celebrate, Kelly grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards, causing her to smash her already cut head off the canvas. Layla retaliated and went after Kelly like there was no tomorrow, throwing punches left right and centre. Karlee rolled our from the ring, about to let her body fall to the mat when she felt herself be caught. She was about to turn around and smack who she thought was Dean when she registered just who it was.

The one and only Wade Barrett.  
Karlee calmly managed to lower herself to the ground all the while thanking him but trying to get Layla's attention. The spunky diva was at her side within seconds and watched on, as confused as the WWE universe were. The tension was cut by the start of a theme tune, one which Karlee really didn't want to hear.  
"Ah! Karlee! You sure do go from one man to the next. Last week it was Dean and now its Wade... Tut tut!" The crowd cheered and roared at the mention of Dean. Sofia glared at Karlee as they stood at opposite ends of the ramp.  
"Look, I'll get straight to the point. Karlee stole my boyfriend away from me and not only did that break my heart, she had the nerve to CHEAT on him after stealing him away!" Karlee was confused and Layla was too. It didn't help that Karlee didn't 'steal' Dean away from Sofia, she cheated on him causing him to break up with her.  
"Dean! I know your here so I suggest you come out here and see something." Karlee knew Dean would be watching just behind the curtain so she wasn't surprised when be walked out seconds after being asked. He folded his arms and stayed as far away from Sofia as possible but refusing to go near Karlee as Wade stood with her. The titatron went black before a video started playing. It showed the front of the hotel they had stayed that past week. Karlee yawned, trying to send the message that whatever she was doing was as boring as hell. Karlee was about to march up to Sofia when she saw herself on the screen. And she was holding onto the arm of Wade Barrett. Karlee froze as she continued to watch the footage of the pair get into the car and even go into the restaurant. The footage stopped there and instead pictures were shown of Wade and Karlee looking at each other and one of him holding her hands. The titatron switched off and the audience fell silent as they awaited Karlee's reaction. She stayed silent, glaring at Sofia from under the hair that had fallen over her eyes.  
"Oh, bit here is the best part!" Sofia turned once again and more footage was shown, this time im black and white and it looked as of it was the hotel hallways. Sofia let out a wicked laugh as, on the screen, Karlee unlocked her hotel door and stepped inside, closely followed by Wade. It must have looked terrible to anyone watching it but It was that second Karlee knew she had been set up. Instead of fleeing backstage she turned on her heel and punched Wade full force in the face. Layla held her back just as she was about to send a kick to the upside of his head.  
"Don't make me get Roman..." Layla threatened. Karlee looked into her friends eyes and knew she couldn't go any further so she let her walk her up the ramp where Sofia and Dean had been standing.

As Karlee made her way backstage, everyone looked a her as if she was the company whore. She kept her head down as Layla lead her away to the Woman's lockeroom where they were meeting Kaitlyn. She looked up just in time to see Dean, looking at her, shaking his head in disgust. She had just enough time to register the pure hurt and betrayal in his eyes before she burst into tears and ran towards the lockeroom.

xXx

So what do ya'll think? I wrote this one on my phone and now that I know how to do that, It might mean I put up more updates. Would you like that?

_**Remember and vote on my poll about my final story :(**_

Love you all! Xo amanda


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

xXx

Kaitlyn, Seth, Layla and Roman paced back and forth the storage room while Karlee tried her hardest to stop the tears. The four people in front of her knew she was innocent but with the way Sofia had portrayed it, she looked like she had been caught red-handed.

"Why do you both care so much? It's not like you were together." Seth pointed out. That received a slap on the chest from Kaitlyn.

"Yes but they both want to be together... Why do you think they've been trying to one up on each other for the past few weeks." Karlee looked up.

"That was just a bit of fun, we don't 'want to be togther'." Everyone stared at the red-head.

"Oh really? So the tight clothes in front of him? Pulling down your dress when he's around? That had nothing to do with him?" Karlee shrugged.

"It was fun... It didn't mean anything though..." Layla groaned.

"Yeah becasue spending nearly eight hundred quid on shoes for a girl means you like being friends." Layla argued. Karlee looked up as realization dawned on her.

"He likes me?" She asked, sounding rather dumb. Everyone groaned.

"FINALLY!" She all chorused.

"Nah... It's friendly banter." Kaitlyn wanted to slap her in the face to make her see the obvious.

"I'm going to kill Sofia though... The little bitch set me up!" She stood up and punched the wall behind her, making Seth jump a mile in the air.

"Yeah, we get it, Can we just go and get your head sorted before you do anything else?" Karlee nodded and allowed Layla to take her to the medics.

xXx

Turned out she needed three stitches and to 'take it easy'. Tough chance of that. After a small chat with Beth Phoenix and Natalya, it was agreed that Karlee could cost them the match as long as Karlee and Layla won the tag titles and gave them a shot at them first.

"Are you sure your okay to go out there?" Kaitlyn asked as Karlee slipped on another shirt along with a fresh pair of shorts. She let her hair down and fluffed it up a little and then proceeded to slip on a pair if knee high black boots.

"See! Your still getting dressed up because you know Dean will be watching." Karlee glared at her and everyone held their laughter. She left moments later.

"She dosn't realize how bad Dean is does she?" Kaitlyn asked. Roman shook his head.

"He trashed the locker room and went to go after Wade."

"Did he get him?" Layla asked, sitting on her boyfriends knee. Roman buried his face in her hair.

"Nope, he left after what happened at the ring. "

"The rat bastard... Dean's gonna kick his ass." Seth mumbled.

xXx

Natalya and Beth Phoenix were stretching, getting ready to go out for the second part of the tag team tournament. After Karlee finalized plans with them, she went back to the room she was in minutes before. She opened the door and started to speak when she saw the figure leaning against the wall in the dark.

"Why go after her? She did nothing wrong." Karlee slammed the door shut and leant against it.

"She set me up and she'll pay for it." Dean scoffed and she heard him walk towards her. Her heartbeat quickened as she heard him breathing.

"No. You wanted to get at me so you went on a date with Wade... I just thought you went a little too far by sleeping with him." Dean was right in front of her and he reached his hand out and ran it down her bare arm. Her breath hitched at his touch.

"You know I would never do that..." She muttered and Dean took a firm hold of both her wrists. Her eyes shot open but she still couldn't see him.

"Meh... I know that... I think." Dean pulled Karlee flush against him and leant in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't think I didn't notice you trying to tease me... Because I did. And it worked. But that thing with Wade was too far." Karlee tried to push him back but he didn't move.

"I spent the whole first five years of my career in ECW and you were there for the majority of them. Never did I ever date let alone sleep with any other wrestler. Hell I havn't been with anyone since Anthony and you think I would jump into someone who I hate's bed?! Here's me thinking you actually cared for me.. I don't give a fuck what you think because that little slut made it all up just to get back into your pants. But you obviously don't give a shit about me so we're done!" She pushed him with more force and he stepped back.

"Unlike you, I don't jump into bed with anything that has a pulse and a pair of boobs!" With that, she slammed the door in his face, leaning against a crate a few metres away. She kicked the wall and punched the back of another crate. She ran her hands threw her hair and screamed again, willing herself not to cry and ruin her freshly applied make-up. Damn Dean for making her feel like this. He had her on edge and although that's the way he wanted to make her feel, she didn't like it. She looked up at the screen and realized she had to go out and get Sofia before they won the match.

Just as Karlee reached the curtain with the brass knuckles, she heard the bell ring. She stopped, cursing under her breath as the replay was shown. Her eyes widened as she realized Sofia had smacked Nattie off the face with her Diva's title and Rosa had pinned her. They hadn't won fairly. Karlee dropped the brass knuckles and ran from behind the curtain, slipping into the ring while Sofia was on the top rope. Rosa fled as soon as she layed eyes on Karlee, leaving Sofia all to herself. As soon as the ugly bleach blonde turned around, Karlee speared her, her belt going flying out of the ring and hitting the announce table. Karlee straddled her, grabbing her hair and slamming her head into the mat repeatedly. Sofia screamed at the highest possible pitch that she could muster. Karlee wasted no time before laying into her with the punches. It took a few minutes before she was hauled up and off her.

She turned to see she was being held three feet off the floor by the person that got her into the mess in the first place. Wade.

"Put me down or I swear to god I'll kick your teeth down your throat." She snarled.

"Your going to get hurt darlin'." Wade held her in place and she struggled. As he held her back Sofia managed to get up and grab her belt. Karlee finally was released only to see a flash of someone moving. She ducked a fraction and was hit in the shoulder with something hard. Wade started shouting and once Karlee picked herself up off the ground, she saw Sofia standing above her, grinning wildly holding the belt. Karlee took pride in the blood running from her nose and her bust lip. Sofia was about to swing again when the belt was grabbed from her and she was picked up. Karlee blinked back the tears as Dean came into view. He swiftly placed Sofia on his shoulder and carried her backstage, holding her belt in the other hand. Karlee watched her grin as he carried her.

She had won. She had gotten Dean back. Karlee sunk to the ground, tears spilling out. Wade bent down beside her, offering her his hand.

"Come on sweetheart." Karlee looked at him for a few moments. She wanted to murder him on the spot but instead she drove her elbow into his already screwed up nose and left him in the ring nursing a new injury. He had held her long enough for Sofia to hit her. So he got just what was coming to him.

xXx

"Tell me what happened." He demanded. Dean had Sofia on a chair with Kaitlyn and Layla at either side, both threatening to kick the living hell out of her if she didn't co-operate.

"I told you, I had nothing to do with the two of them sleeping together. Kaitlyn chose to jump into bed with him." Dean had vowed never to hit a women but this was the closest he had ever gotten.

"Did you set her up?" Sofia shook her head.

"I might have asked Wade to ask her out though..." Dean cursed.

"So you did set her up?" He questioned again. Sofia stood up to shout but Layla and Kaitlyn both placed a hand on her shoulders, forcefully pushing her down.

"No. She jumped into bed with Wade on her own. No-one forced her. Same as no-one forced her to actually go on a date with him." She was right. In a way.

"But who took the pictures and got the security videos?" Layla interrupted. Sofia cowered slightly.

"See! You deliberately tried to frame her. You evil bitch!" Kaitlyn screamed. Dean shook his head, signalling not to hurt her.

"But she isn't right for you! She sleeps with anyone who crosses her path! Look at her and Wade!" Dean laughed.

"There is no-one that suits me more than she does. Compared to you she is a goddess. You're a notch on half the rosters bedpost!" He spat.

"Just get out. And the next time Karlee gets to you, I'll fucking join in!" Sofia marched away  
with her tail between her legs, rather pissed off at the fact she had been found out.

"You do know Karlee never slept with him." Kaitlyn asked Dean. He spun around.

"How would you know, I know-"

" Because we were in the room when she came back to her hotel room. We hid in the cupboard." Kaitlyn announced with a grin on her face. Dean was confused so Layla explained.  
"She told us she thought she was being set up so we broke into her hotel room and waited for her. When she got back, we watched as Wade invited himself in and shut the door. Sofia and him must have had it planned."

"So he didn't stay?" Kaitlyn and Layla shook their heads simultaneously. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and he launched forward to hug the girls. He was about to run out of the room when he stopped and turned to face them again.

"Just don't tell her I know... I want to have a little fun with her first."

xXx

Please review as I deliberately made this chapter longer than usual after I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter.

Happy Wrestlemania weekend!  
Lots of Love Amanda Xo


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys... Means a lot! XO

**ALSO CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY TO 'GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT'**  
xXx

Karlee had been let off with just a warning from Vince about elbowing and breaking Wade's nose. She was told that it was not nice to hit people who were being nice to you... Something Karlee couldn't give two hoots about considering Wade had gotten her into trouble in the first place. Karlee was granted a match against Sofia, the details of which were going to be finalized by the GM of Raw on the following Monday. She had trained all week, gearing herself up for the match, and hadn't had a chance to see the rest of her friends. Dean had avoided her after their little encounter in the storage room and she wasn't looking forward to seeing him anytime soon.

Monday rolled around quick enough and Karlee knew she coudn't avoid her friends anymore. After telling them about Dean and his antics, they agreed to meet her without the boys.

"So... What happened then?" Layla teased. Karlee shrugged it off, her chiffon white top falling off her shoulder. Layla and Kaitlyn stood in front of her, demanding to know.

"We just talked and there may have been a ... moment?" The two girls in front of her squealed and Karlee ducked her head as they received glances from everyone around.

"Get over yourselves. There is nothing between us. Never has and never will be." Kaitlyn scoffed at her comment and stalked off towards catering, leaving Karlee with Layla.

"So... You against Sofia tonight?" Layla asked. Karlee nodded with a big grin on her face.

"I'm so excited although I want to know who the special guest manager is since they are getting to decide on stipulations." Layla's mouth turned to an 'O' shape.

"Your fucked." She muttered. Karlee twitched her eyebrows.

"Why?" Layla pointed behind her. Stood in a dazzling but cheap white suit was Antonio Cesaro. Karlee began to panic.

"He's the GM?" She asked. Layla nodded.

"Why?!" She asked frantically. There was no way this was going to happen...

xXx

Out of all the people that could have been GM for the night. The legends and past wrestlers or even some worthless celebrity no-on gives a hoot about? No... Karlee had to deal with Cesaro, who looked like he had fallen into a bucket of paint. As he wandered out to the ring, Lillian handed him a microphone, and was pushed off the steps at the same time.

After announcing he was GM in a million different accents, he had to wait for the crowd to stop booing him. They wanted to see the match.

"So... I get to choose a special stipulation to the Diva's match tonight." Te crowd erupted at the mention of the long awaited brawl.

"Well... Since that tramp ... Kasey? Is that her name? Or is it Karla? Anyways... Since she thinks she can sleep with Wade Barrett and get away with it... She has to face the music. Will you please come out here?" Karlee stared at the screen. She didn't even have her shirt on! As she raced out of the locker room with a bra on - not caring who saw her, they were all meant to be mature adults anyways she darted out as she pulled her black leather waistcoat on, similar to the one Kaitlyn wore in the ring. She stepped out onto the stage just as Cesaro finished yelling at her. The audience started to boo her as she walked down to the ring, chants of 'cheat' running through the arena. This was something she wasn't used to.

"Oh look, Just putting her cothes on! Who were you in the cupboard with this time my dear." Karlee didn't bother to react to his comment, insted she slid through the bottom rope and listened.

"So my only stipulation for tonight is that your one on one match is now an intergender match." Karlee rolled her eyes. She was going to have to partner with Dean while Karlee got the likes of Tensai or Mark Henry. Great. Just fucking fantastic.

"And here is your tag partner!" The audience boo'ed as her partner stepped out, a lovely looking plaster on his nose.

"Ladies and gentleman, Karlee's boyfriend, Wade Barrett." Antonio announced. She tried not to show how gutted she was. She was kind of looking forward to tagging with Dean. She wanted to feel that bolt that shot through her anytime he touched her. He got in the ring and went over with his arms outstretched. She ran away from him, earning a small laugh from the audience.

"And her opponents." Karlee bent down to a squatting position as she awaited the beast and a tag team partner. The beast being Sofia. She came prancing out in a bright orange all in one suit with black stripes down the sides. She looked like she had just escaped from prison. She danced on stage, a microphone in hand, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Guys and gals! My tag team partner tonight is... My lovely ex boyfriend who confirmed we are back together... My honey, Dean Ambrose!" Karlee's heart stopped for a fraction of a second. She wasn't that bothered that he was tagging with her. She was more annoyed at the fact they were back together. Sofia hung all over him while he slowly made his way down to the ring. The funny thing was, he never interacted with Sofia. His eyes were always on Karlee. She blushed and steped out the ring, avoiding Wade who kept constantly trying to touch her.

Wade and Dean started off, with Wade getting the upper hand. Sofia had instantly became annoying the moment she opened her mouth. If you though Vickie's voice was annoying, you must not have heard Sofia's. Dean backed Wade into the corner where Karlee stood and after blowing Sofia a kiss, he slapped Wade in the chest. Karlee secretly tagged herself in, enough so the referee could see but so that Dean missed her. She waited until Dean had his back turned and she hopped onto the top rope, hitting him with a crossbody as soon as he turned. She expected to land on top of him, but instead, he caught her. She panicked as he showed no signs of performing a move. He walked around with her, easily. She instantly regretted wearing her favourite black tutu style skirt. The one thing she never wanted to happen, happened. Dean trapped Karlee so she was wedged over his knee and slapped her ass as hard as he could, sending an echo around the arena. Karlee yelped, jumping away from him as soon as possible. He looked at her with his head down, licking his lips devilishly. Karlee tagged Wade in immediately. She wanted to regain some composure. She was too embarrassed to stay in the ring and when she heard Jerry Lawler comment on the hand print that now took pride on her ass, she went the colour of the Raw logo.

Sofia tagged herself in and as she went at it with Wade, the whole entire universe suddenly clicked. Sofia couldn't wrestle a dead chicken but yet Wade was making out as if she was brutally beating him. After Karlee managed to discreetly tag herself in, she slipped under the rope and waited for her moment to pounce.

"SPEAR! Karlee must go for the pin, She could win it right her right now!" Cole screamed from his position on commentary. Karlee did go for the pin but her legs were dragged and she was pulled off the groaning Sofia. She looked up, expecting to see the culprit who now left a hand mark on her backside when she saw Wade. She saw his face and ducked straight away. Karlee cringed as she heard the fist connect with something and she hoped and prayed it was Dean. If Wade didn't hit him, She would have. instead, when she risked the glance, Sofia was on the mat, sprawled out. Karlee shrugged and pinned, getting the three count as Wade stood in the corner, looking as if he had just murdered someone. He looked horrified.

Karlee wasted no time as she got out the ring and ran up the ramp. Her music played for a few short seconds and she disappeared. She managed to hear a snipped of Dean telling the WWE universe that in fact, he and Sofia were not together before she ducked into the women's locker room.

"He likes you, he wants to kiss you, and hug you." Kaitlyn teased as Karlee stuffed everything into her bag, forgetting to change. Karlee glared at them.

"He humiliated me out there and when I next see him... I'll fucking kill him!" DeJa Vu moment. Karlee snapped into the flashback of her last day in ECW. Dean had embarrassed her in the ring after she fought Sofia, he went in a rage and was fired in the same night. Kaitlyn registered the distressed look on her face and immediately knew what her friend was thinking.

"You won't get fired. Stop panicking." Karlee swirled round to see Dean standing at the door. She was about to swing for him when he stepped forward and lifted her up over his shoulders. She struggled in his grip but to her surprise and horror, Kaitlyn helped restrain her. She felt her feet being held together by his hands while Kaitlyn stopped her arms from moving and thrashing about.

"So when I say 'Road Trip' what springs into mind?" Kaitlyn asked. Karlee struggled even more.

"What are you on about you crazy bitch?!" Kaitlyn pretended to look hurt.

"What about 36 hours on a locked tourbus with Dean Ambrose?" She whispered as they carried her out into the car park. Karlee knew they were tricking Dean into this too. She thrashed around and managed to get out of Kaitlyn's hold, hitting Dean on the back repeatedly.

"Let me go!" She screamed. That was the moment when Roman, Seth and Layla came running out from no where, all four of them trying to push Karlee into a big bus. They finally succeeded and got in with her.

"Okay... Here's whats going to happen." Dean sat down with the rest of the gang. Roman and Seth blocked the only entrance.

"You are going to stay in this bus for about 36 hours. You get a gas station break and then your on the bus for 48 hours. Then you meet up with us in Winnipeg." Kaitlyn explained to Karlee.

"Why?" She asked, confused by the whole idea." Layla grinned.

"So you and Dean can sort each other out." Dean's head shot up and he ran to the door where Roman and Seth frogmarched him back to a chair.

"The bus driver won't let you out... Mainly because he won't be able to see or hear you." Everyone laughed as she watched Dean and Karlee glare at them.

"I fucking hate you all." Karlee muttered. Kaitlyn blew her a kiss.

"You'll love us after this!" She spoke before they all dashed out of the door, sealing it and bolting it.

xXx

* * *

**_This is my favourite chapter of this story so far... I love Karlee and Dean's moment in the ring... He really knows how to get to her._**

**So this was Layla and Kaitlyn's bug plan! Locking Dean and Karlee in a tour bus together! What will happen! (Maybe the idea is a little too far fetched but hey... Live with it.) **

* * *

_ALSO CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY TO 'GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT'_

_Tell me what you think of the title change!_

_This chapter is dedicated to the people of Boston. My thoughts and prayers go out to all those families affected Xo_

_Love you all... _  
_Amanda Xo_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY TO 'GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT'

Just passed 10,000 views too guys! WOOHOO!

xXx

As soon as the bus roared to life, Karlee mentally started building her shield. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, trying her best to block out Dean banging around on the bus. As long as she slept for most of the time, she could avoid Dean. She stood up, eyes opened and strolled through the bus.

"The bed's mine." Dean grunted. Karlee was starting to get frustrated and she hadn't even been in the bus for ten minutes. They probably weren't even out of the freaking car park.

"Well I don't give a fuck. I want the bed." Dean whirled around to face her and she suddenly felt intimidated. Her limited clothes - or her wrestling gear - made her feel as if Dean was looking at her.

"We could always share it..." He trailed off." She blushed deeply.

"I'll take the couch." She grabbed the duvet and pillows off the bed. She turned back to face him.

"Screw you!" She yelled before marching back to the living area. It was then she noticed there was no sofa, only two chairs.

"You would!" She heard him call after her and her already red face turned crimson. This just pissed her off even more. After dumping everything on the small chair, she swung round and walked right up to him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She asked. Dean smirked and stepped a little closer to her. Her breath hitched as he lowered his forehead so that it nearly touched hers.

"You. Your my problem." She took a few seconds to regain her composure before biting back.  
"And how am I a problem?" She asked, settling her hands on her hips. She cocked her head to the side as she awaited an answer.

"You walk around, short skirts and low tops expecting me to ignore you?" She looked at the ground to hide her smirk. So he had noticed.

"That wasn't directed at you... It was for someone else." She said unexpectedly. Dean was a little taken aback but when she didn't look up, he knew she was lying.

"Oh really? Was it to impress Wade then?" Karlee saw red. She raised her hand and brought it up to Dean's cheek. As her hand connected, he caught her hand. She was breathing deeply and her cheeks were red.

"Wrong move sweetcheeks." He whispered. She wrenched her hand away.

"Don't you dare even mention Wade's name... If you knew me at all you would know I was set up." Dean started howling with laughter and all Karlee could think was 'Does he want to die?'.

"Really? You go on a date, sleep with him and once your found out, you say you were set up. Poor. Little. Karlee." She gritted her teeth.

"Hm, Unlike you... Who sleeps with anything with a fucking pulse!" Now it was Dean's turn to see red.

"You know fine that was a mistake." He growled. She knew she had hit a nerve and she decided to keep pressing.

"Mistakes are only mistakes if you do them once. But repeatedly fucking that ugly hoe is no mistake!" She felt slightly jealous knowing Sofia had more of Dean than she ever had.

"Your going down the wrong path here Karlee..." She smirked.

"Oh... Poor little Dean... Embarrassed about her now?" She teased. He stepped towards her but she didn't move and her expression didn't falter. He looked at her for a few seconds before walking away, leaving Karlee grinning. She heard him speaking on what she presumed was the phone and she waltzed through to see.

"I'm going to fucking kill her Kait!" She smiled as she stood at the door, watching Dean run his hands through his hair.

"Fine!" He screamed and threw the phone across the bus.

"Settle petal." Karlee muttered as she walked past Dean, hip bumping him. He licked his lips once more before turning back to her. He watched her as she cuddled up in the blankets and got comfy in the chair, although it looked pretty impossible. Karlee felt him watching her and she tried her best to ignore his watchful gaze. Once he left, she let her body relax.

* * *

Karlee must have stared at the wall for hours before a loud bang disturbed her. She jumped up and ran through to where the noise came from - The bedroom. The sight before her made her even more mad than she was before.

"Dean! Why the fuck did you break the door to the shower!" The shower was in small room on its own, much like a cupboard and Dean had destroyed it.

"You! You get into my fucking head Karlee!" He yelled. He was blaming her for his anger issues?

"Ain't my fault you wrecked the door asshole!" She yelled back. He growled at her and she cowered slightly.

"It's never your fault is it Karlee? Its not your fault you were caught with Wade, Its not your fault you got the shit kicked out of you a few weeks ago, It's not your fault that we're stuck in her and it certainly wasn't your fault that I ended up falling for you!" He screamed. Karlee's jaw hit the floor. Shield up Karlee now became Karlee the puddle on the floor because Dean Ambrose just admitted he fell for her. But he mentioned Wade again.

"I told you not to say anything about Wade! Do you ever fucking listen?!"

"Not when your screaming at me, no. I don't listen to you!" Karlee wanted to slap him.

"Thats because you never fucking listen to me! If you listened to me, you would know I had fuck all to do with Wade!" Karlee could feel tears lining her eyes, not because she was upset... Just purely out of frustration. Dean felt bad when he saw her eyes sparkle with tears,

"Look Karlee, I'm sorry okay? I know I should have told you about this along time ago and I know I shouldn't have teased you about Wade, especially since I knew what actually happened." Karlee stared at him through her eyelashes

"You knew all this time that I had been set up?" She asked through gritted teeth. He nodded. She was about to swing her palm but opted for the more painful option.

She kicked him in the shins.

xXx

**HAPPY 36TH BIRTHDAY JOHN CENA! Xo**

**_Can you all do me a big favor? I recently set up a wrestling RP company on Twitter and we are desperately seeking wrestlers to add to our roster. Follow WrasslinRing to join and find out more!_**

remember to review... Lets see if we can beat our record of 11 reviews for a chapter... And this bus thing isn't finished yet ;)

Review lots and I'll love you forever, Amanda XO


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

PREVIOUSLY TITLED 'A SECOND CHANCE'

xXx

"What the fuck was that for?" Dean grunted as he rubbed his now sore leg.

"You annoy me." Karlee replied as she but her nail nervously. She had regretted kicking him as soon as she had done it. Dean recognized her fear and used it to his advantage. He straightened up and stood over her, knowing that that was one thing that pissed her off.

"So if you annoy me does that mean I get to hurt you too?" Karlee's face dropped and her eyes widened in shock. Dean moved his alarm up and she flinched under his movement. Dean felt his heart twinge at her actions. She actually thought he would hurt her? Karlee took her hands away from her face to see Dean perched on the chair opposite her. He had a confused look on his face as he analysed her features. Her eyes were confused as they searched his body language.

"Really? You thought I would have hit you?" Karlee didn't say anything but she nodded slowly. Dean sighed.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, crossing his arms and cocking his head. Karlee looked around nervously.

"I don't know... You got really pissed off with me earlier... I thought you might have-" Dean stopped her by putting his hand up.

"No matter how pissed I ever get at you sweetie, I'll never hurt you." She gasped as he stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch unexpectedly. She opened her eyes and released the breath she never realized she was holding. She stepped away from him and looked intently at the floor. Dean chuckled. When was she going to realize that she wanted him, and vice versa.

But she couldn't give in, she was too scared that she was hurt again.

"I'm not like your ex, I won't hurt you." Karlee looked up and she was furious.

"Don't mention him... You know nothing about him or the way he treated me." She warned.

"I know enough to know he still affects the way you act around men, especially me." His tone annoyed Karlee. It was as if he was saying she couldn't get over what happened in the past.

"You think I want to be like this huh? You think I want to be single for the rest of my fucking life?!" She screamed. Dean held his hands up showing he meant no harm.

"Don't act all innocent you asshole! You have made my life a living hell for years now. You treated me like shit back in ECW and you still do it now! How do you ever expect me to fall for you when you act like this!" She screamed. Karlee started raking through bags that had been left by their friends and she threw them about. She needed to find some sort of swimming costume or some really baggy clothes so she could go have a shower. She could have been normal and went to shower naked but Dean had bust the door meaning there was only a stupid plastic thing from stopping him seeing her.

The first bag was filled with frilly, slutty underwear along with a note saying 'Enjoy Yourselves' signed by Kaitlyn and Layla. The second and last bag was filled with Dean's clothes. Karlee looked around but there were no other bags. She picked them up and hurled them down the length of the bus. Dean grabbed her arm and she spun around on her heel, gasping at the closeness.

"What the hell happened now? He asked, motioning towards the bags.

"I have no clothes." She yanked her hand from his and went straight to the drawers that lined the wall. After throwing clothes behind her shoulder, she slumped to the floor and held her head on her hands, which she balance on her knees. Dean sighed and sat beside her. He handed her a long white T-shirt.

"Go have a shower in that... Then come back out and act civil so we can talk." Karlee smiled weakly and accepted the shirt, standing up and walking towards the shower. As she stripped off her clothes and her bra - opting to keep her panties on - she stepped under the hot jet of water. The shirt automatically clung to her body and she felt the tense muscles relax under the heat and pressure. Karlee threw her head back and let the water splash onto her face, making whatever make up she had on run down her face.

Karlee must have spent a good while in the shower because the next she knew, Dean was shouting at her for using up all the hot water.

"Karlee you have ten seconds to get out of that bloody shower." He yelled. Karlee didn't respond, instead she cranked up the heat and yelped a little when it burned her back. Before she could turn it down, the water stopped completely and Karlee opened her eyes. She was about to scream at Dean when a massive bucket of freezing cold water, along with some ice cubes, came hurtling over the shower door and onto her body. Karlee stood there shaking, unable to speak. Dean opened the door and started howling with laughter. His laughter was soon cut short as he was smacked in the face with a shampoo bottle. Karlee stormed out of the shower with her hands wrapped around her body. Dean was still laughing his ass of as Karlee rooted around for a towel.

"As I said earlier. Asshole." Karlee muttered. She turned around and was face to face with Dean. She tried her hardest to be firm but Dean's pissed off face made her insides flip.

"What did you just say?" He questioned. gritting his teeth together. She smirked and leant up against him, knowing it was teasing him.

"Nothing."She whispered before maneuvering around him and back to the bathroom. She ruffled her hair with the towel but stopped when Dean spoke.

"You could have told me it was a wet T-Shirt contest." She turned and he was grinning. Then she realized she was wearing no bra and her shirt was soaking wet.

"Your a dick, you know that?" She grunted while trying to hide her chest with the towel. Dean grinned and walked towards her.

"But you love it, don't you?" Karlee shook her head.

"Nope. You need to grow up and realize that I have no feeling for you whatsoever." She knew as soon as the words left her mouth that they were lies. Dean towered over her.

"You know I don't like liars Karlee." He twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Well you must hate yourself a lot then." A low chuckle escaped his throat and Karlee felt her legs turn to jelly.

"Why are you trying to make me chase after you Karlee? Why don't you just give in?" He asked.

"Becasue... Your a douche."

"Well your a bitch." He replied. That was fine for Karlee. She coud handle playing the name calling game.

"Asshole."

"Tramp!"

"Pillock!" She yelled. Her breathing was laced with anger and her fists were balled up ready to punch.

"Fuck it..." Dean shrugged and darted forward, grabbing Karlee's face with his hands and smashing his lips to hers. Karlee was shocked at first but she leaned into the the kiss, which soon started to heat up. Dean moved his lips down her jaw and onto her neck while his hands found her back and ass. She moaned slightly as his hands ran all over the wet cloth that clinged to her body.

Dean lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to batter words back and fourth, all of them nasty and hateful towards each other. Dean walked backwards and slammed her into the wall but he stopped her little yelp with another kiss. Karlee's hands soon found his shirt and she tugged it off, Dean kicked his shoes in two different directions.

The speed in which they were trying to disrobe showed their feelings towards each other. The air was thick with lust and surprisingly, Love. The hateful words only added to the excitement of what they were about to do.

Once Dean was down to his boxers, Karlee let her feet touch the floor and withing seconds Dean had ripped the shirt away from her body. He licked his lips as he took in her body, something he had been waiting to do for long time. The tattoos that lined her left arm and some of her chest were fully visible. Karlee just blushed as she threw her arms around his neck again.

"Just remember I havn't been with anyone else for nearly seven years..." The warning was just another thrill for Dean. It made his hunger for her explode and he carefully ripped the side of her panties with his two hands and they disintegrated in seconds. She blushed as she heard Dean mutter about how beautiful she was. The pair of wings she had tattooed underneath her breasts were barely visible but Dean made a mental note that he would see them in closer detail at another time. Karlee used her two fingers to slowly tease Dean's boxers down and he grinned masochistically when she gave out a startled gasp at the sight of him. Dean lifted her chin up to face him and he planted a rough kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Karlee gave him a sarcastic smile before punching him on the shoulder. He caught her fist lifted her up into the air and ran into the bedroom with him over his shoulders, Karlee's squeals filling the air as the bus drove on to Winnipeg

xXx

I'm NOT writing the sex scene but you an all use your imagination. I actually can't write them as I just feel they don't sound right. At least they finally got together... Kinda...

**Make sure to review as more reviews mean faster updates.**

Also go to my Tumblr page for updates and also to see what I was ranting about the other night.

**_I also have a new short story for you all to check out, so please go read and review. Its a Randy Orton one!_**

Love you all forever and for always!  
Amanda Xo


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - The Aftermath

Thanks for all your amazing reviews on the last chapter!

xXx

Karlee slowly fluttered her eyes open, taking a few seconds to remember where she was. The smell of food attacked her nostrils and it made a small smile spring to her face. Then she remembered what she had done last night. Karlee suddenly panicked. She had let her urges and emotions get the better of her and she had slept with Dean. She grabbed the nearest item of clothing - Dean's discarded shirt - and slipped it on just as the man himself walked through the door with two plates balanced on one hand and two glasses of juice.

"Look who decided to wake up!" Dean sounded cheery so at least he wasn't angry over what had happened between them. And judging by the grin on his face he certainly didn't regret it.

"Why, What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, letting a yawn escape her mouth.

"Half two." She cringed. She ever slept that late. Karlee crossed her bare legs and was amazed the food in front of her.

"Pancakes are my specialty so don't get too excited because I cook fuck all else." Karlee smiled whilst woolfing down her pancakes. She had to admit, they were good. She watched Dean out of the corner of he eyes, only to see he was doing the same. She blushed and sipped on her juice ever so slowly, feeling the blush creep onto her cheeks.

Dean loved knowing he could do that to her. He was waiting and wanting her to comment on last night's activities but he knew, especially by the blush on her cheeks, that she wasn't saying anything soon. He chose to ignore it and clean the dishes up anyway. Dean had to admit, he hoped Karlee would want to move forward with the relationship but he knew there was a strong possibility she wouldn't. He was even tempted to phone Kaitlyn and ask for advice. It took him mere seconds to figure out why that would have been a bad idea.

Karlee laid back in the bed, wrapping the silky soft sheets around her as she got comfortable. They were due to make their first stop in a few hours so she knew she had plenty of time to talk to Dean before they stopped. She was strong and she knew she needed to confront the situation between them and not let it draw out. Karlee knew she couldn't let this go. What he had with Dean was chemistry. Chemistry neither of them could ignore. She couldn't risk losing a chance like this. Dean came back into the room and smiled at Karlee who was stretched out on the bed. Her limbs were sore but she wasn't giving Dean the satisfaction by telling him. He cannon ball jumped onto the bed and Karlee went shooting up in the air. She laughed as she hit the bed again and the sheets flew up around her.

"I nearly hit the ceiling!" She giggled as she lay on her back. The shirt she was wearing had ridden up and was exposing her white lace underwear, causing a distraction for Dean.

"Eyes up here mister." She warned clicking her fingers directly in front of his nose. Dean slowly trailed his eyes up, taking in every bit of her slender body. She blushed deeply and hid her face in the cushions. He smiled and lay on his side playing with his hands as he waited for Karlee to start talking.

"Ok I'm just going to come out and say this..."

"Don't you dare say you regret last night." He warned waving a finger at her. She spluttered, almost laughing at him.

"No way in hell. Last night was one of the best nights of my life." She let the words fall out of her mouth so easily, then covered her hand with her mouth as she realized what she had said. Dean chuckled at her red faced statement.

"Don't sweat it sweetheart." She hit him with a pillow, completely taking him off guard.

"So... What happens now?" She asked, scrunching her nose up as she played with the sheets on the bed. He liked how she avoided the direct explanation about their activities last night.

"Well if you think you can go back to being a first class bitch... You can think again." Dean explained. She stuck her tongue out.

"I'm scared Dean. I don't want to be hurt again." She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. He knew this was coming. She let her mental shield fall, allowing him access to her. Something not much people had been able to do.

"You know me enough to know I would never hurt you K. I would never lay a finger on you unless you really piss me off and I have to tickle you until you surrender." she smiled at his lighthearted attempt to cease the mood. He could never fail to make her laugh.

"What about emotionally? because if you were to cheat on me, I'm sure there are plenty of people willing to rip your head off and play basketball with it." She warned. He gulped sarcastically.

"Ok, I Promise. I would never hurt you emotionally or physically. You know all this Karlee..." He trailed off as he saw the tears in Karlee's eyes. Dean scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Dont cry... Its not that bad." He tried his hardest to comfort her but he really wasn't good at things like this. She sniffed slightly before sitting up and letting Dean take her hands. The mood suddenly turned serious.

"Can we have a go at us?" She whispered, scared of rejection.

"I thought you would never ask." He smirked and it made Karlee chuckle. He leant in and claimed her hips with his, placing a hand on either side of her head, being careful not to put any of his weight on her.

"Been after me for that long have ya?" She teased, licking her lips slightly.

"You have no idea." He muttered, kissing her softly before pulling away. He was sure Karlee let out a small whimper.

"But if we make a go of this I ain't going in for it to be a half assed relationship. I was messed about before and I know you were too..." She looked up at him: A little unsure of what he was saying.

"I mean, We won't have to spend time 'getting to know each other' and all that shit. You don't have that 'three dates before sex' rule do you?" Karlee nodded sarcastically.

"Em, I think that went out the window last night." She joked. She took a few seconds before looking into Dean's eyes. He was deadly serious and he bit his lower lip, showing her was nervous.

"So... I guess we're in a relationship now?" She asked, grinning through her words.

"Your my girlfriend." He spoke softly, almost in a teasing tone, tangling his hands with hers. Karlee scrunched her nose up at his words.

"I hate that word." She groaned, lying back in the bed.

"Your my woman!" He announced and Karlee laughed.

"I'm not a possession!" She objected.

"Yes you are. Your mine!" He growled. Karlee felt a familiar flip in her stomach and she wanted to squeal in delight. She left it alone, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

"Fair do's. Just means your my man." She whispered in his ear. Dean groaned as she threw her leg over his torso and hovered over him. He grinned as he looked down her shirt, getting a clear view of her chest. She rolled her eyes ad took her other leg to the other side of him, climbing off the bed. The second her feet touched the ground, she nearly crumbled to the floor.

"You ok?" Dean asked, not bothering to help her at all. He knew fine what was the matter.

"Yup!" She gritted though her teeth at the sore muscles in thighs.

"You know the phrase 'I'll screw you so hard you can't walk'?" Dean suggested. Karlee flipped him off and limped towards the shower.

"You coming or are you just gonna sit there?" She giggled. Dean was up, shirt off and leading the way to the shower before she changed her mind.

She was living the dream the fangirls lusted after

xXx

**100 reviews guys! So happy. Thanks so much! Next goal is 200 so get reviewing!**

I hate this chapter. Not my best writing. Review anyway! Sorry about the wait! Review!

Love ya,  
Amanda XO


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

_**I'm also now a Beta Reader! (Wrestling Stories Only!)**_

xXx

Sunglasses on and hair tied up under Dean's cap, Karlee wandered around the small store while the driver filled up the bus with gas. Dean's joggers were too big on her and were pulled tied tightly around her waist. One of his white shirts were tied in a knot just above her waist. Dean stayed in sync with Karlee's footsteps as he carelessly slung his hands over her shoulder. For every healthy thing she put in her arms, he picked up one unhealthy item. She sighed and rolled her eyes, carrying on trying not to be noticed. They made it to the cash register and the cashier drew up their bill.

"Thats thirty dollars." She beamed, grinning towards Dean. Karlee folded her arms.

"I forgot my purse babe." She stated, wanting to knock out the smiling woman in front of her. Dean rolled his eyes and threw some money down onto the glass counter. Gathering everything up in his arms, he winked at the cashier before walking away. Both Karlee and Dean choked back their giggles as they watched the woman fan herself.

They made it back to the bus and after the driver barricaded them in as he was told to, they started their fourteen hour drive to Winnipeg. Karlee flopped down on the sofa and Dean threw the food on top of her.

"Oh, your so nice!" She shouted after him sarcastically. She heard Dean's laugh as he disappeared into the bedroom. He emerged minutes later with mountains of blankets and a handful of DVD's. Karlee took them from his hands as he made himself comfortable beside her. Amazing SpiderMan, Princess Bride and Kill Bill 1&2.

"Aw, All my favourite films." Dean pinched one from her hands and sat beside her, lifting his arm up so she could cuddle into his side.

xXx

Karlee woke up just as the credits rolled up. Se yawned, punching dean as she stretched her arms out to the side.

"Sorry. I was tired." She spoke, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"That's becasue you didn't get much sleep last night..." Dean teased. She threw a plastic cup at him.

"Stop being so crude!" She warned. She heard him get up and Karlee ducked as the cup came flying back. He caught her and jammed her up against the sink, putting his hands behind her.

"You were dreaming... What about?" He quizzed. He cocked his head to the side and took his hands back to the side, Karlee's eyes never once leaving his.

"I was thinking before hand. What do we do about Sophia?" Dean groaned.

"I know we should forget about her but when she find out about me and you she is going to make my life a living hell." Karlee tried her hardest to smile as she knew Dean was tired of hearing her name.

"We don't tell her. Simple." He announced.

"Or we could just keep it a secret from everyone for a while." She suggested. Dean scowled at her, unsure.

"Why? I thought we promised each other that this wasn't going to be half-assed."

"I know but think of it this way. Kaitlyn did this to set us up... Do you really want to give her the satisfaction and the chance to say 'I told you so'?" Dean though about it before grinning.

"We should do it. It just means you have to sneak into my room every night." He waggled his eyebrows and she slapped him on the chest.

"And why would I want to come into your room?" She teased. Dean snaked one arm around her waist and he raised the other one in front of her. Karlee squealed as she saw the detachable tap from the sink. A cold jet of water came out and smashed her on the face, making her scream as Dean held her in place. She struggled as much as she could, throwing her hands in front of her face.

"Dean I;m going to fucking kill you!" She yelped as he tackled her to the floor, continuing to soak her. He threw the tap back into the basin and ran off. Karlee stood up, flipped her hair and marched after him. The bus was eerily silent as Karlee searched for the guilty Dean, her clothes dripping wet.

Just as she crept into the bathroom, a warm blast of water smashed her in the face. She stood with her eyes squeezed close as Dean laughed, throwing the shower hose back and holding his sides as he doubled over with laughter.

"Your dead!"

xXx

Karlee sat bolt upright as her ringtone rang throughout the bus. Dean slowly awoke and slipped on some boxers as Karlee frantically searched for her phone.

"Hello?" Karlee muttered as she pressed the small green button.

"Hello Karlee! Its Stephanie here. Vince wants you to pick some new entrance music and since we have a contract, it has to be by Shinedown."

"Ok, That's fine. I'll have a song sorted for you tomorrow."

"No problem K. Enjoying your romantic road trip with Dean?" She teased.

"Kaitlyn told you!" Karlee went very red faced as she looked over at Dean brushing his teeth and trying to sort his hair.

"Of course she did."

"Well we haven't killed each other but we are about to get into Winnipeg so I'll see you tomorrow." After both ladies said their goodbyes, Karlee threw the phone on the bed and wrapped a sheet around around her naked body. Dean grabbed her hand and held her close.

"You smell." Karlee groaned against his bare chest.

"At least I smell nice." He joked back. Then her phone rang again. Karlee groaned as she pushed her hair back and jumped on the bed to answer it.

"Hey babe, How ya getting on?" It was Kaitlyn and judging by the sniggering, she wasn't alone.

"He isn't dead yet." She answered, trying to sound bitter.

"Oh." Kaitlyn sounded slightly disappointed and Kaitlyn gave Dean the thumbs up.

"Well if you look under the bed, there's a bag for you. Meet you in an hour. Love you. Bye" And she hung up. Karlee looked at the phone as it it had grown a head.

"Whats the matter?" Dean asked. She shrugged, still extremely tired as she listed the millions of sheets ff the bed and lifted the frame up. Sure enough there was a suitcase. She opened it to find her new skinny jeans and her american crop top. Along with her red converse. Dean rooted through the bag and pulled out the red lacy bra and thong.

"Nice." He smirked and Karlee snatched it away from him, pulling them on under the sheet.

"Bet this was Roman and Seth." Dean chimed, holding up the long line of foil packets. Karlee gasped.

"Cheeky bastards." She rolled her eyes and Dean threw them into his suitcase.

"Right, I'll go do my hair and you go and get that water cleaned up. We can't have Kaitlyn thinking we had a good time." She pecked him on the cheek and skipped to the bathroom in her underwear.

"Nice ass!" He shouted. She opened the door, stuck her hand out to flip him off then locked it again. He just smiled to himself before walking towards the kitchen with a few towels

xXx

Karlee and Dean shared a long kiss as they waited for the door to be opened. The bus had stopped and just before they got out and their secret started, they wanted to have one last moment in privacy. They both heard the bolt being pushed back and they unwillingly broke apart. Karlee scowled and Dean went to his 'no emotion' face as the door was jerked open. Karlee stormed out, suitcase behind her and walked over to where Roman and Seth were standing at the car. Dean followed. Kaitlyn sighed, sad that her little plan looked like it hadn't worked.

"Take me to the hotel. Now." She said, no happiness in her voice. She glanced at Kaitlyn and scowled sarcastically.

"I tried guys. You must have at least stopped the random arguing?" She sounded hopeful.

"Unless he's changed from a complete jackass into a nice guy over night then I don't think so." Karlee muttered, getting an elbow from Dean. She punched him back. Then they both started slapping and nudging each other. Kaitlyn head butted the steering wheel, starting t regret the whole idea all together.

xXx

Ok, So only a little filler chapter. The next chapter will them be at Raw and we will see how they get on trying to protect their little secret!

I mentioned earlier that Karlee has to pick a song by *Shinedown* for her entrance music. They are definitely my favourite band right now and I want you (My readers) to pick one of their songs for her entrance. Keep in mind it has to suit her badass character! Leave song in reviews or submit on Tumblr!

Karlee's outfit is also on my Tumblr so be sure to check it out too!

Love you more than anything!  
Amanda XO


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

xXx

After separating Dean from Karlee earlier in the evening, Kaitlyn splashed onto the bed absolutely exhausted.

"At least we tried babe." Seth soothed, rubbing her back lovingly. Kaitlyn groaned.

"Yes, But I can't deal with their fighting and arguing! They have a storyline together for goodness sakes!"Seth chuckled softly.

"I'm sure they can work things out." He sounded more as though he was convincing himself rather than her.

xXx

Karlee finished her round on the treadmill, her legs burning from exhaustion and her upper legs still hurting from the other days...activities. She thought she was in the gym that was situated in the arena alone until she saw him next to her. She tried hiding the smirk, as did he, but they both knew it would be a matter of time before they succumbed to their desires. Dean started walking over to Karlee, who was now blushing - knowing his intentions when one of the technicians rushed into the gym, looking quite scared.

"Are you Karlee?" He asked, as if he was in a hurry. Karlee nodded and he thrust an envelope into her hands. She smiled as he ran off.

"What's that all about?" Dean asked as he came ad stood beside his girlfriend. Karlee shrugged and opened the envelope. As she pulled the paper out, she felt Dean's eyes on her, boring into the side of her head. Inside was a blank card. The only thing that was written was the words 'Missing You' on the front.

"That's strange." Karlee muttered. Dean placed his hand on her lower back, causing chills to race up and down her spine.

"Probably just a fan. I would bin it though. It's a little creepy." She did as he suggested and turned to face him. She was just about to jump him when Dolph and AJ walked in, talking quietly to each other and waving when they saw each other.

Karlee picked up her things and walked towards the showers, swaying her backside from side to side deliberately to entice Dean. She knew it would drive him crazy, especially since her pants were tight around the top.

Dean watched as she walked away, watching as her ass moved from side to side. Her tattoos were visible from where they peeked out from the bottom of her neon pink sports bra. Her tattoos. Another thing that drove him wild. Once she was out of sight, he started to walk towards the shared showers, a grin covering his face.

Karlee let the boiling water wash over her skin. She had a meeting with Vince in less than an hour and she still had to get ready to take Dean to the ring in his bout versus Damien Sandow. Fun. Karlee felt two arms wrapping around he naked body and she squealed. Dean's lips started their attack on her neck and she felt her stomach flip as he turned her around in his arms. His hands went down and cupped her ass, lifting her up so her legs went around him.

"Someone's happy to see me." She giggled as she returned his feverish kisses.

"Its been two days. What do you expect." That made her giggle again. The clanging of doors made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Karlee? Ae you in here? McMahon wants to see you in five minutes. He's in a rush!" Karlee clamped her hand over Dean's mouth.

"Ok! I'll be ready in a minute!"

"Have you seen Dean? He wants to see him at the same time." Dean waggled his eyebrows and Karlee had to refrain from punching him.

"Nope, Haven't seen him." She heard Kaitlyn mutter something and she left. Dean and Karlee took a deep breath and got ready together, Karlee slipping on her black jeans, boots and her Paramore shirt.

"You go that way and I'll go this way." Karlee pointed for him to go through the exit door. He grunted but did as he was told. Karlee blasted the hairdryer through her hair until it was soft and bouncy. She grabbed her bag and ran to the boss's office.

xXx

"Ok. So basically you pick your song and attire and we do everything else for you." Karlee nodded.

"Well for starters you aren't using the clutch as your finisher." Karlee was just about to react when Steph butted in.

"You are going to use Dean's instead. A snap DDT." Karlee smirked. That could definitely do some damage.

"Now we have some news and we know you won't be happy about it." Karlee gripped the side of her seat. She could feel Dean beside her and it surprisingly calmed her down.

"The McMahon family will be away the whole of next month so Sofia will be running Raw. We have given her full reign over matches but unless she consults us first, you will not be in any unsuitable matches." Karlee's stomach churned. Great.

"You can only wrestle her o hurt her when she is in the ring by the way. She also has the power to suspend you." Paul quoted from the corner. Karlee nodded.

"So I'm still going to the ring with Dean tonight?" She asked.

"About that..." Vince spoke softly. Dean raised an eyebrow. He was having Karlee ringside whether he had to drag her there himself.

"How do you feel about an intergender match against Damien and Sofia."

"Yep. perfect. I'll take it." Karlee shot back, barely giving Vince time to finish his sentence.

"Well thats that! What song would you like for your entrance?2 He asked, getting Steph to write it down.

"Sound of Madness please." She quirked. Steph nodded and headed off to get the music and titatron started.

"Well then, that wraps things up out here. You have half an hour so go and get your backside into your new gear and go!" Karlee leapt out of her seat and shook Vince's hand, a smile plastered across her face.

"Thanks McMahon." She chirped before bounding through the door and into the women's locker room. She curled her hair and let it flow oer her shoulders as she applied her make-up. She giggled with excitement as she took in her sexy new attire, designed by the gorgeous Sam. She kept her theme with the crop tops and shorts but ditched the converse for some boots. She had three identical spiked tops, one red, one white and one black. She went with the red oe and slipped on her shorts, tying the, up and each side. Her boots were a perfect fit and they went over her superman socks quite nicely. As she started to sych herself up, she went over Dean's finisher in her head, she had to get the timing right or she would end up breaking  
Sofia's neck. If only she thought.

Dean was waiting for her outside the locker room and he even stole a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ready babe?" He asked as he they walked through the arena, using security to get them to the top of the crowd.

"I'm going out to my music tonight." She said sweetly. Dean rolled his eyes and walked behind her, a hand on her back protectively.

"If you can't handle Damien or Sofia gets too much, just signal me and I'll send a signal to the boys." Karlee rolled her eyes. Had he seen her wrestler before. She could feel him looking at her in her new ing gear and she had to say she was enjoying the attention and the wolf whistles she was getting from the men in the crowd. Something Dean was not enjoying.

Just as they got to the top of the arena, Sofia's music hit and she came out in her ring gear, belt raised above her head, microphone in her hand. Shit. She was going to speak. Great.

xXx

So... Who was the card from?

_**Just a small filler chapter but a bit of Karlee/Dean cuteness! The review from Liarflowerxo was what made me update as I'm having a bit of a shitty time right now. Your reviews would totally cheer me up though...**_

_**Karlee's new ring gear is up on Tumblr (WrasslinChickFanFic) I also chose someone new to play Karlee so If you don't know what she looks like, her picture is also up there! Be sure to leave posts or submissions on my Tumblr too!**_

_**I also wrote an epilogue for the Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins FanFic so be sure to go and read and review that...**_

Love you all so much!   
Amanda Xo


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

xXx

"I'm just going to say this now. This will be my last match for over a month as I have been made acting General Manager of RAW!" The audience booed, some even walking out of the arena. Karlee rolled her eyes. She nodded to the tech guys to hit her music and as the sound of loud drums filled the arena, she made her way down. The funny thing was, Dean followed her, not waiting for his own music. Karlee tried to hide her grin but it surfaced as she dodged the crazy crowd.

The new couple rolled their eyes as the saw that Damien's hot pink wrestling shorts matched the slutty ensemble of Sofia's attire. Dean and Damien started their intergender bout off and as Karlee stood at ringside, her hands were just itching to get a hold of Sofia. The match got off to a fast paced start with Dean getting the upper hand. All of a sudden, Damien picked Dean up and slammed him into the ground, the expression on Dean's face making it hard for Karlee not to chuckle. Dean kicked out at two and used the ropes to get himself out. He then proceeded to kick Damien in the side of the head. Both men went down and both were crawling to their respective corners. Dean slapped Karlee's hand and she got into the ring before Sofia was tagged in. She pulled Damien over, used his hand to hit Sofia' then grabbe her by the hair and flipped her into the ring.

Time to do some damage.

Karlee grinned as she dropped her elbow into the back of Sofia's head and getting up onto her knees, she straddled her back and repeatedly slammed her face into the mat, ignoring her screaming. Karlee would have happily kept going if she hadn't seen Antonio Cesaro walk down the ramp, Wade Barrett and some other kid in tow. She soon recognized him as the new Paul Heyman guy, Curtis Axel. Karlee stood up and backed into a corner, keeping her eyes on all the men surrounding the of the corner of her vision, she saw Seth and Roman trying to sprint their way through the crowd to get to them. Instead of panicking, Karlee hopped up onto the turnbuckle and grinned. She perched up on the top ope until Roman and Seth got over the barricade and started to clear house. Karlee jumped from the rope, landing beside Sofia intentionally. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and proceeded to pull her up, her whining, moaning and groaning doing nothing but egg Karlee on. After wrapping an arm around her head, She kicked her left leg back and swung her full body onto the mat. Sofia's head bounced as it smacked onto the mat. Karlee went for the pin.

1..  
2...  
3!

Karlee stood over Sofia as her hand was raised, the crowd going absolutely nuts. Sofia rolled out of the ring and into the arms of Antonio. She grabbed her title off of Damien and settled into her boyfriend's arms as he carried her up the ramp.

"Keep the title as close as you can because come the next PPV, It'll be mine!" Karlee yelled loud enough for the camera's to pick up. As she turned around, she was greeted by the new guy. Curtis. Wade and stood behind him with a sly grin on his face. Dean, Seth and Roman stood outside the ring, waiting to see if anything would happen. Curtis grabbed Karlee's neck, digging his fingers into her delicate neck. The three members of the Shield all went to jump into the ring but were warned.

"We can hurt her in the time it takes you to get into this ring!" Wade yelled, shaking the ropes. Karlee's breathing got faster and faster as she realized she knew nothing about the man in front of her. Not even his finisher. She wouldn't know how to land it or anything. But what he did was shocking. He kissed her. He moved her face forward and planted his lips ferociously on her lips, roughly trying to shove his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him away but he grabbed her, putting her head under her shoulders and lifting her leg up. She tried her hardest to move around but Axel clubbed her in the back. Dean, Seth and Roman tried their hardest to get into the ring but Wade and Damien had acquired steel chairs. This wasn't looking good. Axel moved his hand up and down her toned leg, licking his lips in an obscene way

Karlee felt herself get lifted into the air and slammed onto mat. She arched her back to get away from the pain but it followed. Axel kicked her away and slipped out of the ring, followed by Damien and Wade. Dean was the first into the ring and he helped Karlee up. She could stand but tears were stinging her eyes as the pain in her back started to bother her. Why couldn't she just have a match without getting the shit kicked outta her by some man?

She could still taste Axel and it made her feel sick. She held onto Dean as he lifted her up, supporting her back and putting his other hand under her whispered to er but she zoned out. She was sure something had snapped in her back. As she lay her head against Dean's shoulder, she knew perfectly well that she now had a new enemy in the form of Curtis Axel.

xXx

Short chapter but it's important... Kind Of...

Please be sure to check out my new story... Its a collection of One-Shots and once this story is finished, you can request a One-Shot to be written for you! I will be putting some up that I have written before so be sure to check them out!

Love you all and remember to review!  
Amanda Xo


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Thanks for the positive feedback and reviews! Xo

xXx

"Keep your eyes closed Karlee! Your going to spoil your surprise!" Kaitlyn warned as she put her hands over Karlee's eyes and guarded her into a dark room. It was Tuesday and Karlee's 27th birthday was on the following Monday.

"Well just be careful...Ah for fuck sakes! " Her words were cut short as she walked straight into a door.

"Sorry. My bad." Dean muttered and she heard him open the door. Karlee was guided inside but yet she kept her eyes squeezed shut. The room was cold and she heard Dean walking in front of her. Kaitlyn took her hands away from Karlee's eyes but was warned to keep them shut. Hushed whispers were heard from around the room and Karlee sighed.

"Ok! Open your eyes!" Karlee fluttered her eyes open and the room was filled with people. She didn't know what to think. It couldn't be a surprise party because everyone was in their pajamas. It wasn't until the leggy blonde poked her head out from behind Roman that Karlee realized what her surprise was.

"CASS!" Karlee screamed as she ran into the arms of her friend. Karlee hadn't seen her in nearly six months and they had barely talked over the phone after Cass had revealed her secret about Anthony.

"Its so good to see you babe! I've missed you so much." Cass wrapped her arms around Karlee and she was taken aback by how much taller she was. Karlee looked down and was shocked to see the Louboutins on her feet.

"So who's been buying you hundreds of pounds worth of shoes?" Karlee asked as she introduced her friend to everyone.

"Oh.. Uh... One of my new friends." Karlee gasped.

"You have a boyfriend!" She pointed out and Cass blushed, grinning at the same time.

"And your teeth! They're so white and straight!" Karlee began to suspect something fishy. Her new man either must really love her or just have loads of cash to splash.

"So who is it then?" Karlee asked intrigued by her normally single friend.

"Its still early days so we just have to wait and see what happens before I say anything." Karlee nodded but she knew something wasn't right. The normally laid back Cass would always turn up places in jeans and trainers, very rarely making an effort. This wasn't the same girl.

xXx

Karlee kept glancing at Dean throughout the whole of Wednesday. And the whole of Thursday and Friday. Having Cass about meant Karlee rarely had time or energy to go and see her man but they did find a spare half hour when Dean was in the shower. That would be something he would never forget. Cass spent her time doing her nails and making sure her hair was perfect. She had brought so much fancy clothes with her that the naturally beautiful Karlee started to feel like she was constantly in hobo mode. She didn't feel her usual relaxed self.

It was nearly midnight before Dean managed to sneak into Karlee's room and she just happened to be nearly asleep.

"You awake babe?" He asked as he got into her huge bed with only his boxers on. She nodded slightly and he wrapped his arms around her as she sank into his warmth.

"You've been acting strange recently. Everything okay?" Karlee turned to face him and placed her small palm on his chest.

"Cass is acting strange and its starting to annoy me. She's never like this any other time." Dean nodded understandingly. He kissed her forehead before smoothing her hair back.

"Maybe she's jealous of her gorgeous best friend. I heard she's a right looker and an animal in bed." Karlee blushed and lightly nipped the skin on his neck with his teeth. Dean cuddled up next to her and the couple were about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. Dean was closer so he answered it, a little alarmed when they both noticed no-one there apart from an envelope of the floor. Karlee scowled as Dean handed it to her, her name scrawled on the front with red hearts all over the brown paper. Karlee ripped it open, the paper smelling of dull smoke like someone had been smoking while writing it.

_Always watching you,_  
_Never without you,_  
_Together we will be. _  
_Here and there,_  
_Only in the shadows,_  
_Never apart from you. _  
_You will know. Soon._

_Guess who?_

Karlee scrunched the paper up and threw it into the bin at the opposite end of the room. It was too creepy for her to read, let alone be near. Dean was worried. He didn't want to look at it in case Karlee didn't want him too although part of him said that it was scaring his girlfriend. Instead of worrying about the note, he chose to worry about the gorgeous woman in front of him, cradling her close as she worried herself into a light slumber.

xXx

Karlee was up at the crack of dawn the next morning. Saturdays were always work out day and this time she was joined by all her friends and they had the gym to themselves. Kaitlyn and Layla stood next to each other on the treadmill while Seth, Dean and Roman worked the crossfit together, taking turns and sharing jokes. Karlee stood in between both women's treadmills with a yoga ball and some heavy weights.

"So you have no idea who they are from?" Karlee shook her head and noticed Dean glancing in her direction.

"Aw babe! You must have been so scared! You should have called us." Karlee almost grinned. Of course she wasn't alone. She had Dean.

"Meh. I'm a tough bitch and its probably just some fan. Remember Lori's stalker? That was hilarious!"

"Is that the one who ended up in hospital with two broken arms... courtesy of Sheamus?" Karlee asked, not quite sure she was right about the retired Diva. The two women nodded.

"I think you should share a room with Dean.. Just in case something happens." Layla suggested as she slowed to a halt, Kaitlyn quickly doing the same.

"We were just saying the same thing." Roman announced as the group met in the middle. Karlee scrunched her nose up in mock protest and Dean grinned, licking his lips sarcastically.

Conversation was drawn to a halt when Cass walked in. She looked weird in her tiny pink hotpants and matching crop top, her slightly wobbly body slightly bulging over the tiny clothes. She wore diamonte converse shoes and her hair was done in an elaborate bun on the side of her head. Karlee sighed. What was this girl trying to do?

Then Karlee got the biggest shock of her life. because moments after her best friend walked in looking like a Barbie who had gotten dressed in the dark then eaten one too many Maccy D's, Sofia walked in and stood next to her. This was alright thought Karlee, they were just standing beside each other. But then they posed for Sofia's camera, both sporting duck faces as they held up the peace sign with their fingers.

Normal people would be fine if their friends were friends with people they didn't like. But this bothered Karlee. She knew Sofia had been making her life hell and she had gotten to Winnipeg days before so she could see Karlee, not socialize with the resident bitch. Karlee expected to handle the situation perfectly but with getting the creepy letter and now seeing her supposed best friend cosy up with her sworn enemy, it all got too much.

So after screaming 'bitch' at the top of her lungs, she ran straight out of the gym with tears streaming down her face.

xXx

Sorry about lack of updates but this story has taken on an entirely new course and it is going to be even longer than I thought! Its going to be action packed with lot of surprise twists!

So who do you think is sending Karlee the letters? And why do you think its them?

And why the hell has Cass started acting so... Diva-ish!?

Find out on Friday! But first you need to review!

Love you all lots!  
Amanda Xo


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**RIP CORY MONTIETH**_

xXx

Kaitlyn and Roman tried to control a furious Karlee as the red-head tried to throw every breakable item in the room. She was thrashing about in a mental rage at the actions of her so called best friend.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" Karlee yelled as she swung forwards and fell to the ground. Fair enough she could share friends but Cass knew how bad Sofia had treated her and she was meant to be there for her. Not against her. Karlee sat on the bed as Layla put a comforting arm around her, rubbing her back.

"We don't know the full story yet honey.." Layla tried to soothe her friend but Karlee ignored her.

Dean stood by the door, watching her, itching to get over and hug her: To make sure she was okay. He knew he couldnt do anything as all their friends would start to suspect that they were together. He heard footsteps behind him and turned just in time to be met with the smiley face of Karlee's so called best friend.

"Hey Dean... Is K alright?" She asked, bouncing about from foot to foot. Just as he suspected, she looked totally clueless. Dean rolled his eyes and let her into the room.

"Hey babe! You okay?" Cass asked. Her voice was almost too innocent. Dean felt as if she knew she had done something wrong. Karlee looked up at her, her face twisted into all sorts of anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! What the hell were you doing all besty with that slut down in the gym for?" Karlee stood up and made her way over to Cass, who's face had dropped.

"She's my friend babe... Don't sound so jealous." Karlee's cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"Your friend? So what am I then? You haven't even spoken to me since you got here but you've managed to make best friend with the bitch who made my life hell! And stop calling me babe! You never talked like that before." Karlee fumed and Cass gulped as she saw the same look coming from every person in the room.

"Ok Karlee... I'll see you when you have calmed down. Call me later." Cass turned around and walked straight into the chest of Dean Ambrose. He stared her down and his lip curled up. Cass blinked at him before grinning and licking her lips. Dean wanted to throw her through a brick wall.

xXx

Karlee had managed to go through the day without ripping anyones head off. She even managed Sunday and Dean had managed to better her mood...

Cass hadn't spoken to Karlee since their fight on Saturday morning and it didn't bother anyone in the slightest. Dean and Karlee were in the middle of watching a film when Karlee's phone buzzed beside her. Unknown number. She shrugged as she answered it, making her voice chirpy although she was as tired as anything.

"Hello? Karlee here." There was no reply. Instead she heard the creepiest thing she had ever heard in her life. The voice was almost electronic as it breathed into the phone.

"Always watching you,  
Never without you,  
Together we will be.  
Here and there,  
Only in the shadows,  
Never apart from you.  
You will know. Soon.

Guess who?

Karlee threw the phone away from her startling Dean. He jumped up and his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. Karlee sat in the corner of the room, on top the bed shaking with fear as she digested the mysterious phone call.

"Karlee what the hell was that?" He asked, unsure of how to go about things. She just shook her head and brung her knees up to her chest as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Dean knew that she wasn't going to get any sense out of her so he grabbed her phone and text Kaitlyn and the rest of them.

*My room. Now. EMERGENCY!* He threw the phone onto the bed and left the room. He regretted leaving her there but knew that if he stayed, all their friends would know something was up with the both of them.

Instead of heading to the bar like he intended, he found himself carrying onto the room he knew Cass was in. His protective side was beginning to take over and he thought that she would know something about what had just happened. He rapped on the door a few times and then she answered, a bright smile plastered across her face.

Dean didn't have to be Einstein to tell she was about to go out. She even answered the door with a glass of what he presumed was champagne. She beamed up at him with a sickly sweet smile. She was miles away from the girl he had spoken to on the phone just a few months ago.  
"Oh Dean... What an unexpected surprise!" She chirped. She ever so slightly puffed out her chest as she tried to act seductive. Dean wanted to laugh in her face at her stupidity.

"You have any idea what so ever why Karlee is in the state she is?" Dean questioned, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe. Cass looked genuinely confused.

"I honestly don't know baby... Maybe she's still jealous about the other day." Cass was slurring slightly, suggesting she had had a fair bit to drink already. Dean shivered at the words that left her mouth.

"So you know nothing as to why Karlee just got off the phone only to launch it across the room a few minutes later?" Cass shook her head and took another swig out of her glass. Dean nodded and started to back up a little.

"Another thing... I think you should apologise to Karlee... She though she could trust you." He warned as he took off down the hall.

Dean tried his hardest to piece together the information that had scared his girlfriend. It couldn't be her weirdo Ex. He was still locked up. Although it could be a member of her family that abandoned her all those years ago after what happened. Or maybe it was just a fan who took being a fan a little too far. Dean had one of those once.

As he rounded the corner, he noticed the door was open to his girlfriends room and the nearer her drew, the more hushed voices he could hear. He walked into the room and Kaitlyn sat with Karlee's phone, flicking through it furiously trying to find something that would fix the puzzle going on in Dean's head. To his surprise, he saw Karlee fast asleep on Roman's lap while Layla ran a hand up and down her tanned legs, a resort she took to comfort her friend. He smiled as Roman nodded in his direction before slipping her head off his muscly leg and onto the hotel's fluffy pillow.

"Could you stay with her tonight?" Seth asked as they all crowded round the door. "We have media really early in the morning." Dean nodded and ushered them all out before taking his place in Karlee's bed. He wrapped an arm underneath her as she snuggled into him, all bad thoughts slowly drifting away.

xXx

I'M BAAAACCKK!

So I took some time away to sort out stuff in my life but its all sorted and I'm ploughing full steam ahead with this and my other story. Sadly, there is not going to be an 'Ultimate Story' like I had planned so after these two, I'm retiring from fanfiction!

Please Review... YOU WILL MAKE MY DAY!

Love you lots as always and remember to review and check my Tumblr blog for updates.

Amanda Xo


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

xXx

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Karleeeee,  
Happy Birthday to youuuu!"

Karlee outstretched her arms as Dean finished his crappy but sweet song. All thoughts of the previous day were firmly put to the back of her mind as today was a day she loved.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek as she blushed a deep red.

"Thanks baby... And where did you disappear off to last night?" She chimed as she let her hair down from the braid it was in last night. Her soft velvety red hair swished all around her shoulders, completely mesmerizing Dean.

"I uh... Went to see Cass about something but don't worry. I didn't pan her head in." Karlee let out a chuckle.

"I wonder if she's going to come and see me today?" She asked, sadness clear in her voice at the thought of spending an important date without her unbiological sister. She rolled onto her side and hitched a leg over Dean's as she delicately tapped her fingers on his chest, watching it move gently up and down.

"I'm sure she will but if she is nasty again, I might not be able to handle myself..." Dean muttered, reaching over for his now vibrating phone. He checked it at arms length before sprinting out of bed and whipping the covers off.

"Oh. How nice. I can't even get sex on my birthday now!" Karlee yells, throwing her hands in the air as she thumps her head onto the pillow.

"Will you keep your voice down! All the guys are outside! They wanted to make sure you were up and ready for visitors." Karlee bit her arm to stop herself from laughing like a maniac. Typical. She watched with great delight as Dean struggled to find his shirt.

"You mean this one?" Karlee asked, twirling the blue shirt in her fingers. Dean smirked as he leapt onto her, trying his hardest to get his shirt back from a squealy Karlee. He slowly reached down and ran his hand up the outside of her thigh, making her stop suddenly. She gasped as he bent down to kiss her gently.

"Yoink!" Dean grabbed the shirt out of her hands as she lay there flustered. Karlee sat up fanning her face. Dean curled his lip as he watched his girlfriend lying on the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll finish what I started later."

xXx

The day passed relatively quickly after being showered with gifts from Kaitlyn, Layla and the boys. There was a beautiful leather boots and jacket combo from Roman, Seth and Dean: Something that pleased Karlee immensely.

From Layla and Kaitlyn she received a bracelet along with a $500 dollar gift voucher for her favourite boutique in New York. Definate splurge next time they were in NY then. Steph had sent her a gorgeous bouquet of flowers signed by her, Paul and the girls. It was going to be weird not having them around in the arena for a while, especially since Sofia was in charge.

"See if I get any shit from Sofia tonight? I swear I'm just going to kick her head in. I really can't be doing with her crap today." The rest of the group cheered as they all clinked champagne glasses. Karlee was determined she was going to have a great day.

xXx

Mixed Tag Match. Great. The first match on the card for Monday Night Raw had to be her match. At least it had nothing to do with Sofia and he pompus bodyguards. Instead Dean and her were against AJ and Dolph. The four had been sitting going over their match together for the best part of an hour when Karlee's phone began to ring. She absent mindedly picked it up and answered it.

"Hey Karlee! Happy birthday chick! How's your day been?" Asked a chipper Stephanie McMahon. Karlee could make out the squealing voices of the girls on the other end and what was probably Triple H falling face first into the water.

"Its been amazing! Thanks for the flowers Steph! They are absolutely gorgeous." Steph chuckled.

"The girls picked them out after I mentioned it was your birthday. I need to tell you something though and I really don't want to ruin your day." Karlee sighed. Bad news was all she needed right now.

"Go ahead." She prompted, ignoring the concerned glances coming from AJ, Dolph and Dean.

"Well, Your friend Cass was in headquarters earlier and she was given a temporary contract by Sofia." Karlee gasped and the immediately put the phone on speaker. Dean ever so secretly held her hand tightly.

"Although both have been warned you will not compete in anything you don't want too and if they do anything to jeopardise your place in this company, both will be fined and let go immediately." Karlee gulped.

"So why does she need a contract?" The red head asked in reference to her blonde friend.

"Anyone who steps into the ring requires some sort of insurance, all of which is covered by a contract. I've spoken to Sofia and she assures me that you are to be given a celebration and an explanation of what has been happening recently. Whatever that means." Karlee inhaled deeply before letting it all go.

"Ok, That's fine Steph... I'm sure I can handle her and Cass. Thanks for letting me know though." She genuinely appreciated the warning from her boss. It meant so much on a personal level.

"Yeah chick, Its fine. And you have my full permission to kick her ass if she gives you any hassle."

After exchanging goodbyes and giving Karlee one last birthday wish, Steph hung up and returned to her well deserved holiday.

"So... What do you think's going to happen?" AJ asked, moving to sit beside Karlee and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I have no idea but if she starts with this crap when you two are still in the ring: Get out of there... I don't need her and her little minions causing you two any trouble." Dolph smiled at her, appreciating the gesture.

"Thanks K, We'll go, get ready and see you two in the ring." AJ gave Karlee a hug and Dolph did the same before leaving for their locker rooms. Karlee and Dean sat in silence.

"You okay babe?" He asked. Karlee nodded.

"Yeah... I'll be fine, I mean, What can they do that would spoil this day?" She asked before planting her lips on Dean's.

xXx

Their match went by smoothly without a hitch. Unless you class Dolph ripping off Dean's black jacket, revealing his chest. Or the fact that Dean accidently pulled down the back of Dolph shorts, exposing his ass to the delight of all the females in the auidence, especially AJ.

Karlee was informed that she had to go with Seth and Roman out to the ring after the Sheamus vs Wade match that was currently taking place. Karlee whooped with happiness as she was handed a gorgeous clothing bag and box which obviously held shoes. She rushed to the private dressing room that her and Dean had stolen o they could be alone to 'debate their match tactics'. Dean had returned to the top of the arena with the two other boys so Karlee was alone in getting changed and fixing her hair and make-up.

After fixing her vibrant curls and applying thick black eyeliner and mascara, she stood excitedly with the door locked in her underwear. She slowly took out the item, which she soon realized was a dress. The black fabric slid over her body easily and clung to her body. The material had a wet look to it although it had no leather feel and was incredibly sleek. It wasn't smooth when she ran her hands over it although the fabric was bunched up deliberately, like it was to create a ripple effect. The top wasn't too revealing and the part where it covered her chest was folded so that the part covering her lacy bra was doubled over.

Now the best part. The shoes.

Karlee let out a girly squeal as she tore the red tissue paper to reveal a red box with the words 'Louboutin' printed across the shiny red lid. Karlee slowly raised the lid off the box and gasped when she saw the most perfect shoes ever. They black suede platform heels were simple with their red sole and white insides. The thing that made them so perfect was the single column of silver spikes that ran down the middle of the heel on the back of the shoe. And they were event he perfect fit.

Karlee was about to chuck the plastic, paper and boxes away when a card fell out. She smiled as she read her name in Dean's handwriting. She ripped it open in her haste to read what he had written.

_To Karlee, My gorgeous little red haired devil._

_I hope you have had a great birthday and I want you to realize that since I havn't given you a present yet you can have a whole week of them. Starting tonight. I hope you like your dress and the shoes. I had to pick them out myself and I'll tell you this for free. It wasn't freaking easy._

_Happy Birthday baby... I love you so much._

_Dean X_

xXx

**KARLEE'S DRESS AND SHOES ARE ON MY TUMBLR BLOG.**

**Just a cute little chapter for you, but I warn everyone now, thangs are about to fit the fan so buckle up! **

If I get lots of reviews, I'll upload the next chapter ASAP

Love you all, Amanda Xo


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

xXx

Karlee emerged from the changing rooms and walked straight into Dean, who was standing waiting for her.

"Ready to go Birthday girl?" He asked as Karlee looped her arm with his. She nodded with a grin on her face.

"So you'r not worried about Sofia at all?" He asked and she immediately lost her smile. She shrugged as they walked through the halls. To her surprise, balloons and banners were being gathered towards the ring entrance. This 'celebration' was obviously going to be after Seth and Roman's match. Dean grabbed Karlee and pushed her up against a wall once they were out of sight. He smashed his lips to hers and grabbed a fistful of her hair lightly as she gasped. She kissed him back with such passion, he wanted to grab her and take her back to the hotel immediately.

"You look absolutely stunning. Fucking delicious." He growled.

xXx

Dean and Karlee reached the top of the arena within a few moments and for some strange reason, Karlee felt very uncomfortable. Dean gave her hand a squeeze before walking over to joining the other two boys. Karlee walked over with her arms crossed, something niggling at the back of her head.

"You okay Karl?" You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Seth pointed out. Karlee smiled weakly before taking a deep breath and plastering a huge grin on her face as The Shield's theme music hit.

"Lets go boys!" She shouted before walking in front of them and leading them down the steps.  
xXx

After Dean and Seth had lifted her over the barricade, she gave them a quick pep talk before Seth and Roman clambered into the ring.

"And Introducing their opponents, Antonio Cesaro and Curtis Axel!" Lillian announced before stepping down and into her booth. She sent Karlee a reassuring wink as Roman and Seth surrounded her.

"We honestly had no idea we were facing them... I swear!" Roman pleaded. Karlee nodded understandingly.

"Its fine Just please, kick their ass." Seth grinned manically and rolled into the ring, going straight after Antonio.

"Stay beside me." Dean growled to a slightly scared Karlee. It didn't help she was in a dress and heels. At least if she was wearing ring gear or jeans, she could run away. That idea went straight out of the window. The bell rang and Karlee clapped and shouted at Seth who started to get beat down by an overpowering Cesaro. Axel kept his eyes on her throughout the whole beating, licking his lips and making him extremely uncomfortable.

The bell rang rather abruptly and Karlee saw Seth and Roman looking at her with bewildered expressions on their face. Why had the bell rang?

Then they spotted Dean and Curtis, laying into each other. Karlee ran to the other side and grabbed Dean as Roman and Seth managed to restrain Axel.

"What the hell Dean?!" Karlee yelled as he leaned on her with a bloody lip.

"He was looking at you K... It made me sick." He muttered into her ear. Before Karlee had any time to respond, there came the theme song of the company bitch. Sofia.

"Well well well... Happy Birthday Karlee!" Sofia said in a sickly sweet voice. Cass followed behind her, looking so plastic it was unreal. Where had the happy down to earth girl went? Dean moved in front of her while Cesaro and Axel got into the ring.

"Now, I think on birthdays its important to re-tell all the interesting stories from their life so far. Wat do you think WWE Universe?" There was no reply whilst the audience waited to see what she would say.

"Well... Lets all tell the story of Karlee Eckland." Karlee climbed into the ring and went straight for Cass.

"What have you told her?" She demanded, away from the microphone. Cass smiled.

"Chill K... God you're so sensitive." Karlee slapped her and the sound echoed around the arena. Dean, Seth and Roman were by her side in a flash.

"Cass is right Karlee... I mean you haven't had the easiest life have you?" Sofia grinned, the sick smirk laying its way across her face.

"My past has nothing to do with you." Karlee snapped. Sofia ignored her comment.

"Tell us Karlee, What made you get those tattoos?" The bright haired diva froze as she realized what Sofia was getting at. Sofia stood in front of her, willing her to speak. Cass stood up and looked between Karlee and Sofia. Roman and Seth exchanged confused glances since they had no idea what Sofia was getting at.

"Well a little birdie told me that you had a bit of a bad boyfriend... He jumped into bed with someone else and you flipped your lid... Dodn't you." Sofia seemed almost angry. Karlee shook her head as the tears began to fall. How could Cass do this to her? And on live TV!

"And when you tried to leave, wait I can't remember the details here. Was it boiling water that he threw at you?" The audience gasped at the new found fact and Karlee fell to the floor as the tears flowed. This oh so painful experience in her life was now being aired on Television. Even Dean didn't know the full extent of what had happened.

Karlee felt two hands on either of hers helping her up and she looked up to see Kaitlyn and Layla.

"Come on Babe. Lets get out of here." Karlee stood up, shaking slightly.

"And I bet lots of you are sitting here thinking, 'What has Karlee done to deserve this treatment?' Well here is all the evidence you need." Sofia pointed up to the titatron and seconds later, an image flashed up on screen which made her heart drop. A picture displayed on the large screen of her and Dean's little interaction before heading down for the match. The picture showed her with her eyes shut and Dean's hand on her thigh.

Well that was their secret out.

By now, Cass was beginning to tell Sofia to stop regret clear on her face.

"And if your wondering who gave me the lovely information on your ex, It was your pathetic excuse of a best friend. Once you give her some money and a boyfriend, she will tell you anything." Curtis grinned and stepped forward, grabbing Cass by by the waist and kissing her roughly, something which Cass took no hesitation in returning.

"And also... What happened to that Ex of hers? I hear you all asking! Well after being locked up becasue of goodness knows what." Sofia let out a chuckle. "He was released a few weeks ago. In fact, he has even been trying to contact Karlee but she won't return his calls or letters!" Dean and Karlee instantly exchanged glances. The letters and the phonecall. They were all from Anthony.

It all became too much for Karlee. She had just been labelled a weak girl on live TV and now she had just found that her abusive Ex not only had been released but knew where she was. As the TV feed was cut of, the lights suddenly seemed to get brighter and her crowds cheers began to slur. Before Karlee knew it, she had hit the ground, her eyes closing as she collapsed in the middle of the ring.

xXx

So maybe this chapter is a little far fetched but I liked the idea so I left it. what happens next? Review and let me know!

Love you all,  
Amanda Xo


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

xXx

Karlee's eyes fluttered open and she heard everyone move to surround her. Her right hand was squeezed slightly and it felt as though someone was rubbing it with their fingers. The more her eyes opened, the more she saw of her surroundings. She picked out Dean standing above her but that was all she cared about. Karlee let her eyes slowly open and the pain she felt in her head made her want to fall asleep again.

"Karlee, sweetie, You need to wake up..." She recognised the voice and linked it to Layla who was standing at the other side of her. Karlee fully opened her eyes and saw the small huddle of people in her hotel room, including Steph. She tried to sit up but her body felt stiff. She felt arms being put under her and looked up to see Dean helping her to an upright position. She quickly moved away from his touch, not wanting to let anyone know they were together.

"I'm so sorry but I honestly can't remember what happened last night." She had an apologetic tone to her voice. Everyone looked at each other nervously. Kaitlyn took it upon herself to tell her friend the news.

"Sofia came o the ring and revealed something about you and your ex -" Karlee's hand shot up to her mouth as she shook her head. It all came flooding back as soon as Sofia's name was mentioned. She had spilled her most sacred secret to the world. She had exposed her and Dean's relationship. She had humiliated her on live television. She felt the bed dip and Dean positioned himself beside her. He kissed the side of her head and pulled her into him. The people in the room took it upon themselves to leave the couple alone to get used to the world knowing their secret. Kaitlyn was the last out and locked the door behind her.

Karlee let the tears flow.

"Sorry for pushing you away earlier... I forgot about last night..." She said through sobs. Dean told her it didn't matter as he got himself comfy in beside her, keeping a firm grip on her as she drifted off to sleep again.

xXx

Karlee awoke a few hours later and Dean was smiling softly at her. She returned the smile weakly as she sat up, grabbing her phone. Dean looked at her actions nervously.

"Babe, maybe that's not a good idea.." She ignored him and went straight to twitter, typing her name in the search bar. Pictures of the news article of her attack were splattered on the website with people offering their kind words. The death threats were quite entertaining.

'Can't believe that cow is with my future husband!' She retweeted that one. The next few ones caught her eye.

'She must be stressed, she's put on weight.'

'Poor K must be comfort eating! Getting fat about the abs love!'

'Dean's always been with the fitties! Not the fatties!

Karlee gasped as she scrolled through more negative posts, mostly about her weight. Karlee had always been very proud of the washboard on her stomach and Dean loved it, especially where the end of her tattoo ended on her stomach.

"Have you seen these?" She asked Dean, who was also looking at his own phone. He held her hand which held the screen and he scoured through the text briefly, his lip curling at the harsh words.

"Well for starters, you're not fat and secondly, I'm yours. Not no-one elses. He kissed the top of her head softly before a knock sounded on the door. Karlee got out of bed as Dean went to answer it. Karlee looked down to see herself in one of Dean's T-Shirts and a pair of his boxers. Lovely. Steph walked in with a bunch of flowers.

"Nice to see you up Karlee! I just want to ask you a quick question!" She sounded quite happy and Karlee was quite eager to see what she had to say.

"Well you know how I said that Sofia would be fired?" Karlee nodded.

"Well how would you like to get a little retribution?" She asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Karlee folded her arms.

"I'm listening..." She responded as Dean stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back into his chest. Steph's eyes softened at their small interaction.

"I'm proposing a main event match for the Diva's title at the PPV." Karlee's jaw hit the ground.

"I'll do it. On one condition." She retorted withing seconds. Steph nodded, telling her to go on.

"Its a steel cage street fight and Dean stands outside the cage." Steph took no time in replying.  
"Thats asking a lot Miss but I'm sure it can be arranged..." She winked and left he room without another word. Karlee turned around in Dean's arms and rest her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head whilst rubbing her back.

"Now I feel as though I have to go on a diet." She moaned and Dean chuckled.

"Your perfect the way you are." He whispered. She cringed and groaned at his remark.

"Well at least I've got a month to prepare for this PPV..." She looked up at him with his eyebrow quirked.

"Babe... Its in about two weeks." He corrected her. Her eyes grew wide as she started counting on her fingers.

"Everything ok babe?" He ased and she answered him with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah fine. Will you help me prepare for this match? I know I used to do these kind of matches for a living but its been about five years and I'm kinda nervous." Dean smiled at her.

"We can go to the pool tomorrow and practice flips. Okay?" She nodded excitedly. He kissed her softly.

"I'm just going to nip and see Roman and Seth. You okay on your own for a few minutes She nodded and jumped onto her bed burying herself under the covers. Dean blew her a kiss and shut the door behind him, only, only leaving when he heard Karlee lock the door. Dean had never shifted as quick before as he bolted to the gym, where he knew his friend were. He bursts into the near empty gym where only Roman and Seth were. They looked up at him, worry clear across their faces.

"Mate, what's wrong?" They asked, as he sat on a bench.

"This may sound stupid... But I think Karlee's pregnant."

xXx

**_BE SURE TO READ MY NEW ROMAN REIGNS/LAYLA STORY!_**

BOMBSHELL!

Make sue to review and leave me nice comments!

Lots of Love, Amanda Xo


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

xXx

"Are you serious?" Seth asked, Kaitlyn sitting on his knee as they all stared at a stressed out Dean. Karlee was sleeping in a room just next to where all four of the group had gathered. Dean took his hands over his hair.

"I don't want to say anything in case she gets upset but as soon as I saw the tweets I merely wondered but when I mentioned the dates about the PPV, she seemed to be counting out dates and she looked as white as a ghost." Layla looked worried.

"Well I suggest you talk to her. And maybe you shouldn't mention telling us: She might be a little sensitive about it." Layla spoke softly. Kaitlyn and Layla had Karlee's feelings at the top of their priorities yet all the boys cared about was her safety. While they kept on talking and discussing the fact that their best friend may be carrying a child, that certain person stood outside their bedroom door, tears streaming down her face.

xXx

Dean left the company of his friends at around midnight and he immediately felt bad for confiding in them before his girlfriend. He had to admit, the thought of having a baby scared him shitless and he knew that out of choice, he wouldn't have chose to have a child now. He slowly unlocked the door in a bid to let Karlee sleep and creeped inside. To his surprise, the television was switched on and Karlee sat upright on the bed, her legs crossed and close to her chest. Her hair was scraped back into a ponytail, her face make-up free and Dean's shirt she had been wearing earlier was replaced by her own shorts and a wrestling shirt. She didn't say nothing and Dean didn't think anything different until he saw his bags just beside him, his jacket on top of them. He glanced between them and Karlee.

"Babe... What's going on?" He shut the door behind him and walked over to sit on the bed.

"I packed your bags fo you. Get out and never talk to me again." Karlee's words hit him like a train.

"What? I don't understand..." He crawled closer to Karlee and saw she had been crying. He went to put his arm around her but she backed away from him.

"Get out." She spoke, her tone harsh through gritted teeth although tears prickled at her eyes.

"What have I done?! We were fine a few hours ago!" He tried to comfort her but she pulled away, keeping her eyes on the now blank television in front of her. She turned to face him and Dean could now see how much she had been crying, the red marks under her eyes were prominent and raw.

"What have you done? Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean just looked at her.

"I don't understand." He muttered, shaking his head as he tried to take in all of what was happening.

"You know, I thought I could trust you Dean but obviously not. Going to my friends and telling them I was fucking pregnant?" Dean's heart dropped at her words.

"I was scared babe... I didn't know what to do!" He tried reasoning with her She snorted in derision.

"You could have come and spoke to me! If you thought I was carrying your child, you should have come and spoken to me!" Karlee felt the tears streaming down her face as she watched the man she loved. His heart was breaking right in front of her and she felt her's doing exactly the same.

"You went behind my back Dean and now I've lost everybody because I can't trust them."

"Now please just get out." She whimpered. Dean couldn't speak but he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not leaving you! Not after all the shit that's happened to you the past few days!" Karlee was getting annoyed and he saw the vein on her neck stand out.

"What like me supposedly being up the duff? Well I'm sure you'll be glad to know I'm not pregnant. Now get the hell out before I call security." Dea's eyes widened. She wasn't pregnant? He had to admit, he was gutted. How could she think he would be happy about that?

"I'm so sorry Karlee... I didn't know."

"We weren't ready for a kid anyway." She mumbled as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Please go Dean... Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Dean could see she didn't want this. So he stood his ground.

"I'm not going anywhere." He stood in front of her, his hands by his sides as Karlee looked up to him, anger coursing through her eyes. It was the same look she had when he had her in the old room before they got together It was the same look she had in her eyes every time he teased her. Except it was colder.

"What the hell is going on here?" The voices behind them made Karlee's stomach churn. Kaitlyn and Layla walked into the room and immediately went to the tired looking Karlee. She pushed them away.

"Well if you won't go, I will." She mumbled, dragging her pre-paced suitcase out of he bathroom and wheeling it away. Roman stood in front of the door, looking down on her. Her eyes blazed as she realized he wasn't planning on getting out of her way. Seth stood beside her, pleading with her.

"If any of you ever cared for me, you'll let me go." She stated. They knew they had to move and with much reluctance, Karlee was allowed to leave the room.

xXx

He had kept an eye on her from his position in his room in the hotel across from the one Karlee was in. Her and Dean seemed to be arguing, an extreme change from the days earlier activities...

He grinned to himself as he put the binoculars back up to his eyes. All he needed was one act of betrayal or or Dean to rub Karlee up the wrong way and he knew she would be out of there. He knew it.

Just as he was about to draw the curtain and call it a night, he caught sight of the pretty red head leaving the hotel and standing outside. Her movements caught his attention. She looked to be calling someone with tears streaming down her face as she nodded, obviously listening to their words. He watched her as she was oblivious to he fact he was so close.

But when she moved towards him, he started to cheer for himself mentally. He watched as Karlee crossed the road and stood in front of the hotel where he was. Was she coming to stay here. The man stood up and raced out his door to stand at the top of the stairs. He heard the door open and close and then her sweet voice filtered through the air as she checked in with her details.

Now he was only footsteps from getting what he wanted.

xXx

Sorry for lack of updates. Check out my other story (RomanXLayla) and give it some love.

I love you all so please review,  
Amanda Xo


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_**Updated list of all my social networks are on my profile. Follow me on all!**_

xXx

Karlee never slept a wink the night she left Dean and by morning her eyes were red raw from the tears. She had hundreds upon hundreds of missed calls from her friends and she knew word had obviously spread as other friends from the company had started to call and text.

Karlee pulled herself up from the bed she was laying on and opened up her suitcase, tipping it all out onto the bed and spreading it everywhere. She hadn't taken much care when throwing everything into the bag so the stuff she did have was limited. She had her ring gear and some clothes, some of them Dean's but mostly hers. Her make-up was scarce and she knew she would have to rely on someone to do her make-up for television. Then the little white packet caught her eye. She had gone out when Dean left to the chemist and purchased some pregnancy tests and on her way back she had happened to hear Dean telling everyone she may be pregnant.

She stared at the little box on the bed and felt so much hatred for it. She felt bad for lying to Dean about trying one but it was just easier to tell him to get him off her back. Karlee knew deep down what she had said to him was a load of shit but she didn't want to admit she was wrong and had over reacted. She missed being with him already and knowing that she would have to go back and get the rest of her stuff made her stomach churn just thinking about it. The room seemed almost colder without Dean and there was no atmosphere. The weird thing was Karlee felt on edge, something she thought she wouldn't get since she was on her own but she didn't feel safe. She wanted Dean's arms to protect her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But she threw that away and with the way she acted, would never get it back.

xXx

Karlee wasn't on any shows in the run up to the PPV and she found it refreshing as she spent all of her time in the gym while everyone else was at the show. She kept her distance and hadn't spoken to anyone in nearly two weeks. All of her fans of Twitter had still been sending her tweets and messages about the incident with Sofia and Cass on Raw but she kept silent about their upcoming match.

It was Friday afternoon, a week and two days before the PPV and just as Karlee was about to visit the gym, her phone rang, halting her plans. She squinted at the caller ID, groaning when she saw who it was and knowing she couldn't ignore them.

"Hello?" Karlee signed into the phone.

"Hey Karlee, Its Steph. I'm just calling to ask if you can pop into my office at the arena at around four?" Karlee squeezed her eyes shut. She really didn't want to face anyone.

"Will Dean be there?" She asked, forgetting that Steph probably didn't know.

"No he won't be, why?" She sounded confused but Karlee wasn't going into detail over the phone.

"Right I'll be there. See you soon Steph." She hung up rather abruptly and threw her phone onto her bed sighing as she sat on her bed. Karlee knew she would probably have to appear on Smackdown so she threw some clothes and wrestling gear and tossed them into a bag. After heaving herself off her bed, she headed out the door and off to the gym.

xXx

The first step Karlee took in feeling comfortable was dressing in her favorite skinny jeans, her converse and a thick knitted black jumper. She completed her make-up free look by throwing her hair into a messy ponytail and covering her eyes with huge sunglasses. She had text Steph to ask i she could sneak in the back and Stephanie agreed without asking any questions. Karlee appreciated her keeping the meeting a secret and promised to explain everything when she got to her office.

Karlee stood by the back door with her head down, trying to avoid anyone seeing her and recognizing her, something that was extremely difficult considering she had firetruck colored hair. Stephanie opened the door minutes later and Karlee was inside and walking in front of her before any 'hellos' could be exchanged. Karlee found relief in the fact that she would be able to talk to Steph and get some honest advice.

"So... Care to tell me what's going on?" She asked, sitting on her table facing Karlee.

"Me and Dean split up." She sighed. Steph's eyes widened to resemble saucers.

"Are you kidding me!? Why?" Karlee knew the next words out of her mouth were going to sound really stupid.

"We had a little conversation about me putting on weight and stuff so he went to the rest of out group to discuss him thinking I was pregnant." If eyes could pop, they would have. Steph's hands flew up to her mouth.

"Holy shit. And are you pregnant?" Karlee shook her head. Steph looked down.

"Steph... Why did you ask me here exactly?" Karlee asked, crossing one leg over the other. Steph looked at her.

"I called you here to tell you your match was taken off the card." Karlee just stared at her. She didn't want to talk in case she said something she would later regret. Steph looked frantic as she waited for Karlee to speak.

"I want that match whether it's on PPv or a house show. I want it." Steph nodded understandingly.

"Well here is what me, my Father and the Board came up with. We want you to go out tonight and attack Sofia, telling her you will take her title when she least expects it." Karlee nodded with a slight smirk.

"I can do that. But when do I get to actually go after her as in a match?" Steph rolled her top lip about in her mouth.

"Well we are actually looking for you to main event our new PPV 'Battleground' and we will use that PPV to focus on our Diva's and use them for the main event. So you won't only be getting what you want and need but you'll also be starting something that could really help you and your division." Karlee smiled. She liked the idea of paving the way for the future.

"Great. I'll do it but what do you want me to do till then?" She understood if she was just going to be used in some tag matches and commentary but she really didn't mind. Steph looked up towards the ceiling and for a second looked extremely desperate.

"We want you to take leave." Karlee spluttered.

"You want me to just stop?! Are you kidding?!" Karlee stood up and paced the floor. Steph made no attempt to get in her way.

"We just think it would be a better build up. Of course you will still get fully paid." Karlee snapped her head around and Steph knew the pay situation wouldn't make it better. Karlee pulled out her hait tie and let it fall around her shoulders. It was a comfort for some strange reason.

"Fine but if my match is pulled I'm outta here quicker than Del Rio can botch a move!" She waggled her finger at Steph who chuckled at her little joke.

"Perfect. I'll get it sorted. You go and get into something sexy and I'll be sure to watch you kick Sofia's ass tonight!" Steph stepped forward and gave Karlee a reassuring squeeze.

"And make sure you talk to Kaitlyn and Layla! They're here tonight and they both look really upset." Karlee smiled at the mention of her best friends. She had to admit, she missed them. Karlee shut the door behind her and stalked off down the corridor, walking towards what could either be a bitch fight or an emotional argument.

xXx

_TEN REVIEWS AND I'LL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE ALL SHIT HITS THE FAN!_

This story is just reaching it's peak and I promise it will be great! I think this story may make it to 35 chapter + an epilogue... But all that counts on your reviews.

**Target for this story: 35,000 views and 200 reviews. Make it happen chickas!**

Love you all so much!  
AmandaXo


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

xXx

The closer Karlee got to the locker rooms the more nervous she felt. She realize she may have been a little over the top by falling out with Kaitlyn and Layla and she was fully aware that she may have to apologise. She was still really gutted that her matches at the PPV was cancelled and it would take her a while to figure out what to do with the time she had off.

Karlee was rudely taken out of her daydream but walking into someone and before she even looked up, she prayed it wasn't Dean. But instead, It was a nice surprise.

"Christian!" She cheered, throwing her arms around his neck. He listed her up slightly and twirled her around.

"Ah! Its so good to see you kiddo! It's been ages!" Karlee nodded, feeling quite guilty that she had not seen her uncle in months. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it is kinda hard with you being on Smackdown and me on Raw." Christian nodded as Karlee looked at the floor.

"Plus I heard your time is being taken up with that new boyfriend of yours..." Christian said teasingly as he took a gulp from his water bottle. Karlee's head shot straight up to looked at him.

"And where did you here that?" She asked, swinging her legs behind her. Christian shrugged

"Oh come on, Isn't it obvious?" Karlee nodded, remembering the picture that was displayed of her and Dean on RAW.

"Well as long as you're happy. You deserve it, especially after the stunt Sofia and Cass pulled on Raw... You okay after that?" Karlee nodded.

"I was going to be given this amazing match at the PPV against her but Steph just met me to tell me its cancelled and now now I have to find something to do or the next two months!" Christian gave her a funny look.

"So they're letting you go for a while?" He asked and she nodded confirming his question.

"Well can I make a suggestion? Either you keep travelling with Dean or you go and stay at my place. I don't want you going back home knowing Anthony's out of prison." Karle smiled at his sweet gesture.

"I don't know what I'm doing yet but I'll let you know. Right, I got to go and see the girls!" She stood on her tip-toes and kissed her Uncle on the cheek before grabbing her bag and walking away.

There was just one more corner she had to round before getting to her destination and already she could feel her stomach curdling. She t sure of what to expect, especially since she knew Smackdown's Diva's shared a locker room. Karlee took a second to get her thoughts together before stepping in and facing the music. She put her bag down and leant against the wall, taking her glasses off and sticking them in her bag. As she closed her eyes, she imagined how everything was about to go down.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Karlee did an internal groan when she heard the voice to the side of her. She opened her eyes to see she had Roman and Seth, standing either side of her with their arms crossed, both of them decked out in their wrestling gear.

"I'm about to face your girlfriends and I'm shitting myself." She stated, slapping her palms off her thighs. Seth chuckled.

"Wouldn't worry about it but just make sure you cheer them up because I nearly became signal the other day." Karlee's head whipped around to Seth who nodded, confirming the statement he had just made was true.

"I'm sorry guys, I really shouldn't have fell out with you guys." Roman and Seth both jeered and then put their arms around her waist, squeezing as hard as they could.

"We love you Karebear!" They shrieked like little kids. Karlee groaned in mock frustration.

"Let me go! I need to go and get ready!"

"You going to talk to Dean? He won't come out of his hotel room unless it's to the arena."

"Is he here tonight?" She asked, praying he wasn't so she wouldn't have to deal with him. The last thing she needed was a screaming match.

"Yeah he is... although unless a miracle happens, I don't think he's going to be coming out of the locker room for our match." Karlee bowed her head understandingly.

"If I have a minute, I'll talk to him before I go back home." Roman and Seth exchanged nervous glances.

"Home? Why on earth are you going home?!" They sounded alarmed but after Karlee explained why she was going, they understood, disappointed they had to wait nearly two months before they got to watch Karlee kick Sofia's ass.

"Look guys, I have to go but I could meet you after the show for a drink? even take the girls with you so we can talk?" Roman and Seth both agreed, giving hr a hug before leaving.

And once again, Karlee was left on her own to face up to her mistakes. She knew deep down she had overreacted when it came to Kaitlyn and Layla but they should have come to her and not spoken about her behind her back. Karlee took a deep breath and walked around the corner. Karlee looked at the door labelled 'Ladies' and wondered if it would be a good idea to turn back. But she was tougher than that. Karlee took one more step when the screaming became clear. Banging and smashing sounds were heard from where she was standing and she knew it didn't sound very good. For a second, she didn't think. Instead, she dropped her bag and sprinted full force towards the door, pushing it open in a flurry.

There were two entrances to the ladies locker room and they were on opposite side of the room. The one Karlee had just come through was clear but the other one was lost in a sea of bodies.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Sofia screamed from the other side of the room. Karlee looked up to where she was screaming from and nearly died.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Karlee asked, pointing at Sofia, who's hair had gone from sickly platinum blonde to a funny green colour on the top where it faded to blonde the further it went down her hair.

"Your stupid friend put bleach in my shampoo!" She yelled, fighting against whoever was holding her. Karlee recognized it to be Sheamus, who seemed to not be enjoying himself. Karlee looked to her side to see Roman and Seth holding back their very scantily clad girlfriends. Karlee looked back towards Sofia before her eyes snapped back to Layla and Kaitlyn after she realized what she had just seen.

"Kaitlyn, why the fuck are you in bugs bunny underwear and Layla why are you NOT wearing any underwear." Layla shrugged whilst grappling with the towel that she was currently holding.

"We didn't do anything to her shampoo, we promise." Karlee shrugged.

"You don't have to answer to me." She laughed. Sofia started screaming, which was followed by a weird yell and Karlee turned to see Sheamus holding his shoulder and Sofia charging towards her. Karlee's instincts kicked in and she stuck her foot up, connecting with Sofia's middle. Sofia groaned and fell to the floor whilst Karlee refused to move. A flood of security rushed in and removed her and all the males in the room, leaving just Kaitlyn, Karlee and Layla. All the girls stayed silent as they stared towards the wall.

"Girls... I'm so sorry." Karlee whispered, barely audible. She wasn't sure Kaitlyn and Layla had heard her. The she was thrown to the side and landed on the red sofa, two women screaming on top of her.

"Oh, we're so sorry Karlee.. It'll never happen again. We loooove you!" Karlee rolled her eyes as she was nearly squeezed to death for the second time that night.

"God you two have really rubbed off on your boyfriends. Now get off me, I need to get ready!" Layla and Kaitlyn both fell onto the ground as Karlee threw them off and the whole room erupted in giggles.

"God I've missed you two weirdos!" Karlee announced as she picked out an outfit for her appearance. This was her first ever appearance on Smackdown and she was determined to make a lasting impression. She picked out her black corset with the red trimming at the top, her dark skinny jeans and a pair of heeled boots.

"Okay now we weren't trying to buy your forgiveness but we bought you a new pair of shoes." Layla handed Kaitlyn a box which she handed to Karlee. She cocked her head to one side.

"Really? Buying me shoes? You would think that was all anybody ever did for me." Karlee tore open the top and pulled out the boots. She had to admit. They were gorgeous and when she slipped them on, she knew she was wearing hem when she went out to visit Sofia.

"Layla! Kaitlyn! I need my hair done badass style!" Layla and Kaitlyn squealed as they jumped up and down beside her, deciding what to do. Karlee sat down, going through her phone as they fiddled and twiddled with her hair.

xXx

Karlee was ready to go. Her clothes were on and her make-up was done in a heavy black. Her hair had been pinned up in a mohawk style and fell down her back.

"I wish I looked like this everyday!" She grinned after looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look amazing chick!"

For the first time in a week she felt fierce. But she also felt happy. She had her friends back and they were sticking by her side no matter what. Yet she still missed Dean like crazy.

xXx

_**PICTURES OF KARLEE'S WHOLE OUTFIT INCLUDING HAIR AND MAKE-UP ARE ON TUMBLR. TAKE A LOOK.**_

Make sure to review, this story is nearly finished but we have targets to reach!

Those targets are: **35,000 views and 200 reviews!**

Love you all so much and remember to review!

Amanda Xo


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

xXx

Karlee, Kaitlyn and Layla all sat around the monitor waiting for Sofia to finish her beatdown on AJ. Karlee was pumped and all ready to go out, not to mention excited. Kaitlyn and Layla kept her grounded and calm, talking her through what she should shout at her and telling her she had to remember and not swear.

"And what are you doing after the match?" Layla asked, pushing for an answer that included he words 'Dean' and 'talking'. Karlee shrugged.

"Depend how I feel, but I think I need to go see Dean." Kaitlyn clapped excitedly. Both girls needed their group back together and pronto. Karlee continued her laughing with her friends but was taken out og her gigglefest when she heard the bell ring, Sofia standing over AJ like a vulture. Karlee heard the EMT's rushing out to get her onto a stretcher, all the while Sofia stood on the middle turnbuckle with a grin on her face, slowly raising her belt above her head.

Karlee felt an overwhelming urge to kick the shit out of the now green haired bimbo who stood in the middle of the ring, wearing attire similar to what a child would wear if they were dressing up as an angel. Looked as though it would fit a child too.

"You be careful out there Miss Eckland!" Karlee spun to see Stephanie shouting after her, sending her a wink for support. Karlee just smirked as she walked out onto stage, trying her best to stay hidden as she marched towards the ring, going completely invisible to Sofia who was currently getting out og the ring and walking backwards, her hands in the air, raised like she had won something. Karlee looked around for something to help her... Anything that would come in handy.

"Move!" She yelled into the crowd, grabbing a chair on which someone had just stood up from. Yanking the chair up, she folded it up and grabbed it by the legs, getting into a stance.

"C'mon bitch.. come on." She muttered as she held the chair in her hands, bending her knees slightly so she could spring at any moment. Sofia backed up, much to the delight of the Smackdown fans.

Karlee swung as hard as she could as soon as Sofia turned to face her. She really didn't care if it made her look like she was cheapshotting her as Karlee could have made it a lot worse if she wanted to. Karlee dropped the chair and went straight for her, straddling her with one knee on the ground and propping herself up with the other foot. Grabbing a hold of her hair, she repeatedly smashed her head into the ground. Sofia screamed and cried out, yelling for her to stop. Karlee stood up, grinning as she reached for Sofia's title belt. She put both of her ands through the belt, holding the top of the frame. All Diva's had a signature stance when it came to holding Title belts. Eve held hers above her head whilst standing side on to the camera's whereas Trish used to raise her's above her head in a way that said 'in your face'.

Karlee was still bent down and as she stood up, she brung the title up in a half circle motion, stating at the bottom and bringing the gold anticlockwise all the while receiving wolfshistles from the males in the audience. She flipped her hair upwards, revealing her sexy smirk as she held the title above her head. Sofia stared at her, a hateful look in her eyes.

"Give me my title back!" She screamed standing up whilst still holding her head. Karlee laughed in her face before unexpectedly throwing the title back. Sofia cradled it as if it were a baby, looking over it carefully. Karlee was handed a microphone from somewhere and she took it, carefully planning her promo out in her head, remembering she had to make an impression.

"I want that title Sofia... And I always get what I want. But I tell you what: I'll give you a little time to prepare." The audience booed at the prospect of not getting a match soon. Even Sofia looked a little shocked but she knew there would be a twist. And with each sentence, Karlee got closer and closer towards her future opponent.

"But when I do come for your title, you will have no idea. You see folks, I decided that after taking all those beating's from Sofia and her lapdogs, I would take a little vacation. Now the Title was never my goal when I came here. My goal was to be the best but after that little stunt Sofia pulled the other week, I think anything to do with your destruction is my goal. I will have that belt and I will drag you down until you can't go any lower." The audience blew the roof off the arena as Karlee finished her speech, now standing face to face with Sofia. The dirty smug look was not exactly what Karlee was hoping to see but underneath her tough exterior, Karlee knew she was scared.

They stood like this for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes as Sofia held the title high above her head. They look on Karlee's face almost dared Sofia to move but she knew she couldn't step anywhere without getting her teeth knocked down her throat.

So she spat at her.

Even Karlee gasped as she wiped the disgusting mess off her face. That was definitely the lowest thing a person could do. When Karlee opened her eyes, Sofia was slowly walking backwards and even she looked a little guilty. Karlee clicked her heels on the ground, something she did just before running to test the height. Then she remembered the size of heels she was wearing. Fuck it. Karlee took off in a sprint towards Sofia who ran round the ring towards announce before sliding into the ring. Karlee ducked down, staying close to the apron as she reached her hand under the ring to grab the nearest thing she could find And to her surprise, she found just what she wanted.

The audience found great hilarity in watching a delusional Sofia looking around her, wondering where Karlee was about to pop up from. Instead of waiting, she faced the ramp and leant against the ropes as she screamed for her entourage, too afraid to leave the ring. Karlee slipped in behind her, getting ready to pounce. The crowd started shouting 'Look behind you' but Sofia couldn't quite make out what they were saying. A jolt of panic jolted through Karlee as Cesaro and a bunch of other wrestlers appeared on stage. Karlee waited, refusing to take her eye off of Sofia when she felt a presence by her side. She turned to her right to see Roman and Seth with their game faces on, looking for a fight. And to her astonishment, when he looked to her right she saw Dean, his eyes fixed forward and refusing to look at Karlee.

Karlee got fed up of waiting and tiptoed forward, tapping Sofia on the back, almost sarcastically. Sofia turned round only for her face to met with a pair of Karlee's Brass Knuckles. Sofia fell backwards onto the ropes and Roman and Seth stepped forward, either side of her warning Cesaro off. Sofia tumbled around, eventually falling forwards and just within reach of Karlee who just couldn't resist herself. Letting out a war cry, She ran forward and clotheslined Sofia over the top rope, making her smack right onto the mat on the outside of the ring.

"Oh and by the way Sofia, When we do meet for out title match, It's going to be in a steel cage."

xXx

Karlee basically fell into the lockeroom as soon as the door was opened. Just as her body hit the sofa, she groaned in exhaustion, savouring the few minutes of peace she would have before Layla and Kaitlyn bombarded her with questions. She didn't even get a few minutes.

"Your promo was amazing!" Kaitlyn shrieked, giving Karlee the biggest hug she had ever received.

"And flippin' hell! Even Dean came out to support you! You caused quite the uproar with that awesome beatdown!" Karlee smiled. The fact that Dean had came out into the ring without her asking was a big deal and she was very happy he did.

"Girls, can you do me a huge favour?" They both nodded.

"Can you throw my stuff into my car? I need to go talk to someone." Both of the girls squealed excitedly as Karlee grabbed her phone and exited the room, walking slowly towards the lockers that held The Shield. She knew Roman and Seth were in the dark match against the Uso's so she didn't have to worry about disturbing them. She was however, really worried about talking to Dean. She knocked lightly, only noticing then that her hands were shaking furiously.

"Go away!" She heard him yell. She knocked again, not shouting back. She got the same response. So she kicked the door.

"I swear to god, Don't you know-" The door open as Dean answered it, his face turning white when he laid eyes on Karlee.

"You got time to talk?" She asked. He nodded, shutting the door and grabbing her hand and leading her out of the arena. Karlee tottered behind him, unable to as him where they were going. They turned onto the street and Karlee took he hand out of his, walking beside him instead.

"Where are we going?" She squeaked against the cold. She was still all done up and it must have made her look weird compared to all the normal people walking around in jeans and trainers. They entered a small diner and took seats, both of them ordering coffee.

"I'm sorry Karlee." Dean looked at her and took her hands in his. Karlee shook her head and pulled her hands away.

"Before you say anything else Dean, you should have known that I don't like being lied to, kept in he dark and being spoken about and yet you managed to do all three things in less than a few hours. I don't understand." Dean drummed his fingers on the table.

"I was genuinely worried about you... I thought you were pregnant and I panicked." Karlee looked a little shocked.

"Panicked? Panicked over what? Becoming a Dad?" Dean shook his head and laughed a little.

"I love kids and although having kids shouldn't be a priority for us just now, I would have been more than happy if you had said you were... I just thought that you had this big match coming up that you were really driven towards..."

"You though I would harm out baby just so I could wrestle?" Dean didn't say anything.

"I know you wouldn't do it intentionally but you have to get where I'm coming from?" Karlee was right. She had those baby thoughts yet she still planned training with him

"I'm sorry Dean... I shouldn't have flown off the handle like I did... But you have to understand how hurt I was." Dean looked up and into her eyes. Seeing them sparkle with tears made his heart break. He leaned forward and grabbed her hands, lacing her fingers with his.

"I know and I would never do that again... Please just come back to me baby." Karlee smiled.

"You have no idea how much I want us to go back to normal... But I have to tell you something first." Dean's eyes went wide as he feared the worst.

"Steph gave me a new storyline and I basically have to leave for two months." Dean was clearly not happy with this news.

"Well can you not come on the road with me? I don't want you going home with Anthony being out of prison." Karlee chuckled.

"Christian said exactly the same thing but I think I need to be on my own for a while." Dean didn't reply for a few minutes. It looked like he was thinking about something.

"Well, Why don't you go and stay at my place? You've been there before and It's basiclly brand new." Karlee chewed her lip, a little unsure of where he wanted things to go.

"And I mean... If you really like it there, you could always move there." Karlee grinned. She loved his house and they had helped him move just before they began their relationship. His house had a pool and a gorgeous kitchen.

"I don't know Dean... Are you sure?" Dean was shocked she was even considering it. He nodded.

"Of course... You could even paint it if you got bored." Karlee stuck her tongue out at his feeble attempts to get his decorating done. At that moment she felt like herself again. Her and Dean were having a laugh together and the was no pressure.

"Ok. Lets do it." Dean flew across the table and kissed her, grinning underneath her lips. She wasn't surprised he had a reaction like this, he had been hinting at her moving in with him for a while.

"We could always move your stuff in this weekend?" he asked and she nodded excitedly.

"You know this? You wouldn't think we had just went a week without each other." He spoke, still holding Karlee's hands.

"Well you know what they say... Distance makes the heart grow stronger. But I still have something to ask you..." Dean looked a little worried but Karlee's sweet smile soon got rid of any doubt. He smirked, telling her to proceed.

"Can I have my spot next to you in bed back?" At that point, Karlee though Dean was about to explode with happiness. She had never seen him agree to something so quickly.

"Well then, I'll go back to my hotel to grab my bags and you can go and tell the guys out news. That okay?"

"You be okay on your own?" She nodded, standing up and kissing him on the cheek.

"And have a coffee waiting for me too." She winked as she sashayed away from him, leaving him in the booth like an excited four year old.

Karlee walked the short walk back to her hotel, flicking through her twitter to keep her amused. A text from Dean popped up and she grinned like a maniac before she even read what it said.

*Told everyone. Layla nearly fainted and Kaitlyn slapped me in the chest from excitement. Think they're happy? If you're not back in 20 mins I'll come and help you pack ;) Love you*

Karlee grinned as she typed her simple reply.

*They won't be as happy as me. Love you Xo*

She smiled to herself as she slipped her phone into her pocket and walked a little faster, shivering from the cold in her little corset that made her boobs pop a little too much for being out in public. She rounded the corner and into the carpark of her hotel and as she got in the door, she fished her key out of her pocket, intending to hand it over when she got in, considering the door locked itself when she went out. The man on the front desk had his earphones in and Karlee had to take them off before he acknowledged she was even there.

"Thank's for my stay. I'll be handing in my key tonight." He muttered something, making Karlee shiver as he stared at her chest. She rolled her eyes as she walked away and he put his headphones back on. The walk upstairs made her giddy, the excitement of staying with Dean made her so happy. Trying to get the key into the lock was hard enough as she was so hyper, her hands were shaking. Once she finally managed to get the door opened, she mumbled something about being as good as 007. Karlee switched the light on, giving her eyes a second to get used to the sudden bright light. She started picking up the clothes that were by the door and was about to throw them onto the bed when she froze. For upon her bed was a person, staring at her with a sick smile on her face. Karlee wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't allow it. She dropped the clothing she had in her hand. She fumbled for her phone but in her haste she dropped it on the ground. She shakily bent down to pick it up but as quick as a flash the person was up off the bed, not giving Karlee enough time to scream as his hand covered her mouth.

xXx

Longest ever chapter I've written for you guys. I feel as though you deserve it...

Tell me what you think about the plot in this chapter as I have to say... I'm quite proud on this one.

Targets!: 35,000 views and 200 reviews. To meet that would be incredible but to pass that would be amazing!

Love you all and remember to review!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

xXx

Karlee struggled against his grip, trying to fight the tears threatening to come from her eyes. She was determined not to seem weak on front of Anthony. It would only drive him and make him feel as if he had more power than he had. His hand stayed clamped over her mouth and she was starting to struggle to breath through her nose. Forcing herself to calm down, she started to conceive a plan. Knowing that if she stopped struggling and gained his trust, she could rebuild her strength and fight back but unfortunately for her he had been working out and she felt the results as she clawed at his arm.

"Stop struggling sweetheart... It won't help." She stopped, trying to concentrate on her breathing. She should have been more prepared, knowing he was probably watching her. She stopped moving within his arms and she held her hands up, signalling she wouldn't fight.

"As I thought." He chuckled, turning around and throwing her to the ground. Karlee hit her face off the bedside table on the way down, cracking her cheekbone on the way down. She sat up slowly, staring at Anthony through her hair as he pulled a chair and sat in front of the door. Her hair had started to come out of its braid, the mohawk loosing it's shape but the curls staying.

"I always liked your ginger hair so why die it?" Karlee sat up, resting her forearms on her knees, not caring if she didn't look ladylike. Her feet started to hurt with the heels she was wearing but she couldn't take them off. They could happen to be useful.

"What are you doing here Ant?" Karlee asked, prodding about at her cheek. Yep It was broken.

"I originally came in here to trash the place. But then something caught my eye." Anthony pulled a box from his back pocket and Karlee stared at him in shock. He waved the box i front of him. The pregnancy tests rattled around in the box and Karlee silently prayed.

"So Karls? Which one is it? Sleeping around or have you found yourself a man?" Karlee refused to speak. Speaking about Dean would only put him in danger, even if he was a brawler. Anthony leant forward sitting in a similar position to Karlee with his elbows propped on his knees.

"I won't hurt you if you talk to me. I only came here to talk. I promise." Karlee noticed he sounded sincere and honest but she had to keep in mind, this man had tried to kill her. He wasn't exctly deemed as safe.

"Just some jerk I hooked up with a few weeks ago." She lied through her teeth. Anthony chuckled before looking up at her as if he knew something. He didn't move. He just stayed by the door, obviously blocking it from her.

"Funny that... A little friend of yours told me you were sleeping with some Dean guy? And supposedly it was pretty serious." Karlee smirked.

"Serious? Have I ever been in a serious relationship?" She grinned as Anthony's face twisted. She had definitely hit a nerve and although it wasn't the right thing to do, she now knew what would wind him up.

"So... Are you pregnant?" Karlee gulped. She could say she was and maybe he would let her go without hurting her. Yet if she said she wasn't, it might keep him happy. Karlee was torn between what to say.

"No. You know I don't want children till I'm 30." She panicked and had no idea where he was going with the conversation. She had to get out there before he hurt her more than she was. Scanning the room, Karlee was extremely relieved she couldn't see a kettle anywhere. At least he couldn't hurt her like that again. Karlee used her hands and pulled herself up onto the bed. She cursed herself for wearing a corset since it limited her movement.

"So why the beatdown on television tonight? What did Sofia do to deserve it?" Athony threw the box at Karlee's feet and she followed it. Why was he asking about that?

"She humiliated me on live television so I kicked her ass." Karlee explained unaware to the fact tha Anthony knew why it had happened.

"Humiliated you? How on earth did she do that?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Karlee knew she was falling into some kind of trap.

"She repeated the history I had with you. History that I didnt want broadcast on live TV to the world." She spoke through gritted teeth, trying to bide her time before she attacked.

"Aw dumplin' you should have said something! If you didn't want her to say anything, I wouldn't have given her five grand to do just that ." He had paid Sofia to tell the world.

"What about Cass. It was her that told Sofia everything she knew about you and me." Anthony shrugged.

"I gave Sofia the money, how she got the information out of Cass, I don't know. All I know is she sung like a freaking bird." Karlee didn't know which of the three of them she hated more: Anthony, Sofia or Cass.

"So why are you here? Really?" Karlee asked, settling her head on the bed she was leaning against.

"I'm here to sweep you of your feet... and to say sorry." Karlee stared at him in disbelief.

"Sorry? Are you fucking kidding me!?" She yelled, standing up. Anthony was on his feet in seconds.

"After what you did to me? You ruined my fucking life you absolute basket case!" Karlee screamed as she got to her feet, steadying herself despite an oncoming migraine. Anthony's jaw tightened against her words and he looked like he was about to strike any moment. Karlee cracked her fingers behind her back and prepared to fight. Then she remembered Dean's words in the text he sent her. She smirked and Anthony looked at her in confusion.

"I wouldn't go back to you if you were the only man left on earth. You'd have to kill me first." Anthony laughed manically.

"Well killing you it is then." Anthony launched towards her but Karlee stepped out the way, turning around and kicking up her hairdryer which lay on the ground. She used the cord as a lead and swung it, cracking around the side of his skull. Anthony groaned, grabbing the broken hairdryer. Karlee looked at it, now knowing what to do. She still had the cord in her hand but Anthony ducked just as the plug came by his head. Quickly retracting it and swinging it again, Karlee caught him in the side of the leg, making him scream out in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Anthony groaned. Karlee moved towards the door, grabbing the wooden stool and throwing it right out of her way. Unfortunately for her, he caught it and struck her over the back with it, causing her to fall to the ground. Anthony stood over her, slightly out of breath and suddenly with the upper hand. He watched as Karlee crawled and slithered over to the bed, pulling herself up ever so slowly.

"Aw, Is poor little Karlee finding it hard to fight?" Anthony laughed, holding one of the broken leg chairs over his shoulder. Karlee glared at him through her hair, her mouth consorting in pain. her back was throbbing from the impact of the chair and her face was in agony. She lay with her upper body on the bed, her legs laying on the ground on a heap. Anthony stood over her. Anthony reached down and ran the wood over her corset, tracing it down her stomach and slowly down her thigh.

"Oh how I've missed you Karlee... And I'm not talking about your personality." Anthony bent down and his lips crashed to hers. Her eyes widened as she concentrated on where his hands were traveling. Up her legs. Karlee tried to push him away as his fingers locked around her jeans button. She screamed as loud as she could which was a little hard considering his mouth was still locked on hers. She found a sudden surge of strength withing her and in one swift, quick movement, managed to flip him around and pin him onto the bed in the exact position she was in two seconds ago. He went to move but she kicked her foot up a placed the heel on his neck, applying just enough pressure to let him know it was there.

"Move once and this goes straight through your neck." She warned, pushing down a little. To her surprise Anthony laughed.

"Well... At least you've grown a backbone over the few years sweetheart. Look's like you put on your big girl panties today." Karlee laughed.

"Yep... Along with my shit kicker boots and my belt with the 'fuck you' buckle." Anthony groaned as Karlee pressed harder.

"So what now? We wait for your little boyfriend to run along and come save the day?" Karlee laughed.

"If Dean was to get a hold of you trust me honey, you wouldn't last long." Anthony's face changed to a deadly serious expression.

"Dean? Who the fuck is that?" he spat. Karlee gave him a warning glare but he didn't move.

"Oh... You didn't know? I found someone shit loads better than you." Ping: The sound of one of his nerves snapping. Karlee ignored the pain in her left leg that was screaming at her to stop balancing on it. She ignored it and concentrated on the heel of the boot she held to Anthony's throat. He snarled at her and she returned it. But then she found a problem. What was she meant to do? She couldn't just keep him there but she couldn't kill him either. Anthony saw Karlee's moment of weakness and used it against her, using his foot to kick her leg she was standing on. He took great pleasure in listening to her scream as she fell to the ground smashing her head off the ground as she landed, the muscles in her thighs stretching as her legs did the splits unexpectedly. Tears streamed from her eyes as she tried to think of a way to get out, not caring about hurting Anthony or not. She tried to ignore the dull pain in her legs as she stood up, clawing against the sheets of the bed to try and support her tired and pain filled body. She let out a hiss of agony as she put weight onto her left knee, finding the pain unbearable. Anthony watched her struggle, finding great enjoyment as she writhed in pain before finally falling onto the bed laying on her back completely exhausted.

"You were never the strongest one in this relationship were you honey?" Anthony teased as he hovered above her, making her shake with fear. She had no energy left. No energy left to fight him away as he swayed above her, suddenly holding all the power. Karlee felt around for something to hit him with, only managing to come across discarded clothing from before she left for the smackdown taping. She felt the tears begin to fall, hitting her ears. She closed her eyes and silently prayed, hoping her would leave.

"Oh baby... How I've missed you. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, punching her in the stomach to make her open her mouth. She tasted the alcohol that laced his tongue, the main factor for him being there. She stayed as still as she could, only fighting back when he flipped her onto her front, grabbing her hands and securing them with cable ties. She cried out when he secured the, whimpering as she slowly lost feeling in her hands.

"Now you can't do anything silly... Can you?" Anthony asked, her as he flipped her back onto her front. She cried out as he slowly trailed his hand over the top of her trousers. She kicked out but it was no use, he unbuttoned them anyway.

Karlee took to thrashing about, screaming as loud as she could.

"Get off me you ass! Leave me alone! I fucking hate you!" She screamed with so much venom in her voice. Anthony stared at her, lowering his head to look at her.

"Your mine now sweetheart. That boyfriend of your's doesn't want you." He snickered, watching as her heart slowly broke in front of him. Karlee suddenly didn't care what the consequences were, she threw her head forwards at such force, she cracked him off the skull, sending him stumbling backwards a little. She untangled her foot from its position and kicked him between the legs as hard as she could, making him groan in pain.

Karlee's path was clear. She stumbled to the door, turning around to try and open it with her tied up hands. She fumbled even more as she watched Anthony get to his feet ever so slowly, rooting around in his back pocket for something. He concealed whatever object it was behind his back and fell towards Karlee, punching her in the stomach.

All the wind rushed out of her as her hands fell from the handle. She felt something warm rub down her legs and for a second thought she had wet herself. Surely not. She glanced down with wide eyes to see something sticking out of her stomach. She fell to her knees as she slowly realized hat that object was. Blood continued to trickle down her leg as the knife Anthony had pulled out of his pocket stayed firmly implanted in her stomach.

xXx

Poor Karlee! Hope I made you all hate Anthony as much as I did... But at least out girl stood up for herself. Not very good at writing fight scenes so let me know how you like this!

Okay... So made this one a little longer. May be slow on updates as I have very limited internet. May do a double update on SATURDAY (17th) as that's my 16th birthday (Not dropping any hints) and that will be my present to you guys... (That doesn't make sense.)

Love you all! Leave me some reviews!  
Amanda Xo


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

xXx

Staying slumped on the ground in silence was all Karlee could do. No words would come out of her mouth and she was scared to move incase the blade lodged in her body moved.. She expected Anthony to freak out and leave or at least call an ambulance. But instead he laughed. He laughed so much he looked like he was going to pop and instead of angering Karlee, it only made hr aware of how unstable he actually was.

"Ok... I never meant for that to happen but today's your lucky day." He said through glared at him. Lucky?

"Well I won't kill you... right away." He picked up an empty mug that lay on the table and hurled it through the window, smashing it and falling three storeys onto the ground. Karlee tugged at her hands to try and untie them without putting added pressure on her stomach.

"Look honey, as much as I love you, I aint going back to jail because of you. Adios slut!" And with that, he jumped out of the window. She listened, expecting him to be hurt from the hall but after hearing him scrambling away, she knew he was gone and she was alone. Karlee felt the tears roll down her cheek as she started to feel herself slipping away. She was losing blood at an alarming rate and as her eyes slid shut against her will, her body fell away from the door, she cried out as her body curved over, the knife causing even more pain to jolt through her stomach.

A knock at the door startled her, but she knew exactly who it was.

"Karlee? Are you in there?" His voice sounded frantic and Karlee's heart leapt at the thought of being found. Her voice came out at barely a whisper and that only made the tears flow faster. The pounding on the door got faster and harder as Karlee forced herself to stand up, a tired groan escaping her lips. She grasped onto the door handle and pulled it down ever so slightly, losing her grip and falling back.

xXx

"I'm so happy you two are back together!" Kaitlyn squealed as she gave Dean a hug. Dean was as proud as punch and he couldn't wait to break the news to the rest of their friends, especially since they had been badgering him to man up and talk to them about their breakup.

"Are you not going to help her with her stuff? You know what chicks are like man... They have heaps of their shit to pack." Dean grinned at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I said I would go over but I'm going to get some champagne first..." He waggled his eyebrows and left the room, leaving the chaos behind him.

As Dean raced down the street as fast as he could with the expensive bottle in his hand, his heart started to race. He promised he would meet Karlee ten minutes before and he was scared in case she thought he had left her or changed his mind. As he rounded the corner and into the car park of her hotel, he ran straight into a man, sending him flying onto his back. He glanced up to see a man scrambling to his feet, looking very startled as he backed up and ran away again. Dean stood up and dusted himself down, cursing when he saw the remains of the expensive champagne bottle scattered all over the ground.

The man who was meant to man the front desk was sleeping and Dean could hear the music blasting from his headphones. He shook his head as he went to walk past but he noticed something on the CCTV monitors behind the desk. In the middle, there was a camera facing the north face of the hotel and by the looks of it, one of the windows had been smashed. Dean panicked slightly as he remembered the hotel room number but not knowing what side she was on meant he couldn't decide if she was in danger or if that was even her room at all. He took off up the stairs and skidded to a halt as he was faced with a two way junction. Karlee's room was the last one in the corridor and after looking left to see the last door open, he walked to his right, running up to the door and knocking lightly. No answer.

"Karlee, Are you in there?" He must have sounded frantic and started to panic. The silence around him only made it all that more eerie. But through the silence, she head shuffling through on the other side of the door, followed by tired sighs, moans and groans. He was about to turn the handle when he saw it turn slightly. Karlee.

"Karlee? Baby, are you okay?" There was no answer.

"Listen to me sweetie, I'm going to come in okay?" There was still no answer but as he took hold on the handle and turned it, pushing the door open, a shriek came from Karlee who had been leaning on the door. Dean squeezed his whole body through the gap and went to investigate what was causing her such pain. As he bent down in front of her, the wetness on hs bare knees caused him to stand up quickly. He switched the light on and on closer inspection, he saw that the liquid was blood. his worst fear. He lowered himself to Karlee's level and inspected her body.

"My stomach." She said in a breathy whisper. he looked at her pale face and searched her stomach, seeing the short handle of a blade sticking out from just below her corset.

"Oh shit. Oh fuck no." He repeated over and over again, all the while scrambling about to try and find his phone. He must have dropped it when he was bumped into. He spotted Karlee's lying meters away and reached for it, dialing 911 as quickly as he could.

"Ambulance. I need an ambulance at Rocky Summer hotel in Michigan. Please hurry up, my girlfriends been stabbed." Karlee smiled ever so slightly at hearing herself be called his girlfriend. She watched as he hung up and his eyes darted as if he was trying to find something. He grabbed a towel off of the cabinet and unbound it, pressing in onto Karlee's stomach to try and stop the bleeding by adding as much pressure as he could. She started to drift away again but only found herself getting shaken awake, Dean's eyes wet with tears as he tried to keep her eyes open. He went to hold her hand only to realize they were tied behind her back. He looked around for something to cut the plastic with but his eyes found nothing. Then he spotted Karlee's handbag. Rattling through it he found her manicure kit and the little scissors that came with it. Karlee moved ever so slightly to give him room and she felt her shoulders slump as her hands were freed.

"Baby, I need to move you from the door so the paramedics can come in." Karlee nodded slowly and weakly. Dean put his arms under her shoulder and moved her slightly to the left out of the way of the door. He got behind her and let her fall ont his body. This way, she was a little more comfortable and he could watch her and stop her from going unconscious. Karlee's eyes started to droop and she thought that it was the end. She took a few deep breaths and tightened the grip she had on Dean's hand.  
"I love you so much dean. I really don't deserve you." She whispered, sounding quiet but loud enough for him to hear.

I love you too Karlee but I don't want to hear you say you don't deserve me." He kissed the top of her hand and tried to keep his eyes away from the wound in her stomach. Karlee started to cry again and Dean knew something was eating away at her.

"No you don't deserve me. I haven't been honest with you and when I tell you, feel free to leave." Dean stared at her and wiped his eyes, drying his wet cheeks. What could she have done that was so bad?

"I never took that pregnancy test." Her words hit him had lied to him. She looked down at her and saw her shoulders shaking from her crying, as she slowly shook her head.

"Karlee, That doesn't matter now. All we need to focus on is getting you to the hospital and making you better. Then we can get you moved in and begin our lives together." Karlee felt him squeeze her hand and her heart soared. She couldn't leave him behind now. If she had anything to fight for, It was him.

"Karlee, Stay with me baby..." Dean started to get frantic as her eyes slid closed and her breathing became slow. The sirens were close and he squeezed her hand, urging her to hold on, at least until the ambulance arrived. Footsteps were heard racing up the stairs and the door was flung open, Dean's arm shooting out to stop it hitting him and Karlee. They were quick and put her on a stretched almost straight away. Karlee's eyes fluttered slightly but never fully opened. They had her downstairs and onto a bed quickly, the nice paramedic helping Dean into the back of the ambulance as he struggled to come to terms with what was happening. Her neck was now being encased in support while they slid an oxygen mask over her face to help her breath. He held onto Karlee's hand and ran his fingers through hers, staring straight ahead and thinking about their future. He saw them reigning as champions together, him proposing, getting married and having children. He was rudely brought out of his daydream when the doors opened and the hustle and bustle of getting Karlee into the hospital was underway.

"Ok sir, Can you tell us what happened?" One of the medics spoke as they walked him inside, closely following Karlee. Her voice was soft and she sounded as if she was from the UK, something he found soothing.

"I was coming over to see her and I saw a window outside was broken so I ran up and found her like this. Can you please help her?" His voice was pleading her but she shook her head. She was about to speak when someone from inside the room shouted, alerting all the nurses and doctors

"We're losing her!" One of the medics called and Dean was up, trying to see what they were nice medic took him outside of the room.

"Mr Ambrose, We need you to wait out here and we shall come and get you if anything changes." He shook his head and tried to enter the room, only to be forced to sit in a uncomfortable chair.

"Just tell me one thing... Is she going to be alright?" The nurse sighed and bent down to face him.

"We will do all we can but you need to call your friends and family and tell them to prepare for the worst."

xXx

Will Karlee pull through?

Thank's for all your reviews, and I'm so sorry this was late. My birthday was hectic so I was going to upload after SummerSlam but I was so shocked at what happened... I fell asleep.

Review and tell me what you think! Love you guys and thanks for the birthday wishes!  
Amanda Xo


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!

xXx

He had never felt so hopeless in his whole entire life. And Dean had been in some crappy situations. He had text Roman and Seth, telling them to get to the hospital asap and to bring some clothes for him too. They had both text saying they were on their way and no questions had been asked. He could just imagine having the job of telling the girls and them going to automatic panic mode.

Karlee was in surgery to stop internal bleeding and to sew up the nasty gash she now had on her stomach. She still hadn't woke up and there was no word if she was breathing on her own or not. He had been told nothing. The waiting was dreadful. He was thirsty and hungry both at the same time but he didn't move in case something happened in his absence. All their friends were going to arrive soon, meaning he may be able to excuse himself for a toilet break.

His phone beeped beside his and he managed to tear his eyes away to look at it. Tears stung his eyes as they fought to break free at the sight of the beautiful woman on the background of his phone. It was a photo they had taken just before Cass arrived and Karlee had just crawled out of bed. Her hair fell in soft curls and she had a silk purple sheet wrapped loosely around her body. Her face was makeup free and her tanned leg peeked out of the open cloth. Dean had taken the picture mid laugh and she had been just about to jump into the shower. He thought nothing of taking a picture of her at the time and she jokingly set it as his phone background. Now it was all he had of her at the present moment. He would do anything just to see her face, hear her laugh or run his hands through her luxurious long red hair.

He saw the shuffling feet of a nurse stopping by him and he looked up, not caring whether his blotchy eyes made him look weak.

"Mr Ambrose?" She was an older nurse and her voice was calm and made him feel safe. He nodded slowly.

"We have Miss Eckland stabilized and the internal bleeding was very easy to sort. It looks as though she is going to be alright." Dean sighed heavily, falling back in his chair as relief flooded his system. His breath seemed staged as he tried to control his emotions. The nurse handed him some papers and he quickly scrawled his name where she pointed.

"We are about to give her some drugs that will hopefully wake her up and then we can take her for some scans." Dean nodded, understandingly.

"How bad are her injuries?" He asked,sort of cringing when her face twisted slightly.

"She has a broken cheekbone, a twisted ankle and two broken fingers. The wound in her side was quite fatal but we managed to keep it under control,so give her about 10 weeks before she is up and raring to go again." The kind nurse smiled and toddled off down the corridor, tapping her nails on a keypad then disappearing into a room.

A banging sound came from down the hall and then hurried footsteps. Dean wiped his eyes and turned his head to look, shocked to see Kaitlyn, Layla, Seth and Roman followed by half the locker room. Dean stood up to embrace the sobbing girls and nodded towards Roman and Seth, letting them know Karlee was in the clear.

"Whats with all the people?" Dean asked and everyone started chatting frantically about what they had heard.

"John and Nikki were coming back from a date and saw you getting into an ambulance. They came to see us and word spread like wildfire that something had happened to Karlee." Dean smiled weakly. It showed how much everyone loved her.

"Well they're in the midst of trying to wake her up but apart from a few broken bones, the only thing that did any real damage was the knife that was plowed through her stomach." A flood of gasps rippled through the small crowd of people and Dean nodded solemnly.

"They have her stabilized. She's going to be okay." Layla and Kaitlyn fell into the arms of their other halfs and as they held each other, John and Nikki came out from the midst of people and handed Dean a bag.

"Roman threw it at me when he caught sight of me. There's clothes and shower stuff... Anything you need just ask. " Dean acknowledged him gratefully and moved towards the bathroom at the end of the hall when a door burst open and a doctor shouted his name.

"Mra Ambrose? I need a Mr Ambrose!" Dean threw the bag at the nearest person, and in passing her thought it was Daniel. He bolted down the hall and towards the mans voice, his face a tired and frantic mess as he searched for signs of bad news.

"Ah! Mr Ambrose! I need you to be here, Miss Eckland's on her way round." Dean let out a breathy sigh and waked through another door, this time into the room Karlee was bedded in.

xXx

The sight of her made his stomach flip. Her red hair cascaded around her shoulders and hid all the nasty tubes and wires that came in and out of her precious body. Her cheek was bruised but hidden by a silver and pink tape, something he guessed would help it heal. Her fingers were strapped up in a thick bandage and set across her chest. Her chest rose every so slightly before deflating and by the looks of it, she was doing that of her own accord.

"Just give her a few minutes and she should wake up." The doctor whispered before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Dean slid into a chair beside her bed and got into a comfortable position, letting his body relax for the first time in hours. He let his head lean against the soft back of the chair as his body slowed to an almost halt, tiredness taking over him.

xXx

"You know, I'm the one who should be sleeping." Dean awoke with a jolt at her voice. He stood up and blinked his eyes to make sure it was actually her. But there she was, her smile bright and her eyes gleaming. Dean bent down to gather her up in a hug, lightly squeezing her and letting his hands fall into her hair.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Dean drew back from her and sat down again, this time scooting closer and holding her hand.

"What for? You have nothing to feel sorry for..."

"I do... I was such a bitch to you and I lied about taking a pregnancy test and then I went and got attacked. Fuck I'm a ditzy bitch!" She cried, laughing slightly but the tears fell through. Her barrier finally broke down and she started sobbing. Dean stood up and sat on the bed beside her, holding her.

"Miss Eckland? We would like a private word with you a second." Karlee nodded and the doctor walked in the door, holding it open and gesturing for Dean to go out.

"He can stay." She squeaked, hoisting herself up in bed. The doctor nodded and took the seat Dean had been sitting on.

"We have your results back and I'm personally giving you a fifteen week resting period. I know your a wrestler and I know your job is important so if you completely rest up and do nothing you can get back to training in twelve weeks."

"So how long before I can wrestle?" She asked, keeping her fingers crossed.

"Well if you wait the twelve weeks and start taking it slowly from there, I say you could get back in the ring after about twenty weeks, give or take." Karlee groaned. Her match with Sofia had about three months on it. That was only her resting period. Maybe she could extend her time off by a could handle it after that.

"Plus, We found something else that came up on your scans... And I'm afraid its bad news." Dean clasped her hand as they both awaited the bad news.

"On a routine scan, we found you were carrying a baby, something which you'r records showed n signs of. Unfortunately, you miscarried during your ordeal." Karlee's hands shot up to her mouth as she gasped. she had been pregnant. Dean and the rest of them had been right. The doctor quickly excused himself as Karlee broke down in Dean's arms, sobbing.

"Sweetie, listen to me." Dean pulled her away from him." She looked up at him with hope shining through her eyes. He loved that look.

"I don't want you blaming yourself for this. We need to stay strong and put it behind us, look to the future." Karlee nodded.

"Buut still Dean... I was carrying a baby... Ou baby and I was too fucking preoccupied to even take a freaking test!" She was more angry than upset and although that sounded selfish, it was true.

"I know babe but it was easily done. You were angry and you obviously were scared to find out. Admittedly, we both weren't ready for a kid in our lives, no matter how much we would have loved and adored it." Karlee nodded. He was right.

"Think of all the children we are going to have in the years to come... And think of how I'm going to tell them how brave you were and how you bounced back from this ordeal to kick Sofia's ass and win your title." Karlee smiled and wiped her tears away. Kids with Dean sounded great. Her future sounded perfect.

"I love you Dean Ambrose... Never forget it." She kissed him on the cheek and he copied her sweet action.

"Not as much as I love you... And you better never forget it."

xXx

CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL THAT DECIDED THE PAIRING FOR MY NEW STORY. YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYONE!

AAAAAND WE ARE DONE!

I cannot thank you guys enough for your support throughout this story. It has definitely been my favorite and my character, Karlee, was something very special to me! Your reviews and Tumblr comments has made this story truly special and I can't thank you enough.

**But now the bit where I want to involve you! **_This competition is officially now open and ends on SEPTEMBER 14th. The competition is: You take my Character, Karlee and write a one-shot with her involving any wrestler you wish, even Dean. If you want you can even write a full length story. All you have too do is credit me with the use of my character Now! I will be choosing my favourite one-shot and hopefully, the winner of that competition will go and let me use their oneshot to include in THE __**GIRL ALL THE BAD BOYS WANT SEQUEL! yes! I'm doing a sequel!**_

_**more info on my profile, click the link named**__** Karlee comp!**_

_**Remember to review!**_

_**i love you all so much, kisses from me, Amanda Xo**_


End file.
